Unchained Melodies
by Ashley-smith-writer-girl
Summary: It is often said that life can only be understood backwards, but that it must be lived forwards. For Antonia Arroyo there is no where left to run. As her past collides with her future a hard choice will have to be made between Ghost her only family, and AJ the man who taught her how to dream. It's a story of friendship, passion, betrayal and music. (The extended version of TAKERS).
1. Prologue

_** Prologue**_

A man, with slicked back brown hair, in a very expensive suit turned in his chair to look up at the twelve men standing around his desk in his office. Slowly he tiled his head to the side, as his expression became unable to decode.

"Why is Giovanna Machelli so important to you boss, honestly?" one of the men asked.

"Because she has something that can bring the whole organization down to its knee's"

"And what's that?" The guy with the leather jacket asked sternly.

"Before Alonso Machelli left the mafia division, He stole a disk which contains the legacy that we were all built on. Names, dates; numbers…everything that we have ever done is on that disk, if the police were to get that, it's over, where not just looking at jail time, were facing the gas chamber, all of us, every single one. There's also a locker combination to a safe with over a billion dollars stashed in diamonds that is linked to a Jewish ancestry, from World War 1."

"How are we supposed to find this girl boss?" A Large man said looking down at a picture with a smiling fifth teen year old girl on it.

"This picture is at least ten years old, she couldn't possibly look the same?"

"There's a tattoo rumored to be on her left leg, it's a symbol of her father's division and rank"

"What is it?" Asked another man standing beside the large one, his hair was slicked back also as he stood in a new leather jacket.

"A dragon, black…a sword is piercing through its left eye"

The man sitting in the large chair stood up and took a file from a cabinet tossing it on the table before the other twelve men.

"That tattoo will determine if she's Alonso's daughter"

"What if she tried to remove it?" asked the large man.

"Its permanent ink, there is no removing it" answered the boss man.

"What about her records?" Another man in the room asked.

"She would have changed her name by now, I'm sure the kid is more clever than that, look at who her father was" Another man from the group spoke up.

The shorter man looked at his boss curiously. "So what do we do if we catch her, do you want us to kill her?"

"Now if we kill her right away, how do you expect us to get the disk?"The boss man replied with a sheepish glare as he took a seat.

"Maybe we could take one of her family member's hostages, that way she'd be obligated to turn over the disk to us "Another man in the room suggested.

"I massacred her whole family back in 92' there are no known living relatives, the girl has no one else in the world" The boss man said plainly.

"What about the kid's mother did you pop her to?" Someone from the twelve of the men said softly.

"No, she was some Puerto Rican druggie I last herd, didn't bother wasting my time with a lost cause, the streets will take care of her sooner or later, and as far as I'm concerned she's already dead to her daughter, there's no way Giovanna can or will go to her for help"

"So are you going to take her out once you have the disk?" the large man suggested.

"Yes, I will avenge my father as well as the other lives that Alonso Machelli ruined; after she's dead his bloodline will be completely wiped out" answered the boss man.

"Man…this is deep" another man said staring at the floor.

"Now do you understand the severity of this mission boys?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Then let's get to work on finding her"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **"_Picture Frames_"**

It was around 1:35am in downtown New York on a warm but windy, Wednesday. The club was bare, and only a few still lingered around, some serving drinks, others sipping.

A beautiful melody from the old piano traveled in perfect harmony with the soft tune that elated from the saxophone. They were a magnificent combination, the two instruments with so much of a story to express. Amazing did their stories intertwine in perfect ability, enriching the other greatly. "What a song…" A girl in her mid twenties with jet black hair, a light caramel completion, in a black leather jacket with tight jeans and boots said taking a sip of her rum and coke, from the bar counter.

She found herself taking into account as the pianist solo came up, every note that sounded on that piano, which had been the result of a string, or a set of two or three strings, vibrating at a specific frequency determined by the length, diameter, tension and density of a single wire. The pain that fueled the life of the story it was telling without words was breath taking to those who understood the beauty of the music.

"This song is sadly wondrous Mr. Brooks… don't you think?"

"Yes, I always thought that the sax and piano made a great team" A man in his late sixties said taking the girls half empty glass and placing the tab in its place. She looked up at him about to speak when he beat her to it.

"That's it for you little Antonia, if your father was alive he'd kill me for even serving you one let alone two drinks, besides I want you to have a safe drive home tonight, you don't need a DUI on your record, awful bad to have at your age"

She gave a slight smile with a nod, and looked down trailing a finger over the counter top as she listened to the song.

"You seem rather fascinated by the piano; did you used to play?" He asked curiously as he wiped out another glass and put it with the others that were now clean.

"No, the saxophone" she replied reaching into her pocket pulling out a twenty and placing it on the tab.

"Really? I never knew that"

"Yeah, a…" She hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"A good friend of mine played the piano…"

"Did you to ever play together?"

"Once…" Antonia smiled keeping her eyes focused on the marble counter top. "We never got a picture on the wall though" she laughed jokingly looking up at the gray haired man.

"If you two were to ever play here I would put a picture up" He said reassuringly.

"This place has been up for a long time Mr. Brooks" She continued, looking around at all the old pictures on the wall of the famous musicians who had stopped to play their stories in the club.

"Yeah it has, it's getting kind of old, warn down, and I don't have as much business coming in as I used to anymore…I just don't have the funding to keep up with this place"

Antonia stood up from her place on tattered stool and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Why no sell it then, I'm sure it's worth something?"

The older man shook his head with a small smile lining his face. "No, I could never sell this place"

He looked around with a hint of amazement still in his eyes at the memories that rested within the walls.

"This has been my life, my dream…Some things are worth more than a few dollars young lady"

Antonia looked down feeling a bit bad, the place had been around since before she was born; she had no idea what it meant to the old man even if it was on its last leg, so she decided it was better to not upset him.

"Well, goodnight Mr. Brooks" she finally concluded. "Be safe going home…and keep the change"

Mr. Brooks nodded with a warm smile. "You too sweetheart, I'll be seeing you" With a wave he watched her walk out the door.

Antonia let the slight gust of wind hit her face before pulling her jacket a bit closer for warmth. When she arrived she reached in her pocket to pull out the keys to her black Mercedes Benz. She got in and rubbed her slightly cold hands together before closing the door. She was about to start the car but an unusual feeling came over her suddenly. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she could feel her heart pounding.

In a sudden and swift motion she fell sideways, hitting the glove compartment. Quickly she pulled a 45 from under the passenger seat and aimed it over the driver seat; in the direction of the masked man who was aiming a mamba pistol directly back at her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked bluntly glaring through green piercing eyes.

The man behind the mask smiled and lowered his gun. Antonia looked at him strangely, keeping hers up and ready, unsure of what he was planning to do next.

"See you've gotten faster over the years riding dirty and shit…ha-ha, I taught you well" the man said with a slight chuckle.

Antonia gave him a look before her expression changed, and the grip on her weapon loosened. She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the mask being pulled off his face.

"Ghost…?"

...

Antonia ruffled a towel through her jet black curls with a lingering fresh shower smell, and let it sit damp as she walked out of her bed room and in to the living room where Ghost was laying blankets down on the couch. She took a seat on the top of the opposite love seat in her grey sweats and her overly sized ivy league Harvard t-shirt letting her bare feet sink in the cushions for warmth. She looked at Ghost before taking a sip of an old open Pepsi she hadn't finished earlier that day.

"So they let you out early huh?" Antonia asked still looking at him.

"Yeah" Ghost replied without making eye contact.

"Thought you had one more year?" she said raising a brow as she watched him fluff a pillow.

Ghost smiled and looked up at her this time. "You don't seem to happy that I'm out little cousin"

Antonia sighed at his comment.

"I didn't say that, it's just getting a gun pointed at your head in the middle of the night in your own car doesn't exactly make me happy to see you, feel what I'm saying?" she said getting up from her position on the sofa.

She made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey I'm sorry about that, you already know I'd never hurt you, your fam, just wasn't sure who's side you was on, so I had to keep my back, anit nobody else gonna do it"

Antonia looked down at her hands when his tone hardened up. "I didn't betray you Ghost" she said looking over at him from the door way before looking down at the floor again. "I wanted to go back and get you off that roof that night"

"Well you sure didn't try very hard Antonia" ghost said as he got up and walked past her grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"It wasn't my fault, Jake wouldn't let me go back okay he said it was too risky, and at that point it was out of my hands, the police had already found you" she said turning to look back at him.

"Yeah, alright, where's my cut anyway?" Ghost asked dismissing her plea as he went back to making his place to sleep for the night.

"G kept it, put it in a safe or something, he wouldn't give it to me, guess he thought I'd spend it all or something?" she said knowing that was half a truth.

Ghost looked around at the plain apartment, noticing that it wasn't the usual lavish style his little cousin was accustomed to. "By the looks of it, seems like you did away with your half a long time ago"

Antonia glared at him as she came back from the kitchen.

"I used the money to burry my mom last year smart ass" she said bluntly to his arrogant comment.

Ghost's expression softened when he realized that he was being a bit harsh with her.

"Hey, I'm sorry…I didn't hear about that, nobody really kept in touch with me in there you know?"

"Yeah….the no contact thing" Antonia replied softly, giving him a steaming bowel.

"Here…"

"What the hell is this?" He asked dumbfound.

"Roman noodles…what the hell, does it look like?" she inquired as if he had asked a dumb question.

"Got damn I get out first day and you feed me some shit I had to eat in the pen for four years!"

Antonia shrugged carelessly handing him a fork. "Hey, Lilly was the cook around here not me, so eat up…"

"How is Lilly since you brought her up?" Ghost said looking up at her.

Realizing she had just opened the biggest can of worms, she cleared her throat and took a seat on the sofa beside him. She knew how much he had loved that girl. Ghost had been a major player in his days ever since she could remember, but with Lilly it had been different, he did things for her that he had never done for all the other women he messed around with. He bought her gifts, took her out to dinner all the time, and even stopped smoking, something his own mother couldn't even get him to do.

"I wouldn't know I've been away just as long as you have ghost, but… I heard she's with Jake now or something like that" she finally admitted.

Ghost didn't seem shocked; in fact Antonia couldn't make out the emotion on his face. "Oh, where you hear that from?"

"John, the last time I talked to him"

"Yeah and when was that?" Ghost asked curiously as he slurped his noodles.

There was a slight pause.

"Four years ago"

"She said she'd wait for me…" ghost finally admitted with a blank expression on his face as he stared straight into nowhere. "She was fucking around with Jake the whole time…" He said more to himself then Antonia.

She looked down, unable to say anything to his comment.

"So you left the crew?" he finally asked taking up his fork again.

"Yeah, right after you got sentenced, just didn't feel right to be there anymore, with half the money I got from the last job we did I went away for a while, I just had a lot going on around that time"

Ghost caught a glimpse of Antonia's shirt and smirked.

"What happen with you and Mr. Ivy league? Left him behind to huh, bet that was hard."

Antonia gave a small annoyed smile as she watched him slurp the remaining noodles.

"So…let's talk about your time in jail, how was it?"

She asked with a smirk. She figured since he was being such a smart ass she would be one to.

"Interesting actually, ran into some very informative information from this Russian dude, actually made a pretty good deal with him for some serious green on the outside, that I been meaning to tell you about" He answered his tone drenched in cockiness.

"I bet, but You don't make deals with the Russians, there dangerous, you fuck them over they kill you, your family and whoever else, kids, don't matter, same with the Italians, so my question is why the hell would you want to do any kind of business with them, knowing that you like to fuck things up sometime?" Antonia said seriously with a frank expression already hating the conversation she started up to get off the subject of her and AJ.

"You think I don't know that, look at who you're talking to, I invented dangerous"

Antonia looked down at her hands and grabbed the bottom of her shirt playing with the fabric.

"You want to set them up, don't you…?" she asked softly.

Ghost smirked lightly placing the empty bowel on the coffee table and laying down with his gaze up toward the ceiling. "You always were very observant"

"Let it got Ghost, it's the past…" Antonia finally suggested softly.

"I know that's your heart talking, mine used to do the same thing…they were my boys, but I lost it in there, knowing they were out here living life as freemen while I was locked up like a dog, I took a bullet for them motherfucka's Antonia and they betrayed me, left me up there like I wasn't shit, they should have tried harder, if it was anybody else they would have went back, I say they owe me a lot more than money ya' dig?"

"Ghost-"Antonia went on to say something but was cut off quickly.

"I'm the one that started that fucking crew, so I decide how this story ends, simple as that cousin, anit no in-between"

Antonia sighed shaking her head as she looked over at him. "Why do I have to be on this with you?"

Ghost raised his head from the pillow and gave her a hard expression. "Oh I guess you forgot who took you in, half raised your ass and shit huh? Right now I'm the only family you got, so I say it's the least you could do, plus I'm trying to get paid"

Antonia closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away so he couldn't make eye contact with her "What do you want me to do?"

"I need about 3,000 and I know you still got that"

She looked at him.

"I'm going shopping for some new clothes for the two of us tomorrow, I'ma pay ol' Johnny boy a visit, see when the next big get together is, then we gon pay them all a visit, I'll tell you about the plan in the morning though cause I'm about to get some shut eye, big day tomorrow" he said before turning over on his side and drawing the sheet over his shoulder.

Antonia sat back on the couch for a moment letting everything that was just said sink in. She stood up and walked back to her room. Going over to her drawer she pulled out two wads of cash and sat it on the dresser before looking at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was doing funning things to her and all she wanted to do was go to sleep in hopes that she wouldn't feel the flighty feeling anymore. She walked back into the living room and placed the two bundles of cash on the coffee table next to the empty bowel. Before turning around she gave a look down at Ghost. She pulled the heavier cover over his shoulder and turned clicking off the lamb as she headed back to her room to get some much needed sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **"_wild Lilly's_"**

Antonia shifted in her sleep. Some of her dark hair fell carelessly from her ponytail and over her sleeping face. Trying to fight the sudden groans that were making their way from her tiny stomach she turned her body to rest on the opposite side. When she found it was no use escaping the annoying monster that now sat grumbling in her tummy, almost annoyed, she opened her eyes, sat up rubbing her face a bit and took a look around her small room with a stretch.

It was a charming aroma, one that had long since slipped from Antonia's five senses. There were occasionally times that these types of smells could be caught in small café's she would visit around Brooklyn with a few years on their back, an old southern owner with a wicked hand in the kitchen, and the type of coffee you'd travel an extra ten miles just start off the day with. Even as good as that was on a lazy Sunday afternoon, there was nothing like a home cooked breakfast.

The noise came again and this time she placed a hand over her belly to try and silence the beast. With a defeated sigh she got up and went to the bathroom to complete her morning routine. Once she had finished, she walked out of her room down the hallway and continued toward the kitchen where the smells seemed to intensify, which also made the beast growl louder.

As she approached she could hear laughter. She was almost taken back when she saw G and John sitting at the table, and Lilly and Ghost standing beside the stove as Lilly flipped over another pancake.

"Wow full house?" she stated rather than questioned to the group who directed all attention on her.

"Well sleeping beauty nice of you to grace us with you presence" John commented, while Antonia rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah sleeping beauty, cheesy pick up line for someone like you" She walked over to the blue eyed man pushing him playfully on the shoulder with a smile; he gave a laugh at the small push from the younger girl receiving a kiss on the cheek from her afterward.

"How's it going G?" Antonia said giving him a kiss as well. "Good, good…how about you love?" G answered with his thick Caribbean accent as picked up the morning paper again.

Antonia walked over to Ghost giving him a hug, and walked over to Lilly giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Actually I was sleeping like a baby until my stomach woke me up" Antonia looked around at all the food, Pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, muffins, and a fresh batch of coffee.

"Lilly this looks amazing, I know you did all this, Ghost don't do jack in the kitchen"

Lilly and john laughed as G gave a smile; ghost only smirked lightly at his cousin's comment.

"Ha-ha, neither do you" Antonia stuck out her tongue while Lilly began making her a plate.

"So Miss Antonia' any plans today?" Lilly asked turning the stove off.

"I don't know, I wanted to just sit around" She stopped her sentence and snapped her fingers.

"Aw that's right, I switched shifts with a co worker, and I'll be working at the café later, hate that damn job" She cursed under her breath taking the full plate of food from Lilly and taking a seat beside John.

"Since when did you work at a café, you spent the money from the job nine months ago already?"

"Please, you know it, a couple of thou' on some new leather boots and pair of jeans"

"What! How much was the jeans?"

Lilly laughed and Antonia looked over at the half stunned, yet smiling john.

"Oh and what did you spend yours on, three for the price of one at that titty bar I saw you and G at last week, hum?"

G who had taken a sip of coffee had almost choked, and everybody looked at him.

"You guys should be ashamed" Lilly said shaking her head.

"Yes you all should be" Antonia said scrunching her nose, agreeing with Lilly.

"Why put the business out there Antonia, keep it on the down low" John joked rather unfazed, if not proud of the allegation in some way.

Antonia took a sip of her orange juice and began eating her food with a shrug.

"Hey you started it Blondie"

"Why are you working at a café though, I'm a little curious now"

"Well for starters since I'm reckless, I thought it be better to keep myself occupied, you know busy myself so I don't get caught up in bullshit, the paychecks suck but with the money I make there I-" she stopped herself and looked at John's baby blues that seemed to be totally into what she was saying.

"What the…why you want to know that Johnny you stalker!" She scooted her chair away from him and continued eating keeping a watchful eye.

"Just a few more years, you just wait; you'll be like all the other women, hopelessly in love, and drowning in my eyes"

Antonia looked up at the ceiling

"Right…jail bait"

G shook his head with a small laugh half paying attention to their conversation.

"This is some really good grub, don't you agree mate?" G finally admitted.

John turned to look at him

"Yeah Lilly's an excellent cook, ghost is one lucky bastard, I can't even find a girl who can microwave"

"Maybe that's because you don't leave her clothes on long enough to find out"

John smiled at Antonia's comment.

"Damn you're on fire this morning, what Lilly put in those eggs"

"That could be true" G added really thinking about it.

Ghost who had been silence the whole time john and Antonia had there usually debate had guided Lilly out of the kitchen without the others noticing. He kissed her and lifted her face close to his own so that there was no other place their eyes could look but directly at the others.

"You know I love you" Ghost smiled when he heard her say that, even though there was no _I love you to. _

"I know you do, that's why with the next job we do, I'ma pay for your next semester, alright" Lilly's face lit up as she planted a sweet kiss on ghost lips.

She hadn't been sure if she was able to take the next courses of her business management classes due to her financial aid flopping, her father wasn't very well going to loan her the money, so she was really shit out of luck.

"Your good to me you know that" this time ghost was the one who smiled. "You're my girl, I got you baby don't trip"

John got up and took another muffin from the plate on the counter.

"So how long those two been together Antonia, there all in love bird mode"

Antonia finished the last bits of food on her plate before speaking.

"I don't get in there business like that, they have known each other since high school, so I'm guessing there's years on their relationship" She shrugged getting up, and put her dishes in the sink.

To her surprise there was a knock, and a man entered through the screen door. His hair was freshly combed, but his clothes were plain and his grey eyes troubled, it was Jake.

"Jake my man" G was the first one to greet him.

"Hey Gordon… John" He looked to the girl. "Antonia?"

John smiled slightly as Antonia took her seat again with a nod.

"Hey" she said almost plainly as ghost and Lilly entered the room.

Jakes face seemed to light up at seeing Lilly, which Antonia noticed but decided to ignore it.

"Morning Jake" she said with a smile walking over to the food. "Are you hungry, I made breakfast?"

"Morning Lilly, Ghost" he said softly looking at the two of them.

"I know it smells wonderful in here, but I'm not really in the mood to eat right now"

John noticed the frustration on his face.

"So how did the hiring go with your brother today?"

"Jessie's looking at a two years, but it can be reduced to one for good behavior"

"Two" Ghost replied.

Jake looked up at him.

"If he was on good behavior he wouldn't be looking at time"

Antonia rolled her eyes as her expression rested un-amused. Ever since Jake joined the group there had been this quit tension she noticed between him and Ghost. She knew him better than the other three men did, and with her own sassy attitude could pretty much handle anything out of the ordinary her cousin threw at her.

G seemed to dismiss it entirely with other things heavy on his mind, and john didn't seem to care as much as long as he was in on the action in some way, but Jake was often bothered by Ghost sarcastic sense of humor that always seemed to state the obvious at the wrong time.

"What you saying Ghost?" Jake asked with his jaw in tension.

"Thought I just said it, time is good for him, shit if I was the judge I'd give him three, your brothers to cocky, young and gullible for the streets, maybe in there he'll learn a few lessons" Ghost said walking away into the other room. Lilly looked down watching him leave.

Jake stood up and everyone in the room except G looked at him. Jakes fist were clenched and his expression was so hard he looked like a pit-bull ready to attack, his family especially his little brother was a sensitive subject for him, they had lost their mother and their father was in jail for murder, serving hard time. Jake had pretty much raised his little brother all on his own, so Ghost comment put a damper on his pride. Lilly with another plate full of food sat it on the table and looked at Jake with a small smile, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Here take a seat and have some breakfast"

"No Lilly really I ca-"

She gave him a look, cutting his sentence off.

"Please eat for me; you need something in your stomach"

Jake sighed with a nod, agreeing that he was just a little hungry. He took a seat and picked up a knife and a fork.

"Don't worry about Jessie; I'm sure he'll be out in no time"

Jake gave her a small smile. "Thank you"

G stood up folding the paper and placed it on the table. "Well while Jake is eating, the rest of us can make our way to the back porch to get ready to discuss the next job I have planned. They all agreed and everyone except Lilly and Jake left the table.

"Hey John" Antonia said grabbing his arm"

He looked at her.

"Yeah"

"Do you have your riffle with you?"

His brow rose.

"I think it might be in the truck…"

"Want to teach me how to shoot it? While were waiting for Jake to finish eating?"

"Sure, but I thought Ghost was teaching you how to shoot"

"Yeah little hand guns and stuff, so much so that I feel like I'm an expert, I'm trying to get on that sniper shit like you though, Mr. Army brat…"

John laughed at her little army joke.

"I mean I wouldn't ask if I didn't think I could handle it" she continued.

John finally gave in with a sigh. "Ah what the hell, let's go"

...

G and Ghost sat there watching the two, in almost disbelief at john's teaching skills. He was actually a very good instructor G admitted, that was of course when he wasn't bedding pretty women, a hobby that took up most of the time.

"Okay grip the rifle, place your dominant hand around the grip"

Antonia did as she was told and looked over at John for the next instructions.

"Place your other hand at a comfortable distance up the under grip of the rifle"

She followed the next step as he moved behind her on the left side. He placed the butt of the rifle firmly on to her shoulder.

"This gives you a firm and steady grip on the rifle" John explained.

"Why?" She asked eagerly wanting to learn.

"If the rifle has a lot of recoil it will keep it from moving about" he said looking at her.

"Okay" she nodded focusing again.

"Be careful Antonia, you're fully loaded!" Ghost yelled out like a concerned parent of some sort.

Antonia jumped when he shouted at her and John threw a look back at him. "Damn it Ghost don't do that, it makes her nervous, do you see how big this gun is?"

"Shit, I'm just saying" Ghost said leaning back in his chair. John cursed under his breath and went back to focusing on the girl holding the dangerous weapon.

"Be aware of the target and aim once you have the rifle in a comfortable position"

He moved to the side of her tilting her head in the position to look down the rear sight.

"Close your eye which is furthest away from the rifle, leaving the nearest one open"

Antonia closed one of her eyes shading her vision slightly.

"You see the target; he's in your sight…"

Her focused eye squinted.

"Yes" she answered softly.

"Let your finger rest on the trigger, don't pressure it"

She lifted her finger only to press lightly.

"Take a deep breath…and when you're ready, fire"

She took a deep and steady breath before letting her finger come down on the trigger. There was slight recoil but the bullet fired managed to hit the target. John looked forward seeing it had hit the left shoulder.

"That was good for a beginner, you stopped him"

"But I didn't kill him. Isn't that the point?"

"Give it time; you don't get good over night, takes practice"

She nodded her head giving him back his rifle.

"Hey if Ghost says its okay I'll take you up to the mountains sometime so we can shoot deer, its better with live targets"

She smiled.

"Okay, I'll hold you to it"

"Hey Antonia why don't you go get Jake so we can start this meeting already, he should be done by now" ghost said tossing a rock in the grass.

"Alright, alright" she said walking past him and G back into the house.

Antonia took out her ponytail tired of the hair that was rested over her face; she proceeded to put it in a messy bun at the thought of making that the reason why she didn't hit the center on the target when she stopped at the corner before the main entrance of the kitchen. She looked down hoping that she wasn't actually seeing what she thought she was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Jake said softly breaking there kiss.

Lilly placed a finger over her lips and looked down.

"It's fine, let's just forget about it okay" She went to put another plate in the sink but he stopped her.

"What if I can't forget?"

"I'm with Ghost Jake, make yourself forget"

Antonia cleared her throat and both Lilly and Jake looked up at her.

"Were about to start the meeting" She said before turning and walking away.

Jake and Lilly looked at each other before Jake followed Antonia back out to the porch.

...

Antonia yawned as G spoke. It was hard to understand his accent and the whole concept of where he was trying to go with his ideal, which it was exhausting her to listen.

"The score this time is 150,000"

Ghost sat back with a huff and the others looked at him.

"Something wrong Ghost?" G asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired of these penny nickel ass jobs man, we need to start hitting the millions, I mean the shit we making right now I can make off the street in a week, easy"

"I already told you, for us to be in the millions we need another man, besides that would cause us to wait longer periods of time in between to do jobs, a year at the most"

"Fuck that, another man, more money to split, shorter cut for the rest of us"

"The bigger the score the more work to do ghost" G reminded him.

"I mean the team we got is good, but not that good; we need a fifth man" John added.

"Sharing the bread is not the hard part"

"Yeah maybe not for you" Ghost said eyeing Jake, as the grey eyes looked back at him with the same glare.

"I agree with John" Antonia said breaking the tension. "I mean having another person puts us in a better timing position, plus if were taking out a bank there's extra hands, more eyes on the lookout for cops, silent alarms, and as a result it could push us more doe"

"Antonia's right, it's all about timing, and numbers" John added

"I still say no" Ghost said looking at all of them.

"Then we stay in the thousands ghost, simple" G said taking a stand from his seat.

"Whatever"

Ghost got up going back into the house...

* * *

><p><em>BaM, BaM, BaM!<em>

Antonia blinked quickly and looked to the side of the car window to see Ghost standing there with a dumbfound look all over his face. She reached over to unlock the door.

"Damn what the hell, I been standing out there for five minutes banging on the window"

"Sorry… "She said sitting back in her seat.

"You spacing out?" he asked looking at her.

"No I said, my fault, now kill it ghost…damn" She finally said annoyed at his prying.

"Fucks wrong with you?" he asked with a half smile.

"Was john there?" she said rubbing her temple, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, bastard bought a new car, shits pretty nice…looks like there last little job got them some serious cake, I got to say that chopper shit, best escape yet"

Antonia's eyes shifted to the side taking another look at john's home in the hills.

"Did he tell you were all the guys are going to be?" she asked starting the car up.

"Of course he didn't, but his ass is so meticulous and shit, saw it on the calendar, tomorrow night 11:30p.m at Jakes club"

"What are you wearing?" He asked placing his gun in the glove compartment.

"Uh a shirt some jeans, one of my leather jackets and boots, the usual" she said as if it wasn't even a question.

"Hum, after all that time? "He smiled.

"You don't want to make an entrance?"

There was a silence in the seconds that followed, but the small smirk on Antonia's lips was slightly present unaware to the man who sat in the passenger seat as she sped off in her black Mercedes Benz. Though there was an occasional doubt resting somewhere in the bottom of her stomach of the plan that Ghost had told her just hours before, after four long years, she was looking forward to seeing them all again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3** _"family reunion"_**

Ghost fixed his tie as he stood in front of the long mirror that was in the hotel room and it was around 11:50, almost time to make the grand entrance at Jake's club. It was bigger than Antonia's apartment in New York with two rooms with beds instead of just one, it wasn't as homely as his cousins living space but since the crew's location had changed and they needed to take a quick flight to set Ghost's plan in motion, this would do for the time being.

It was obvious the only reason Ghost even knew they were all somewhere in L.A was because there was no one else that could pull off a bank robbery with the news chopper as there get away. AJ was excellent at what he did but he left a trail of bread crumbs behind him.

Most of the three thousand dollars ghost had requested from Antonia was gone now. Spent mostly on clothes for Ghost, the two plane tickets to L.A, a rental car which was identical to Antonia's black Benz back in New York, and an outfit for her to wear to jakes club.

Ghost grabbed his eight hundred dollar coat from the arm of the couch, pulled it over his shoulders and fastened the buttons linking down it. After placing on his shoes that completed his look for the night, Ghost walked to the bedroom and stopped mid way not entering completely.

"Damn…" He said with a fold of his arms to his cousin's choice of attire.

Antonia stopped putting on her makeup to turn to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked moving her straight dark hair to one side.

"I didn't think when I said make an entrance that you were trying to make that kind of entrance"

Antonia looked down at her black dress that complemented her curves and hugged her waist with a beautiful v neck. The slit was long cut and reveled one of her long legs with the other hidden by the dark fabric. Her black stiletto's enlightened her freshly painted toes and her makeup and jewelry completed her wonderfully.

"Oh, I forgot… AJ supposed to be there tonight, that's right"

Antonia rolled her eyes as she turned back to her makeup and continued with the application with no response to her cousin's accusations on why she looked so presentable. She waited until he left from the room to look over her shoulder at the door he had exited.

She often wondered why he just didn't say she looked nice, there always had to be some smart ass comment that followed with it, but she had to admit that with Ghost being out of jail just 24hours, he had never looked so well put together in his life. He never cared for the fit of suits and ties that cost hundreds, but she was certain he was satisfied with his overall appearance this night; if he hadn't been the mirror would have been free sooner.

Once she was all done she stood up and gave herself one look over focusing more on her face then anything. Antonia didn't like makeup much and she hardly ever wore it, but it did seem to enhance her already striking features in a way that caused her green eyes to dance in a mysterious darkness with the soft smoky eye she had applied to them. She grabbed her black fur coat from the closet and put it on.

"Ghost, you ready?" she called out.

"Whenever you are…" he called back.

Taking a deep breath Antonia exhaled slowly and walked over to the lamp in her room to shut off the light. Once everything went dark she gave one last look around her room before shutting the door behind her.

...

They had arrived at 1:25 am after finding out where the actual location of the club was from an announcement promotion on the car radio. Antonia looked around at the club as the large bouncer guy at the front door took her fur coat from her shoulders.

"Well this is a pretty nice place jakes put together" she said admiring the setting slightly.

She was never really a fan of Jake, but she did admit his business skills were on point to pull off running such an establishment, at least someone put the crooked money they earned to make to use.

Ghost looked around "yeah it's alright, Lilly probably running it with him two way I figure, I would guess as much since there engaged and all"

"Maybe…" Antonia said looking around at all the people. "Wasn't she going to school for accounting or something?"

"Business management, missed her graduation cause I was locked up, bet Jake made it though" Ghost walked past his cousin and she gave him a look as she followed behind him deeper into the club.

"So where do you think they are, this club looks like it has plenty V.I.P sit downs"

Ghost looked up toward the upper level. "There high rollers" he gave a nod upward. "Up top is where I would go, so I can look down on all the people below me"

Antonia felt a little uneasy at his comment. "Hum"

"You go on ahead; I'll be up there in a minute"

She nodded and made her way past some guys who were looking at her like a piece of meat whispering amongst each other and even whispering to themselves what they'd do with that ass, but she ignored their ignorant callings and made her way to the man who was standing in front of the rope that lead to the upper levels of the club.

The clinking of glasses and laughter could be heard way up in the levels of the V.I.P area and all five men sitting around were deep in conversation.

"Ghost just walked in my house, drinking my whiskey, I was gonna shoot him in the back of his head" john protested with a glass in his hand.

"You should have shot him, guys been out 24hours and he already wants to do a job, he's crazy" Jake said walking to the other side of the room and taking a sip of his vodka.

"Well he's got huge balls" Jessie throughout admittedly.

"Yeah ghost doesn't play when it comes to money, he's too smart for that" John said agreeing with the younger guy even after the threat to put a bullet in his head.

"Bastards not that smart, he's clever but he anit smart" AJ said disagreeing with john as he sat up from his comfortable position on the leather chair to pour himself a drink of his own.

"Guys we always wait at least a year between jobs "Jessie said finally taking a seat on the chair opposite side of AJ's closer to the entrance of the V.I.P.

"There's a reason for that" he continued.

"Gordon you guys go way back right, you think he's being straight up?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Ghost could have ratted us out a long time ago but he didn't" G replied cutting the end off a cigar "kept his word"

John shook his head, still unconvinced of Ghost's intentions. "What's to stop him from doing exactly that once we give him his cut from 04" he asked looking around at the crew.

"See that's a problem that's a big problem man" AJ added.

"Something anit right, I don't trust him…"

"He's trouble" AJ said agreeing with Jake which hadn't been uncommon of him to do when it came to the subject of Ghost.

Like Jake, Ghost caused him an uncomfortable feeling. He wasn't threatening to AJ in the least and UN like Jake he didn't put him on edge as intensely, but there was just something about Ghost that linked him to a snake slithering on his belly, cunning but highly un loyal in the end of it all, even if he had took a bullet with silence for the four years for all of them.

AJ knew ghost felt some lingering feeling of abandonment and hate for the other three guys and himself, not to mention after Jake and Lilly got together and became engaged. Even if AJ was happy for the two of them he understood completely how Ghost might have felt, but because of that deep resentment that sat dormant in Ghost soul somewhere, he would never really trust him.

"Relax" G said trying to calm their suspicions.

Jessie shrugged. "I think he's on to something though, he says it's big-"

Jake cut him off with a cold stare. "Do I look like I care what he says?"

Jessie, feeling his brother's uneasiness looked down then gave a reassuring look back at him.

"Well whatever you decide to do I'm down wit you"

"Alright"

The two slapped hands in understanding and Jessie turned with a big grin.

"I'm going down to the loft, private party!"

Lilly walked in holding a small barrel filled with ice that held a large bottle in it. She looked over at Jessie who was just walking out.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"None of your damn business" he replied disappearing down the way.

Lilly laughed slightly "Ah… gentlemen""

"Lilly" G said allowed.

"Baby, who ordered the dom "Jake asked as the two shared a kiss.

"Oh, that's for Johnny boy, it's the girl in the green at the bar"

AJ and john both looked down seeing a blonde with a glass raised up at them.

"Um hum…" john mumbled to himself satisfied with her looks.

"She's cute" Lilly said with a smile directed at john.

"Don't make her pay for it" john said with a smirk.

"Nah-nah she's gonna pay man, this is how it's done, let me show you" AJ said getting up from his seat and making his way to the exit rope before G called out stopping him.

"Slow down ivy league… this anit the frat house"

Everyone in the room chuckled some.

"That's some funny shit man, that's some funny shit" AJ said with a thick smile.

"I recognize that sound…laughter?"

Everyone in the room looked up; Antonia crossed her arms trying to withhold her biggest grin yet at seeing all of them in the flesh, once again.

"Well I'll be damned…" John got up, his face in total disbelief.

"Antonia..." AJ questioned looking the women before him up and down with his eyes.

"Hey AJ" She said keeping her tone somewhat low as she let her grin soften a little seeing the deep blue eyes of the man that stood in a black suit, with a bowtie and hat.

John was quick on his feet, grinning from ear to ear like he had always had done when he seen her. He moved past AJ to embrace the girl he hadn't seen in years. Antonia smiled to herself as she felt Johns hands around her waist instead of under her shoulders, in a hug that lasted a little too long.

"Four years and you haven't changed Johnny, not one bit" she said pulling away to look at him.

"Well I see you've changed" He looked down and over her shoulder to view he rather firm looking backside. "A whole lot too"

"Still chasing skirts?" she asked with a confident smirk that she was right.

John winked in response.

"It's good to see you again"

The two of them finally separated and she walked over to G who stood up and gave her a hug.

"Antonia What a pleasant surprise, how you doin doll?" he said breaking the hug to get a good look at her.

"I'm fine Gordon, just fine…and how's-"Antonia started to ask.

"She's good…"

"Glad to hear it"

Antonia turned to look at Jake who was sitting in his chair.

"Hey Jake"

"Antonia" he replied standing and giving her a quick hug before taking his seat again.

Antonia turned finding Lilly who was standing behind her, she walked up to her and the two hugged almost awkwardly.

"Well you've grown up a lot since the last I saw you, you look amazing" Lilly said with a smile.

"Thanks" Antonia replied looking over at Jake "I'm impressed you two, this is a really nice club, very well put together place and I've seen a few…Oh and word over rumor, engagement?"

"It wasn't a rumor" Jake implied.

Lilly placed out her hand showing Antonia the big diamond ring.

"Ah nice" she said taking a glance.

"Well anyway congratulations"

"Thanks" Jake replied taking a sip from his glass.

"So what are you doing here?" john asked taking his seat again as AJ did the same, his focus still on Antonia and her black dress.

"I'll come back up later okay baby" Lilly said kissing Jake before turning to leave.

Antonia took a seat on the arm of one of the couches with john sitting nearby. "Well-"she began.

"Ghost?..."

Everyone looked up when Lilly called out that name. Jake turned slowly in his chair.

"…When did you get out?" she asked looking at her ex boyfriend in shock.

"Why, you miss me" Ghost said grabbing her hand, as she pulled it back.

Jake stood and his jaw clenched like it always had when the two were in the others presence.

"Ghost… you need to back up"

"Easy Jake easy, I wish you guy's the best, that's the past" he said looking over at Lilly, then back to the grey eyed man.

"I'm here to discuss the future… may I?"He said patting jakes shoulder and walking past him to stand beside his cousin.

"I told you tomorrow ghost" john said looking at him.

"I'm not here to bust any balls just business, alright" he said moving a little ways past Antonia.

"….AJ" he said looking at him with a grin. "Any more tat's?"

"Yeah man, a couple" AJ replied shifting his weight forward as he looked back up at ghost.

"Yeah, me too" he turned leaning over with his hand out.

"G?"

"Ghost…"

"How's my man?" Ghost smiled.

"I'm doing good mate"

It got quiet for a moment until AJ reached for his drink. The cup holder feel off the bottom of the glass and ghost looked around at everyone in the room.

"Lot of tension in the room huh?"

"What you want ghost" G finally asked.

Ghost looked around at all the guys again, then back at G.

"Got damn it's like that?"

"It's like that…" G replied and Antonia looked at Ghost.

"Well I'll be brief" Ghost said taking a cigar from the box in front of AJ.

"I say we go Italian job on that ass…"

The whole room went silent, until G stood up.

"Why don't we take this upstairs ghost?"

"Alright" Ghost agreed. "Fair enough"

...

"Same plan as before gentlemen, 25 to 30 mill all the cash we can carry, gota move fast though"

G gave him a look. "You say fast how fast?"

"Next Tuesday" Antonia said bluntly.

All the guys looked at each other as the conversation went mute.

"What?" G chuckled.

"Ghost, you want us to take down an armored truck in five days?" Jake asked as if Ghost was talking crazy.

"I mean it's not even worth talking about unless you got the route and they change the route all the time that's what screwed us up last time" G added.

AJ shrugged his shoulders twice with a smirk. "Yeah man you got the route?"

"Oh I got it" Ghost opened his coat reaching in the inside pocket to revel a folded paper. "Exact one from next Tuesday…"

Jake let his grey eyes look to the paper Ghost had just reveled, and sighed.

"Anymore questions?" Ghost said looking at AJ.

"How'd you get it?" G asked.

"In the joint I got in good with this Russian had the pleasure of keeping them guys from comten off his ass" Ghost looked around at all the guys before continuing.

"In exchange he had his comrades on the outside put the arm down on the dispatcher, so the dispatcher do anything to screw the job up, they wiping out his whole family back at the Ukraine down to the sheep dog"

Antonia looked over at ghost.

"Why should we trust the Russian?" john asked.

Ghost smirked. "They love they sheep dogs"

Antonia smiled a little looking down and G seemed to give a small chuckle.

"All bullshit aside" Ghost said moving on to the point.

"I'm in for a quarter mill with the Russians from my cut when the jobs done, it's not your concern so don't trust the Russians, trust greed"

"Why should we trust you?"

Antonia found herself looking at AJ when he asked that only to her surprise to see him looking directly back at her, ghost only smiled at the question AJ directed towards him.

"Well shit AJ I'm fresh out, I anit in no hurry to go back, besides why would I screw over all my guys especially when they holding all my money right?"

AJ nodded taking his attention off Antonia and to Ghost. "Okay what about the set up, I mean there no knowing the route and then there's the logistics you know five days like Jake said that's a real, real short fuse"

Ghost smiled pointing his cigar in the direction of the two men, Jake and AJ who were a couple of feet away from each other.

"That's where you come in but I trust that when you and Jake put your head together you'll figure it out, either way I need to know tonight you anit got the heart to pull it off aight' will settle up on the money you owe me, me and my cousin is si-a-narrow"

There was a silence among them, before Ghost nodded.

"Appreciate your time gentle men, thanks for the cigar" He threw a look to Antonia.

"Let's go…"

She got up from her seat she had taken on the ledge of the roof and walked past the four men following behind Ghost. AJ's eyes followed her before she vanished down the flight of stairs. Cursing under his breath slightly he looked around.

"Aye G let me check out that route" He said walking over to him.

"Yeah" G gave it to him and he looked it over again.

"This is not the way we do things gentle men "Jake warned.

"It's too fast it's to rushed, it's a lot of money but this whole thing feels forced, five days , five?" he questioned aloud.

"Yeah man but you know we can get the set up right" AJ shrugged now rather confident and willing to go through with it all of a sudden.

John nodded a smile slowly emerging "bet big win big it's the only way to play…"

G looked up to the L.A skies, his expression easy. "Were takers gents that what we do for a living, we take" He soon directed his attention back to Jake. "It's a lot of money Jake and that's what we're here for …"

"You sure about this" Jake asked again, doubt in his voice.

"If it checks out" G reassured him.

Jake put his head down for a second, still thinking it over, but finally he looked to G with a nod.

"If it checks out I'm in…"

Antonia looked to Ghost as the two walked out of the upstairs V.I.P making their way back into the club which had become even fuller then it had been when they first walked in. The music had switched and the energy had changed completely inviting more of the younger crowd to join in on the fun.

"Do you think you sold them?" Antonia asked unsure.

Ghost nodded watching as a girl past his way.

"There in, G will probably check the shit out for conformation, but it will…check out"

He looked over to his cousin.

"I'm a man of my word; he knows that better than anybody"

Antonia turned her attention to the bar.

"When it counts…"

"Ha-ha right, AJ's the brains…he'll convince the others that the route and all that shit is doable though I personally don't think that's his reason for wanting to do this…"

Antonia looked at him.

"But whatever"

"So what about Jessie, he in on this two?" she asked.

"My bet is he pulled off the last job with them, so he's been in this shit for a minute, probably my replacement to keep the five man balance, your cut will probably be shorter since you won't be evolved in the actual heist, but once the set up with the Russians go down, we taking it all anyway"

They both continued moving through the crowd of dancing people.

"john will play as long as there's a game he can bet on, jakes the only one with doubts at this point, but when has his ass ever been sure about anything, oh…well besides my girl" he laughed to himself.

"Anyway though, let's get the hell out of hear"

Antonia grabbed his arm stopping him making him look at her.

"I'm actually going to stay a couple more hours, maybe get a drink or something, you can take the car" She said handing him the keys from her black clutch.

"Alright what time you want me back up here?" he asked.

"No need, I'm a big girl now Ghost, I'll find my own way home"

"Right, okay then coo' I'ma try to find some pussy, been out of the joint this long and still anit got no ass yet, though looking at Lilly's did put a hard on, hum jakes one lucky sun of a bitch, But I'm out of here lil' cousin" he looked over at her with a smirk.

"Have fun…"

She threw a hand up watching him turn to leave.

"Yeah, you too"

...

It was now 3:15. Antonia sat there with her glass of red wine taking occasional sips, deep in her thoughts and unsure if she was disappointed that he did not take notice to her stunning appearance, that she had slaved herself in hours to achieve after four years of contact, or the feeling that was slowly creeping up her spine that maybe, he had forgotten about her entirely. She had long ago pulled her hair back into a bun away from her face, but she wondered with all that was evident in her expression had her decision been wise after all.

The whole time away she had never asked for AJ's status, what he was doing or how he was doing never left her lips in question, and if she had to ask it would have come from John who would have been more on her back about details then the FBI. As long as she knew in some way that he was still alive she could put her mind to ease with that much. There was no way of decoding his expression one hour and some minutes before; it had been blank and almost haughty with his tone of voice that followed in some instances, and she hoped with every fiber in her being that it was because of Ghost's presence and not hers.

"_Why should we trust you?"_

That question played over and over in her mind like an old photogram. Why AJ would ask that question, but look to her.

"You shouldn't trust me" She finally admitted aloud, taking another sip of wine.

"Huh?" The man who was sitting beside her the entire time asked.

Antonia placed her glass on the corner as she lifted a hand to her forehead and came to the conclusion on why she never dressed up and went to night clubs in the first place. She always seemed to get approached by the weirdest guys. They were creepers like john, older men who liked to chase around younger women, but at least when John did it he looked cute and made her laugh, this guy was just hopeless and annoying as all hell, he had been there from the moment she walked over to the bar and ordered, he was even offering to pay for the drinks, which she declined.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be" she asked hoping he would say yes so she could be alone with her thoughts and wine.

The man in the blue suit shook his head with a large smile. "Nope darling I'm all yours"

Antonia made a face like she was going to throw up.

"Great, um yeah I'm gonna go to the ladies room" she said standing from the stool by the bar counter.

"Want me to come with?" he asked getting up to.

"What!" she shouted turning to look at him.

"There are a lot of crazy people out here babe, just for your protection" he said confidently moving closer to her.

"You know what Darren or Devin or whatever your name is, I think I can handle this, so um yeah I'm gonna go, by myself to the ladies room, okay" she pushed him away from her and turned toward the direction of the bathroom.

"Damn I like bad girls, and its Devon sweet thing, you hurry back for a dance with big daddy"

"_Daddy, did his old ass really just say that to me?"_ she thought in her head with a shocked and confused expression. _"Hell no, what a pervert!..."_

"I sure will…" she lied with a half smile hurrying off as fast as her high heels would allow.

Once she reached the bathroom doors that read men and women she walked right past both to the hall that would lead to the back of the club for another exit. No red wine was that good to sit through the torture she had been through so she decided she would call it an un-successful night of getting loaded with drinks and sleeping the family reunion, ghost, the plan, and everything else off.

She was almost to the door when something grabbed her attention. It was hard to hear over the loud club music that was playing in the background, but it was out of place this tune that filled her ears, this haunting tune.

Was it a piano? She wondered letting her curiosity get the best of her.

Turning from the exit she followed the sound that led her to stairs with a dime light glowing from the bottom. Placing a hand on the railing she began walking down as the music grew louder with each descending step. As she listened the tune became more and more familiar which caused her heart to flutter.

She met the bottom and continued walking. Once she reached the room where the music was loudest she stopped and stood in the door way. Her expression eased and her curiosity conformed that it was the piano.

"Is this kind of thing what you're into now, dressing up and going to night clubs for the late night specials?" the man behind the piano asked. His cigarette sat in the glass tray burning a long line of smoke to the ceiling.

Antonia looked down as she softly bit her lip unsure of how to answer him.

"People often drown themselves in liquor when they want to forget something or someone"

"I wasn't trying to forget you …then or now, whether you believe that or not"

"I flew back to Brooklyn to put flowers on your mother's grave three months ago, I don't know why; guess I was thinking about you" he said this without making eye contact with her.

The music stopped.

"Why did you come back?" He asked softly, and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Ghost…"

"So, if ghost hadn't come back, would you have ever come back?" He asked again.

"I don't know AJ" she said finally moving from her position in the doorway.

She walked over to the piano running her hand over the hard old wood. She closed her eyes to listen but realized the song had stopped moments ago.

"_That song…"_

"Why didn't you tell me she died?"

She opened her eyes a little taken back by his question.

"Why should I have, she was a crack head, just one less off the street" she said sharply.

AJ shot a look at her and Antonia was a little shocked when he stood up suddenly and made his self inches away from her face.

"What the hell were you running from?"

She stayed silent either unable or unwilling to answer him, but as she looked into his soft mellow blues and felt her lips beginning to tremble; her own eyes where becoming hazy and she was sure that she would soon be blinded by her own tears. Then the anger came from deep inside her and she pushed him back.

"I'm not running from anything" she finally yelled forcing the tears to stay contained in there fortress.

AJ wasn't shocked by the push; in fact he just stood there looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that" She warned.

"Why not?" He asked folding his arms.

Antonia enraged at his stare walked over to him pushing him back again and again and again until he embraced her tightly and she feel in his arms.

Feeling his warmth surrounding her she soon embraced him with all she had, and she did it the way she had wanted to do it the first time she had saw him again. Finally she brought his face to hers and kissed him, which he was in no objection to kiss back. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Bringing her over to the piano bench "Ding-ding, diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing,doooooooong" went the keys of the old piano as there now aggressive kissing caused there body's to rush slightly over them and they both laughed.

AJ was even more handsome then she had remembered him, only this time he was even more propitious in his pursuit. He had matured from twenty two to twenty five and she could see his mentality had sharpened with wisdom and knowledge. When she finally broke the kiss, she looked him over and smiled to herself at the style he seemed to keep throughout the years of her absence. She admired that about him, his extravagant self expression.

"I forgot to tell you how gorgeous you looked tonight; I've never seen you look so classy and beautiful before" he said looking at her with that look she hated to love.

"Hey I did all this because-" she stopped for a moment in notice that her voice was a bit flighty; it was this strange nervousness she seemed to have around him. She somewhat hated to admit the rest to him because she felt like a small girl with a grade school crush, but it put a smile on her face even still to do so.

"I knew I was going to see you again AJ" she finally said looking to his eyes.

"I missed you…" He said with a small smile making their noses touch.

"So what was the little display upstairs about then?" she asked curiously.

"Disbelief mostly…I wasn't even sure it was you, felt too much like a dream, plus I was pretty smashed before you came"

Antonia closed her eyes with a smile and kissed him again taking his hat from his head and placing it atop hers savoring the flavor of him, cigarettes and all.

She broke their kiss for the second time and AJ looked at her hungry. She could look in his eyes and without words know what they were asking.

"Ghost is there…I let him take the car"

"My place then" he said leaving butterfly kisses on her neck. Just the scent of her perfume was weakening his ability to contain his manly urges.

"I've got some wine and shit…that kind you like, red"

As the sudden but light sparks of intensity hit her body she nodded.

"Your place…"

"Alright come on" AJ kissed her quickly and stood up offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up with him.

The club was still going strong when the two reached the main floor.

"I'll go get your coat, which one is it?" he asked through the music.

"It's a long black fur coat "she answered folding her arms.

He nodded before disappearing into the crowd.

Antonia looked up at the blue and green dim lights glowing down on the dance floor. Taking her attention to the upper levels for some reason she noticed Lilly, looking down at her. She dropped her arms as her piercing green gaze went on more intensely at the brown skinned women. _"Why is she looking at me?" _she thought.

"Hey?"

Antonia turned to find the last person on earth she wanted to see, the man in the blue suit.

"What is it?"She asked sharply.

"Damn you sure did take a long bathroom break babe, hope you're all refreshed and ready for that dance you owe me"

Antonia went to speak when she felt an arm rest over her shoulder.

"She's taken"

Antonia looked to AJ who had a very cocky smirk; she looked back at Devon tipping the hat to go over one of her eyes with a wink. The older man stood there pride crushed as he watched the woman in the black dress walk out with the guy in the bowtie.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4** _"Many Meetings and some bullshit parte 1"_**

"You really need all this stuff?"

Antonia proposed looking over at john and then back at the counter, that was filled with all types of gun equipment and two fishing poles that the front cashier had started to ring up.

"No, but I thought we'd go shark hunting up there two, I'm surprised that Ghost is actually letting you go next week" he exclaimed looking down at all the things he was about to purchase.

"Yeah after the job we just did, guess he just wants some time, at the last meeting he was pretty pissed so I don't know, I'd rather just let him and Lilly chill you know, I'm sure they don't get a whole lot of privacy with me living there…"

John turned to survey her as he searched for his wallet.

"Well maybe he should listen to the suggestions were giving him, I mean granted we can't just let anyone in with us, but another man would sure make the jobs a whole lot easier, and provide a little more cash for us" He implored.

Antonia shook her head slightly knowing her cousin better than that.

"Ghost is too greedy to share with a fifth person; he hardly likes splitting the money as it is" she threw a look over at one of the guns behind the glass, inspecting it.

"I'm sure if it was left to him and humanly possible he'd do all the jobs himself without a crew at all"

"Yeah he is a greedy son of a bitch" john finally ranted. "I did notice that when he was splitting the money this time, he was all hesitant…like uh forty, sixty five"

Antonia laughed.

"Your silly Johnny, I didn't see him do ALL that" she disagreed, looking back at him, giving Ghost the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay maybe not that, but something like it" john fussed.

The man looked over at the two of them and then directed his attention to john.

"Okay your total comes to 356.89" he said bagging the last thing.

"Okay here you go" John responded handing him four hundred dollar bills.

"Four hundred, alright" The man looked at john before typing the number into the cash register.

Antonia and john flashed a look at each other before a quiet laugh was shared between them.

"Here's your change sir, you both have a good day"

John took the money and placed it in the pocket of his coat.

"Yeah man thanks, you too"

...

Lilly kissed Ghost one last time as she got up from the bed and put on her robe allowing him to get a glimpse of her perfectly fitted body.

"What are you in the mood for baby?" she asked.

Ghost sat up and gave a small chuckle at her question.

"Shit I thought I just let you know girl"

"No I mean to eat" Lilly laughed.

"Oh" Ghost laughed in return shaking his head.

"Let me see I'll have a ham turkey bacon sandwich wit tomato and mustard, and a beer if we got anymore "he added.

"Okay I'll be right back"

"Shoot hurry, we got just enough time for round two"

Lilly smiled at the suggestion and stepped into her slippers making her way to the kitchen. Ghost laid back on the mattress with a big sigh after her exit. It was a long dragged out sigh, the kind he had after good sex, the kind he had been used to ever since he met Lilly. He let the cool breeze hit his skin and laid there looking up at the ceiling.

"Knock- knock", ghost set up hoping he didn't hear a knock on the door.

His body was so relaxed he didn't want to move.

"Knock- knock" it came again and he sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'll get that Lilly don't worry about it"

He got up throwing on his boxers and a t-shirt that had been thrown on the floor carelessly; he stretched which caused his back to crack in a few places. He put on his own house shoes before making his way to the front door. When he opened it, tired and troubled grey eyes met his gaze.

"Jake, and to what do I owe this pleasure?" He grumbled.

"We need to talk ghost" Jake carried on, as something in his tone was very serious.

"Bout what Jake?" Ghost hissed rubbing the front of his stomach feeling the hunger pains coming now.

"Business, can I come in?" He asked noticing that he was still standing outside without an invite.

Ghost stepped to the side to let Jake in. Jake walked over to the couch seeing Lilly in the kitchen preparing something in her robe as he took a seat. His gaze stayed there until he noticed Ghost sitting across from him.

"As you can see you caught us at a bad time, now let's get to what we got to get to so I can get back to what I had going on before you got here" Ghost protested allowing his back to sink in the cushions of the chair.

"Fair enough, about my share" Jake began.

"Yeah?"

"The percentage, why was it so low" He went on.

"Look the cut is divided by how much of a job the players do, yours just didn't happen to be that big this time, that's all" Ghost shrugged dismissing his statement as if it hadn't been that big of a deal to complain about.

"So where did the rest of my money go" Jake demanded.

"I split it between me and Gordon's cut, him mostly since he found the job"

"Ghost, you know I needed the full cut this time around, I have a lot of shit to take care of, and if money's not coming in how can I do it?"

Lilly stopped for a moment to listen to the conversation.

"I really wish I could help you, but better luck next time man, the more you do the more you get, none of us really got shit this time anyway so you should be happy, it was something"

Jake looked at Ghost ready to say something but the vibration of his phone stopped him. He looked down and took it out of his pocket.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey…" the voice on the other end replied soberly.

"What's up little bro?..."

Jake gave off a soft sigh.

"Nothing much… I hate this fucking place Jake, I feel like I'm going crazy in here man" Jessie finally yelped losing his composure.

"Hey-hey" Jake said quickly trying to calm down the younger brother.

"Remember what the judge told us…good behavior and the sentence will be reduced, just..."

Jake looked up noticing Ghost was staring at him.

"Just hang in there and do what you have to do man"

"You gonna be able to send for that order of food for me this month right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm uh get it to you little bro" Jake promised.

Lilly looked down finally, focusing back on making ghost sandwich.

"Alright…hey man thanks" Jessie breathed softly.

"For what?" Jake muttered.

"Not given up on me in here, I know mom wouldn't be too pleased about all this but-"

"Nah I got your back, always blood. …you take it easy in there Jessie"

Jake closed the phone and stood up.

Ghost looked over at the other man shaking his head, as if to say the conversation he just heard was not shy of pitiful.

"Ghost your sandwich is ready" Lilly called out.

"Alright"

Jake looked over at her, the same troubled expression written all over his face.

"Hi Lilly..."

"Hey there Jake..." she said with a soft smile quickly taking her focus to Ghost.

"So are we finished her Jake" Ghost retorted looking at the other man.

"I guess so ghost"

Jake was sure that he would get no father then he had moments before. It was no use talking to Ghost about his troubles; in fact he wouldn't at all. To him Ghost only cared about Ghost, everyone else came second if at all, and he often wondered if he what he had told him had been the whole truth, he could very well believe that ghost took most of his share for himself without Gordon's knowledge, and only said Gordon knew of the shortage of cash to ease his suspicions.

Jake looked to the floor and placed his phone away in his pocket. As made his way to the door ready to leave, deciding that it was best to bid his own fair well, he turned one more time to look at the two of them.

"I'm heading over the hospital, you guys coming?"

Lilly went to speak but was cut off by ghost who seemed to speak for her.

"Nah, you go on ahead bro, call and keep us updated" ghost said folding his arms.

Jake gave a look to Lilly before nodding and walking out the door.

...

"So, you ever been to the mountains before?" John asked looking over at the girl in the passenger seat while keeping his eyes on the road all at once.

"Uh… my brother took me up there once when I was a kid, it was in Colorado though, I think" Antonia clarified as her focus remained out the window at the light rain that was starting to fall.

"Ah your brother huh, you never said you had a brother" John questioned, interested.

"I don't here you talk much about your family"

He glanced over at her again.

"Yeah, Ghost is pretty much the only family I got left so, nothing much to say about the rest of them…"

Antonia finally sat back and observed the road that seemed bare. She would think it was the rain that took the people off the streets, until she come to notice that the two were taking a back way back into Brooklyn.

"When did you come to live with him?" John prattled on, turning on the windshield wipers that threw the rain from the glass on both sides.

He seemed egger to hear about it, he didn't know much about Antonia, partly because he never had the chance to ask the girl anything that personal and also because he was sure she didn't want to take that route, if she had went to live with Ghost there had to be a tragic reason why, by choice didn't seem reasonable, not in her circumstance anyway.

"When I was fifteen…"

"Didn't like home anymore?" he asked.

"No I liked home, just had to leave it…"

She had seemed to sink deeper in her seat after that sentence.

"Oh" john said noticing her sullen position.

"What about you?" she responded keeping her focus straight on.

"Got any family?"

John looked over at her, not thinking he would be asked the same thing.

"Ah, no family…and I didn't like home too much" he admitted making another turn.

Antonia finally looked at him curiously.

"Really, why not?" she pried sitting up in her seat.

"I was pretty much the outcast; my parents and I never really saw eye to eye on nothing"

Antonia looked at his blues eyes that were focused on the road; they were different, more…sharp.

"That's why I joined the army…it was an escape for a while, but it didn't last, and it's not something you run away to, to feel any type of comfort, ya know"

"What kind of things did you see out there?" she muttered still looking at his eyes.

"A whole lot of stuff"

"Anything you want to remember..."

"No, nothing...in fact there are a lot of things I'd like to forget"

Antonia looked away when she noticed the clenching of his jaw; she was asking too much, digging much too deep.

"It seems like I lost a whole lot more then I actually gained over there" john carried on seeming to be stuck in a memory.

Antonia placed a hand on his shoulder lightly, and john looked over at her like he had been taken from a voodoo trance.

"Hey, at least you're a kick ass shooter dude, not many people can say that, sniper status you know" she encouraged and gave him a smile hoping to have lightened the mood some.

"Ha-ha sniper status, not quiet, but it sounds nice" john said with a smile.

Antonia laughed.

"Hey you hungry or anything, we can stop somewhere and pick up a couple of burgers before we head back" john said looking over at her.

"Sounds great so-"

"Ring-Ring" the sound of the phone cut her off mid sentence.

"Hold that thought" john demanded playfully, pulling out his phone.

"Got ya" Antonia proposed holding off what she hadn't got to finish.

"Hello…got Antonia with me, just picked up the stuff for next week ….what?"

Antonia inspected John's face, his eyes…they were sharp again, and his expression as a whole was in disbelief and worry, which caused her concern to rise on who could have been on the other end of the call.

"Okay will be right there, no man were on our way, which room is it…alright" john hung up the phone.

"What's the matter?" Antonia cried.

"Naomi was checked into the hospital for an over dose"

Antonia looked down closing her eyes with a deep sigh.

"Damn…"

"Jakes already up there, I know you don't like hospitals, if you don't want to go I can drop you off-"

Antonia objected quickly.

"No I'm going, I'll be okay…"

When the two of them got there it was raining harder than it had been on the drive. Antonia stepped out the car and shut the door looking at the big building before her. "You okay?" she herd john asked as the two began walking to the front entrance. She nodded keeping secret that her heart was beating so loud she felt she would go deaf from the sound, her steps seemed heavy but she kept going following behind john ask he walked past the front desk, to the elevators. While inside Antonia stayed silent and watched the lights in the numbers change from blinking off to on. When they finally reached level five John walked out quickly as he made his way to look for the room number G had given over the phone. Antonia tried to keep up but she suddenly stopped to look at a room with a large glass window, they were light, but she could hear, voices.

"_Excuse me may I help you?" _

"_Detective, Jones with the FBI…"_

"_FBI, what's this about sir, this is the critical condition area, and surely you're lost"_

"_Doctor I came because I heard that your hospital is housing a very seriously injured patient, this patient is a Vidal piece to our current investigation"_

"…_I see" _

"_Has she said anything?"_

"_No, not since she was brought to us, it was tragic; she was in desperate need of our help. Last week her whole family was massacred" _

"_My God…"_

"_The monsters kept her alive and throughout the night the poor girl was brutally assaulted, all the while her family member's bodies lay lifeless around her. She's confided in us thoughts of suicide so we've kept her in this room on close watch, a hard thing for a girl her age to see and endure all at once"_

"_Will she recover soon doctor?"_

"_Were doing the best we can, but for now…all we can do is hope"_

"_Please I must ask that you leave and let her rest, the investigation I'm afraid will have to wait"_

"Antonia!"

"What?" She looked up noticing john had been calling her. She turned her attention back to the room, the empty room. Placing her hand on the glass she looked closely, taken back.

"I found them, Come on" he said grabbing her hand.

The two of them rushed around the corner and down another hall to find G and Jake sitting outside of room 1209 with two doctors in gagged in conversation a few spaces away. They walked over to them letting their hands separate.

"How's she doing, is she okay, you two looked like you've seen a ghost or something, we good?" John asked panting and slightly tumbling over his words, looking to Gordon who had a blank look on his face.

"Doctor said she's gonna make it, they got her here in time" Jake answered comforting John's slight panic.

Antonia looked away from the three men and to the door behind them.

"Aye G you okay?" John cried, concerned about his friend's silence.

"How many more times mate, how many more times will it have to be before it's over"

Jake looked down, as john let out a sigh.

Opening the door Antonia stepped inside the room. She did it so discreetly that none of the guys noticed she had went in. Closing the door behind her she bit her bottom lip and walked over to the bed where Gordon's sister was lying. Antonia trailed her hand over the white wool looking at the peaceful sleeping face before her.

She took her attention from her face to her left arm. Lifting and turning it slightly she noticed the needle wholes. With a small gasp she bit her lip once more as her emotions triggered the salty mess in her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away leaving no traces that they had ever been there.

With her hand again she gently brushed the strand of hair from her face.

"Naomi…"

John looked at G again hoping he would listen to his pleas so he wouldn't have to keep going through the same thing over and over.

"Look man that's why you got to put her on watch; there are tons of rehab programs…but there's nothing you can do when she's like this"

"She'd hate me if I sent her away, beside I would never send her to some program that didn't give a rat's ass, the good programs the ones you're talking about; do you know how much they cost?" G raved, placing his hands over his face.

"You're not her father G, you're her brother, you can't keep her under 24hour watch, beside she's a grown woman, she wouldn't go for that no way" Jake clarified and looked over at Gordon placing a comforting hand on his back.

"I know how it is man, Jessie got a hard head to, he does things that he know he shouldn't do, but john's right she needs a good rehab program, when she's better and I know she'll get better, talk to her about it, you don't have to force her, just try and reason with her"

"I agree man just talk to her"

"Alright lads" G mumbled finally giving in. "Alright"

...

_ding-ding…"_

"_Pick up, bacon and pancakes for table seven!"_

It was another morning just like any other at Soul food café. People coming and going, getting their usual, some new customers, but mostly the same ones that came every day for either their breakfast or cups of hot coffee, lunches or quick dinners before heading home. Half sleep and groggier then the last like Mr. Clapton who swore up and down he slept at night. Most knew him to be a con-artist with his words and dismissed the fact that he was really a workaholic like he claimed, when it had been said more than once that he was seen with a young girl that wasn't his wife. There were all types of things that were rumored at the café, and if there happened to be a show every now and again it was the type of thing most of the customers chose to observe from a distance.

"Hey, Antonia?" Tiffany a girl about 5'5 with cinnamon skin, dark browns and short dark hair called out.

Antonia looked over at her taking her attention away from the wall that she had been looking at. She was still thinking about the hospital, Naomi and now for some reason Ghost, and why he hadn't been there with the rest of them. She never mentioned it to him since it happened two days before, but it was a thought that just wouldn't leave her.

"What's up?" she finally answered standing to reach a good 5'8 compared to the other girl.

"You know there doing that benefit contest again this year" She said putting some of the clean dishes aside for the next batch of customers that were sure to arrive with the hours to come.

"Which one, the jazz and blues one?" Antonia clarified putting her hair back in a better bun.

"Yeah, you gonna sign up this time?" Tiffany nagged nudging her.

"Me ha-ha, yeah not any time soon" Antonia objected throwing off the ideal entirely.

"But why you asking me if I'm signing up, you're the one who can blow Diana Ross out the water, why don't you sign up for it?" she suggested.

"See I would but you know I'm shy girl…I'd freeze up on that stage, then you got everybody looking at me, boo that's doing too much" tiffany said shaking her head.

"You can do it because you feisty, got some confidence on you to, butter pecan Rican"

Antonia laughed. "Whatever Tiff I say you're crazy if you don't use that voice while you still got it"

Tiffany waved her off and with the sound of the doors "ding" She looked to see who had entered the little café.

Quickly she grabbed Antonia's arm bringing her to peep over the tall counter.

"Girl look what the cat drug in"

Antonia looked at her friend like she was crazy and gave off a shrug.

"Yeah, so?"

"So girl we give them good service we can get some good tips, their pockets look fat, what you mean?"

She nudged her again and Antonia walked away from the counter.

"I'll pass"

"Why?" Tiffany wined following behind her.

"I'm allergic…"

"To what?" Tiffany asked confused.

"Rich people" Antonia answered looking at her.

Tiffany only laughed.

"Girl you crazy, Hey but you mind keeping a watch I have to make a call"

Antonia sighed. "Damn tiff I would like to take my break sometime today"

"I'm sorry girl it will only take like five minutes, I need to call my mom and see if she can keep the baby for a couple more hours"

"Why, I thought you were off in a little while?" Antonia interrogated with a brow half raised.

"Well I was but Lucy called in sick"

Antonia folded her arms.

"Again?"

"Yeah, but you know she got that boyfriend and you know how he is, all possessive and stuff, which is crazy to me cause he don't work, I mean at least buy me something if you gonna be acting a fool"

Antonia sneered "Right, asshole expects her to pay all the bills when she has four other mouths to feed, I seen a few of those around"

"Tell me about it I'm glad I didn't marry one, I mean macho can't keep himself out of jail, but he never put his hands on me, I can't imagine having to wear all that makeup everyday to hide that shit"

Antonia leaned on the wall.

"How long does he have this time?"

"Just a couple of months, he should be getting out real soon"

"What happen to his job, they gonna let him back on?" Antonia asked curiously.

"I sure hope so, his job paid real good, 7.50 an hour, we could have used the extra money, Marley goes through dippers like it's nobody's business, that little thing can eat"

"She's a real cute little girl, sassy to…the last time I say her she rolled her eyes at me!"

"What, she did?" Tiffany asked rather surprised.

"Yeah, nine months old with an attitude, I was like really, at least wait till your five" Antonia laughed.

Just then a large coco completed woman with a sweet face walked in, her hands placed on her hips looking at the two younger girls who looked back at her like they stole something.

"Hey-hey am I paying yall girls to talk or serve all them guest we got up in here" Her southern accent was thick and firm like a momma scolding her little ones for their bad behavior.

"Serve the guest…" Both of the girls said looking down as they both smiled at the lady's performed snappiness; she couldn't shake it even on pretend. She was the nicest and most caring woman; it was all over her full face, no matter its mask.

"Right then get to work, go on get" she directed her attention to Tiffany and then looked over at Antonia.

"Antonia you can actually take your break sweetheart"

"Oh well Tiffany needed to make a call Miss Shirley, so I'll wait" She smiled.

"A call, now Miss Tiffany when you're clocked in you can't be making phone calls on my time" she said firmly but with softness.

"Please Miss Shirley" Tiffany begged.

"It will only take a sec; I just need to call my mom to ask if I can cover the extra hours you needed to be filled"

"Oh okay, but make it quick baby we got work to do"

Tiffany nodded with a hurry out the back and Antonia smiled.

"Yes Miss Shirley" she said before the door closed behind her.

The girl in a cashmere sweater pushed her blond locks over her shoulder and shifted in her seat for the third time since being there.

"AJ why did you bring us to this place, we could have had lunch in one of those upscale restaurants a few blocks up, I know of a couple, with much better seats"

She shifted again annoying herself of the new change in position.

"If we leave right now we can get a good deal on some wine to celebrate" She smiled leaning over and planting a kiss on her boyfriend's neck. AJ turned and smiled meeting her lips in a quick kiss as he led his focus back to the menu.

"Ah you're not getting out of it that easy Sara, just sit back and relax, I brought you here just for that simple fact, try something new for a change babe"

"I'm not a fan of fatty foods sweetie, I need to keep this figure in tip top shape" she said admiring her own body.

"What makes you think there fatty foods?" AJ asked looking up at Sara.

"Uh look around, half the customers in here are overweight, it's all that grease" Cathy, the girl who was sitting across from the two mentioned in a quit whisper and looked around.

"Yeah man it does look a little dirty in here" proposed the boy sitting across from AJ and next to Cathy.

"Like they don't clean up enough, I was thinking the same thing Kyle, Cathy want to jet?" Sara agreed getting up grabbing her coach bag.

"Chill out you guys its fine" AJ said looking at Sara.

"Sit down…"

She huffed but complied with a pout.

"I'm just saying for sanitation purposes, perhaps Sara's right"

"I guess since you're gonna become a doctor, your gona be more anal about shit like that huh?" AJ asked removing his coat with a small grin.

"You're correct AJ, did you know that-"

"Cathy baby not now, as much as I love to hear a lecture on health, I'd rather not" Kyle objected stopping the biggest speech of his life from happening.

"Dido" Sara mumbled crossing her arms.

Cathy looked around at all of them through her brown frames tossing her red curls back from her shoulders.

"Whatever, when you all get sick and die from an infection, just remember that Cathy Donovan tried to warn you of the dangers but you wouldn't listen"

"I'll be sure to tell the preacher to send you a special shout out at the funeral "Kyle said and rolled his eyes up.

"Come on you guys here, look for something to eat" AJ demanded passing them all a menu.

"Who took you here…I know you didn't think up this place yourself" Sara finally ranted, scrunching her nose as she looked down at the menu and the food selections.

"A good friend of my dad's took me to this café one time for lunch, when he used to have on calls in New York, I was just a kid so I couldn't go in the meetings, and sitting in the lobby waiting for him got old fast, gave me some time to explore a little, My dad had his friend keep an eye on me, I found a couple restaurants including this one with him, ever since then I've been hooked, they really have some good stuff here" AJ said with a smile.

"Was your dad's friend black by any chance?" Sara prattled on still looking at the menu.

"Must have been if he introduced him to this place" Kyle added.

"Yeah, actually he was" AJ clarified putting down his menu again.

"You meet a lot of cool people down here, different"

"Yeah… we can see that" Sara breathed turning the next page in the menu.

"What kind of music is this?" Kyle grumbled looking around at the unfamiliar sound.

"It's Jazz" AJ cried dumbfound.

"Jazz huh, well I prefer classical but I guess" Sara proposed with a shrug.

"This is Freddie Hubbard, one of the musical greats…his music IS classic"

"What?" Kyle broke out, wondering why the hell his friend even knew that, or cared for that matter.

"I'll stick to my Beethoven classics baby, thanks" Sara said giving AJ's cheek a pat.

"You two seem to differ in art" Cathy finally joined in.

"In a lot of other things two" AJ admitted still confused on why the hell Sara had patted him like her pet.

"Really, what else?" Kyle asked interested.

"Well for one" Sara started. "The tattoos"

"There not a bad thing, a little rebellious maybe" Cathy inquired.

"There not rebellious, I got them for my own pleasure…" AJ replied in defense.

"Well his mother hates them, I have to say I agree with her, I mean AJ's going to be a big executive like his father, no successful man that I know of has ink all over his body, and you should get those things removed AJ seriously" Sara carried on throwing him a concerned look.

AJ turned in frustration to look over at his girlfriend, trying to say the next thing as respectful as he could.

"There are plenty of successful people who do, trust me…and I never said I was taking the job at my father's firm, and I don't need to remove them, but thanks for the suggestion" he finished with a nod.

"But baby I mean, you want to follow in your dads footsteps don't you? Given their big shoes to fill, but I believe in you…you know I do"

AJ placed a hand over his temple caressing the busted nerve Sara seemed to have caused him.

"Can we talk about something other than how big a shoe my father has please?"

"AJ I'm not trying to-"

Her sentence was cut off by a louder voice.

"Well bless my soul, if it isn't David's boy!"

AJ looked up as a big grin came over his face.

"Hi miss Shirley!" he stood up and gave her a hug, when it broke the large lady looked him over as her dimples deepened, she had the happiest of smiles.

"Look at you, you got taller"

"Almost Giorgio's height now?"

Miss Shirley laughed.

"Oh Dat boy, he use to tease you all the time about that, if he could see you now…"

"How you been miss Shirley?"

"Ah hanging in there, how bout you honey?"

"Pretty good, just graduated"

"From that nice college in New Jersey, ha-ha congratulations baby!"

She hugged him again excited.

"Thank you" he said with a smile.

"I always knew you'd do well, you have always been a smart young man, do you know what you want to do with your degree?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Well..."

Sara cleared her throat causing AJ to look at her. In the moment he had forgotten his friends were there.

"Oh miss Shirley, these's are my friends Kyle, Cathy, and my girlfriend Sara"

"How you all doin?" Miss Shirley asked with a big smile and a nod to all three.

"We good" Sara hissed sitting back with a fold of her arms giving the woman the dirtiest look humanly possible.

"Well it was nice to see you again AJ, I hope you all enjoy the food, I'll send you a server right away, and did you want me to start you off with some drinks?" Miss Shirley asked reaching for a pen and pad in her apron.

"No Thanks, Miss Shirley will just wait for the server… its fine" AJ insisted.

Once the older woman walked away he looked over at Sara, his face in all seriousness.

"Don't do that again"

"Do what?" Sara proposed.

"Oh my ghetto accent, sorry baby I thought you wanted us to fit in with your friends?"

AJ gave her a look and Cathy cut in quickly.

"Let's move on to a new conversation shall we?"

"I need a fucking cigarette" AJ complained putting his head in his hands.

"That's another thing we don't have in common, those damn cigarettes" Sara added.

"What do you mean, you're the one that turned him into a chain smoker"Kyle responded looking at her crazy.

_Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, one hundred, _Antonia folded down the twenties and hundreds that added up to 700 hundred dollars and gave another look around making sure it was all clear. She grabbed Tiffany's purse from atop of the locker and stuck it in quickly. It was her last little bit of money from the job her and the crew had pulled off. Granted she could have used the money for a new leather jacket she wanted to buy, but she'd feel super guilty knowing she was wearing leather while her friend's daughter was hungry for food. She placed the bag in its current position and sighed.

"There you are Antonia, you have a table" Miss Shirley said handing over the pen and pad.

"A table, but Miss Shirley I'm about to take my break" Antonia pleaded.

"Come on girl I don't want no excuses"

Antonia took both the pen and pad and sighed deeply.

"Now, its table four" She smiled "And make sure you give good service"

"Yes Miss Shirley" Antonia declared with a pout as she put back on her pink waitress hat leaving the back room. She stomped the ground walking past the other tables towards number four.

"Hey Antonia tomorrow you wanna clear?" A tall brown skinned boy with a dish rag who had been wiping off tables asked through hazel eyes.

"Not now Bruno I gotta table" she said walking past him.

"What does that have to do with wanting to clear dishes your next shift?" he pestered looking at her aloof.

"I said not now!" she snapped, causing the taller boy to flinch a little at her outburst.

She walked over to table four and stopped mid way when she saw that it was the rich people from earlier. "_Motherfuck…"_ She muttered under her breath. What were the odds that this would happen, someone up there must have really hated her. Gathering herself she straightened up, there was no way out of this; she couldn't very well tell Miss Shirley that she refused to serve them. She just wouldn't have it "_Everyone who comes in her is equal_" she'd say and Antonia wasn't in the mood for a speech. So she forced a smile.

"Hello I'm Antonia, Toni for short, I'll be your server today… what will it be?" she said taking out the pad and pen.

AJ lifted his head and looked at her as did the other three sitting with him.

Cathy made a face and looked at Sara.

"Toni, isn't that a boy's name?" Cathy giggled making a joke.

"Both…" Antonia said keeping her composure.

"What can I get ya?"

"Well I'll have a number eight, with a medium sweet ice tea" Kyle said.

"Okay…" She wrote that down.

"And I'll have the 5 dollar deal, white bread and hold off on the onions please" Cathy responded brightly.

"Kay" Antonia proposed with a stupid smile writing that down.

"I'll get the number two, with a large chocolate milk, please"

Antonia nodded as she wrote his order down.

She sighed slightly when she came to the last order to take.

"And you…"

Sara smirked.

"Salad, no dressing, but you could bring the salt and pepper"

"And let me guess…" Antonia looked her up and down. "You'll have a diet soda with that right?"

AJ smiled a little.

"…Water" Sara frowned rolling her eyes.

Antonia came to the back of the kitchen like a steaming bull, ready to see a red flag and attack. She was so heated that they didn't need the stove to prepare the eggs, all someone had to do was drop one on her face and it would fry.

"_Camina con los codos, Blanquita…colgar las tenis"_ Antonia yelled storming around.

"What you say?" Tiffany asked looking at her just coming back from her phone call.

Antonia surveyed her up and down. She had been out there for three whole days, she wanted to comment on it but she was just too pissed to think of anything else then the current situation at hand.

"Nothing, when I get mad I speak in Spanish, it happens sometimes…"she hissed pacing again.

"Why are you mad?" Tiffany asked a little confused.

Antonia finally stopped pacing and looked at her. "Guess who's table I have to do?"

"Nun uh, then what's the matter you'll get a big tip!" Tiffany exclaimed with a smile.

"Screw the tip tiff, there the biggest bunch of snobs I've seen in my life, and I'm just saying I'm just saying I might snap on Little Red riding Hood and Goldie Locks" she pleaded looking at her friend with a serious expression.

"Girl come on I'll help you with it, where's the order?" She asked with a small laugh taking the crumbled paper from Antonia's hand.

AJ sighed looking at his wrist watch; the food couldn't come fast enough. He had been so embarrassed by his friend's behavior that breakfast didn't even seem good anymore. Sara had been the worse, and he was often puzzled why he was even with her sometimes, they had nothing in common except that both their parents were rich and that the two of them went to the same college.

It was more than that; they had two completely different out looks on life. She wanted to get married have kids, be the modern day house wife with a modeling career on the side, while AJ wasn't even sure he wanted a girlfriend anymore.

Fifteen minutes into listening to Sara and Cathy brag about who's boyfriends career would make the most money, Antonia had come back and with some other girl AJ hadn't seen before carrying the treys of food.

"Hello you guys, hope the food didn't take too long, it's nice and hot for yall"

Sara made a face and then chucked softly mouthing the word "Yall" to Cathy who chuckled in return. Antonia caught it but tried to ignore it for the sake of her sanity. She started sitting the plates down. Then the next set to the next person.

"Tiffany can you hand me the glass of chocolate milk please?"

"Sure, who's it for?" She asked looking at her.

"Him" Antonia responded pointing at AJ.

Tiffany nodded making her way over with a plate and the glass when she tripped spilling all the food and the milk in her hands on the floor. Antonia went down without a second thought to the floor.

"You okay?" she cried helping Tiffany quickly.

"Well isn't that just great, can't you people get anything right" Sara exclaimed looking down at the two of them.

"Sara chill down it was an accident" Kyle responded while taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah sure it was, my salad just by coincidence huh…what kind of training do they give these people around here?" She hissed loudly causing a few customers to look her way.

"Here let me help" AJ suggested trying to get past Sara.

"No, look this is our job will take care of it" Antonia retorted going back to the floor to clean up the mess.

"Hurry and clean that mess up now girls" Sara sneered in a southern like accent causing tiffany to look up at her, while Cathy laughed.

"Half baked and the Negroid look like dumb and dumber down there, bet her mother was a maid and hers a street walker" Sara laughed making a joke to Cathy.

"Sara!" AJ called out.

"What did you just say?" Antonia asked standing up looking down at her.

"Oh did you hear me, well no need to repeat it then is there?"

"Come on Antonia let it go" Tiffany begged standing up and grabbing Antonia's arm.

"That's right Antonia, I'd listen you your homey girl there if I were you"

AJ grabbed Sara's right arm.

"Enough" he yelled.

"Come mierda!" Antonia grumbled before turning the other way as Tiffany pulled her along.

"English you stupid Puerto Rican, this is America!" Sara hissed snatching her hand away from AJ.

Out of nowhere Antonia turned and backhanded Sara right in the face. It all went so quickly Antonia didn't even know where she was, how she got there or why, something had just triggered in her and she had completely lost it. When she was finally pried off of Sara she was taken to the back of the café to calm down. Tiffany took a wet rag to calm Antonia's face that was fused in anger. Her hand had spots of blood here and there, and she still hadn't dropped the clump of blond hair she had snatched from Sara's head.

"What just happened?"

"I beat the hell out of her that's what just happened, maybe now she'll control that mouth a little better" Antonia said finally tossing the hair in the grass. The door to the back way opened and Bruno poked his head out.

"Hey guys the police are on their way" he warned looking over at Antonia.

"White girl acts like she never got a damn black eye before, my god" Tiffany complained and shook her head.

"She probably hasn't, sure her daddy kept her well protected" Antonia responded with a huff.

"I'm just saying was all this really necessary the police and what not, I mean they usually only come when somebody get shot or killed" Tiffany continued still shocked that they were actually coming to the neighborhood.

"Oh you know how the rich like it, you shouldn't be surprised, come on lets go wait for the pigs"

Antonia stood brushing herself off, and made her way back in inside.

...

By the time the police came it seemed word had gotten around to all of Brooklyn about the soul food café beat down, people were calling other people some were snapping pictures, and it was almost like there was a visit from a famous celebrity.

Antonia sighed as she listened to her rights being read. She looked over to the ambulance at the girl who's nose would have to be re done. She seemed to smile at that fact and when the words your under arrest were said, she hardly even noticed. Antonia hadn't been proud about what she did, but it had made her feel better all the same.

The police took her to one of the cars cuffed her and sat her in the back. Miss Shirley stood looking from afar before she walked right past the cops standing around. They were taking more eye witness statements. While Bruno and tiffany tried to sugar code most of what they saw to try and get there friend off the hook best they could.

"Antonia, what's wrong with you?" Miss Shirley asked bending down beside the open door of the police car as a large crowd of people watched the scene.

"Me?" Antonia asked confused as she leaned forward looking at the older woman with her hands cuffed behind her back.

"I'm just given that racist piece of trash what she deserved, she had no right to say those things to me and tiff, about our mothers, and on top of that come in here like she was better then everybody"

"Miss Shirley looked down with a small sigh, and for a moment there was silence between them.

"You know after all this I'm gonna have to-

Antonia cut her off.

"So your gonna fire me because I stood up for myself huh, okay…I see how that makes sense"

"You can't work here with a record, you know that girls gonna press charges on you"

"Right…" Antonia said quietly without making eye contact.

"You shouldn't have lost your temper child…"

Antonia looked up at the older woman intensely.

"This isn't 1957 Miss Shirley, Puerto Rican and blacks drive Benz and Bentley's just like they do, there's an up and down to every race, and anit no one of um better than the other, with the fucking degree she got from that high class school they forgot to teach that snob a lesson in ethics, but I still have to hold my head down and follow behind um, my father told me to never, ever let anyone drag me in the dirt, ever, not some upper class assholes with money or nobody!"

"First off you better watch that tone and that language young lady, she might not have hit you back but I will" Miss Shirley said pointing her finger at her.

Antonia looked down.

"Now that little girl can't help her ignorance, all you've done is show her that she could get to you, bring you on her level, you did just what she wanted you to do, don't you see that"

"Sorry, but I just anit made like that, I just can't walk away, I've been taught to fight when disrespected"

A tear came now, unwanted.

"To protect myself…sticks and stones Miss Shirley…nah"

Antonia shook her head. "Pride…"

"Come on wrap it up" called out one of the officers.

Miss Shirley stood up and another officer closed the door.

...to be continued.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note*<strong>_

**Originally I was going to keep a full chapter four, and then I realized how long it actually was! I also realized that to keep it from being a story in its own I was beginning to cut out details that needed to be included for the understanding of the reader, so I decided to separate it and part two will now be chapter five that will be posted in the following days.**

**I never like to read over my stories; it's kind of like an actor who doesn't like to watch himself on film. I know the ending and everything that's going to happen next, so in a way it takes away the element of suspense "what will happen next or I didn't see that coming" type thing.**

**For you as the readers I hope I am doing a good job of telling this story and not making it confusing with the past and the present. ****Also thanks for the comments thus far, glad you all are enjoying it, and I look forward to hearing your opinions as the story progresses.**

**So this is part one, stay tuned for part two of "_Many meetings and some Bullshit_."**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 _"**Many meetings and some bullshit parte 2**_"

...Continued.

Antonia looked around sluggishly. She was surprised even if her expression displayed otherwise, that there was so many people in the jail so early in the afternoon. Then again, it was downtown New York after all, so it wasn't quite so unusual.

She could feel eyes on her as she stood in line hands cuffed behind her still, some belonging to men that were sitting in the nearby chairs and others to guards as she past their way down the hall for processing.

"Step over here Miss…"

Antonia looked at the man with the thick glasses as her handcuffs were taken off by the guard behind her. He took her hand and took her index finger into the black ink, as he imprinted her prince on the paper.

Once he was finished he directed the guard over to the picture station.

"Shit…" Antonia mumbled to herself as she folded her arms.

She hated having her picture taken, even more so since she looked an absolute mess, and to top it off she was still in her work uniform which made her feel completely stupid.

"Come up…" Another older looking man directed.

Antonia rolled her eyes stepping up against the light grey background.

"Alright, face front" he called out again readying the camera.

As the light flashed Antonia faced front with no expression. The camera snapped the first shot of the plenty that followed, until all her mug shots were done and placed on the computer for further processing. Once that was all done Antonia was taken to the area which she had to change into the jail uniform around 3:06. Stripped of all her belongings she was then given a thin blanket, a towel for showering and sent to her holding cell.

...

By the time they had made it to the hospital AJ had the biggest headache he had ever had in his entire life, which only added with his severe craving for the nicotine, he seemed to find himself deprived of. He was quick to ask one of the custodians at the hospital for a cigarette, which he smoked so quickly that those watching made notions that he was addicted.

AJ had never intended for Sara to get hurt, for the waitress to get arrested, or to be a disrespect to Miss Shirley and the Café. All he had wanted was to share a new experience with his friends and a good breakfast he would enjoy. Now all he could show for it was embarrassment, a beat up girlfriend and his stomach still empty, minus the Twix he got from the vending machine twenty minutes before.

Sara had continued to repeat and complain about the events that had just occurred in her own words, which was far from what actually happened. She seemed to leave out the parts that led up to the situation blowing up the way it did, and to him she played the role of the victim way to heavily. It only added a greater need for another nicotine high on AJ's part.

"AJ could you bring me another tissue please?" Cathy asked as she patted over Sara's face trying to fix her makeup and calm down her red puffy eyes.

AJ nodded at Cathy's request and got up from his seat, going to the bathroom and gathering a whole roll of toilet paper.

"Here…" he said tossing it on the bed.

Both Sara and Cathy looked up at him strangely.

"I didn't ask for the whole roll" Cathy spat, holding it up.

"Yeah well I'm sick of you sending me in there every five minutes"

Cathy rolled her eyes as she watched AJ take a seat again.

"Don't worry Sara, I'll fix you up as if nothing ever happen" Cathy promised opening her makeup bag.

"Everything looks okay…" said the doctor who had come in with the x-rays that Sara insisted on having done.

AJ looked up, taken from his thoughts from the larger man dressed in white standing beside him.

"I know your visiting, what an unfortunate event, to be attacked like that, poor girl" the doctor looked over at Sara as AJ stood to his feet.

"Thank you for your help doctor Alvin, I think we'll be okay now…"

AJ placed out a hand and the doctor Alvin shook it.

"No problem, the young lady should be fine, she may have a few headaches in the days to follow but nothing serious, Advil or a simple pain killer will do justice for her"

"Alright…"

Doctor Alvin left the room as Kyle entered.

"So everything okay?" He asked scanning the room.

"Peachy, where were you?" AJ said folding his arms.

"Oh man…" Kyle walked over to AJ coming close enough to whisper in his ear.

"There was this hot big boob blonde I was scoping out down the hall, bodacious babe"

AJ looked at his friend. Kyle wasn't the most faithful guy, being that he was supposed to be going steady with Cathy and found his temptations hard to control. Even though AJ was Kyle's good friend, he still couldn't understand why Cathy put up with the bullshit, a blind man could see through him and his cheating ways, then again Cathy was so ditzy that it almost didn't seem to matter.

"Hey babe, where'd you run off to?" Cathy questioned walking over to them both.

"Ah you know got a soda, took a piss…"

AJ looked up at the ceiling shaking his head at the lie as he went over to Sara.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just want to go home and lay down, all this is too much for me" Sara declared rubbing over his chest with a slight smile.

"A hot bath seems nice" she finished, laying her head on his shoulder.

AJ took off his coat and placed it over her.

"Alright, come on guys lets go back to the hotel" AJ announced.

"Yeah let's…" Cathy agreed and folded her arms eyeing Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asked with a chuckle.

...

Ghost looked over at Lilly and Lilly gave an unknowing shrug as the cloak changed from 5:50 to 5:51. Antonia was late again from the café and Ghost wasn't exactly the most patient person. He had asked Antonia to at least show up for dinner on time, but she always seemed to come in when the food was cold and no longer with its natural goodness. It annoyed him knowing that Lilly could be saving extra food if the girl didn't even bother to show up for it. He walked to the kitchen looking over the table that Lilly was setting.

"You don't know where she is Ghost?" Lilly asked placing a third plate on the table.

"You know what, just set two"

he disregarded her question completely as he looked at the plate in her hands.

"What about Antonia?" Lilly asked.

"She should have been here; this is the third time this week, I'm over it, she's always fucking shit up"

Just then the phone rang; Ghost walked over and answered it.

" Hello?"

"You have a collect call from…Antonia Arroyo, an inmate at the downtown holding facility, do you accept the charges, if so press 1 now…if you do not accept these charges please press 3 and hang up…"

Ghost, with his expression sitting in disbelief pressed one.

"Thank you, go ahead please…

"Hello, Ghost?" the voice on the other end called out.

"Tell me you're not where I think you are…"

"Yeah I'm in jail, didn't you hear the damn lady in the beginning?"

"Antonia don't fucking play with me, what are you doing there?" Ghost yelled.

"I got into a fight with some asshole at the café this morning; I just now got my one phone call, they had the nerve to tell me I wasn't following the rules so I couldn't get my phone call, on that bullshit"

"You what, what the fuck, why?" Ghost rambled on, ignoring her complaint about the phone.

"She was hammering off at the mouth so I had to shut her up, coming at me raw and shit like she knew my life" Antonia continued.

"So what they take you in for?"

"Aggravated assault I guess" Antonia replied unsure.

"Why the hell did you hit the girl in the first place, got damnit!" Ghost snapped yelling through the other end of the phone again.

"I didn't fucking like the way she was talking to me, how many times do I need to tell you that?" she asked simply.

"I told you about that temper, told your fucking ass it would get you locked up, we just did a job and you get caught up in this shit, for what, not a motherfucking thing…assault, assault! That shit is gonna follow you…I mean does your ass realize that or are you just numb to the fact?"

"Are you bailing me out or not ghost?" Antonia asked tired of her cousin's father like speech.

"I'm not" Ghost answered bluntly.

"What do you mean; you still got the money from the job don't you?" she muttered confused.

"I put it towards Lilly's next semester, so nah I don't got the money…"

Lilly looked up when she heard her name.

Antonia sighed. "So you're paying for her schooling now because?"

"Look all that anit your business or your concern okay, what you need to be focused on is trying to get yourself out"

"You're really gonna let me sit in this bitch Ghost?" She asked sternly.

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned.

"Go to hell…"

Ghost slammed the phone down on the receiver when he heard a dial tone. Lilly walked over to him with a concerned look.

"She's in jail?"

Ghost placed a hand over his face.

"Yeah…fuck!" He cursed to himself.

"Are you going to get her out?"

Ghost sighed and picked up the phone his frustrations running high as he dialed a number.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

John groaned deeply rubbing his hand up the curve on her back as the girl on top of him kissed his neck softly, sucking occasionally but ever so gently meaning not to leave a mark. She had porcelain skin, A head full of gorgeous sandy blonde curls, the body of a goddess that he couldn't stop touching, and the most intense grey eyes he had ever seen on a woman thus far. Her lips they were just magic and John closed his eyes to fantasize where else they could produce that magic.

He heard the ringing of the phone in the background.

"Damn it, not…Ahhh not now!" He made his hand to reach for the phone when the woman stopped him.

"Don't, I want you all to myself Johnny…" She said with a sultry French accent.

"Ah baby I want you two" He looked at her chest.

"In more ways than one"

_Ring…Ring…_

"But I have to answer it…" he kissed her lips quickly sitting up.

"It will only take a second"

John suddenly smiled.

"Hey why don't you go in the kitchen and cook me a little something while I get this"

She frowned and hit his chest as she climbed off him still in her red thong.

"I do not cook!"

John gave her a look.

"Microwave? "

She huffed, stomped her foot and went to his bed taking a sip of her champagne.

"Yeah?" John answered with a sigh, finally picking up the phone.

"It's me…"

John slid down in the chair he had been sitting on and looked over to the half naked woman in his bed and then to his very erect friend down below.

"Ghost, I'm kind of busy…"

"Oh shit" Ghost chuckled. "What kind of piece you got over there this time?"

"She speaks French but she looks like she's from a far away land or some shit, this girl is gorgeous, above and beyond type hot!"

"I can imagine, you meet her today?"

"Nah about four days ago gave her my number, didn't think she would call but here she is half naked and I'm on the phone with your ass, now what's wrong with this picture?"

"Ah pimp no disrespect I understand entirely, so with that being said I won't keep you, I just called to let you know Antonia's in jail"

John sat up.

"Did she get caught?"

"Nah it don't got shit to do with the job, apparently she went fucking ape on some girl and got an assault charge pinned on her"

"So when do you want to go get her out?" John asked and looked over at the clock.

"We anit getting her out…"

"Huh, what you mean, you gonna let your little cousin sit in jail?"

"Aye I anit always gonna be there to bail her out of shit, I call this a lesson, a lesson I hope she learns"

"Then why you call me then if your just gonna let her sit in their?"

"I called because I know eventually she'll call you to bail her out, I want her to get herself out of what she got herself into"

"Got ya, I guess I see where your coming from on that, but you know when she does get out she's gonna be pretty fucking mad that all of us let her sit in their"

"Don't trip man, she'll get over it"

"Alright, I will let you handle this one then brother"

"Yep, oh and uh bang that shit right…"

"I intend to"

John hung up the phone and got up. He walked over to the bed and smiled softly at the half naked woman glaring at him.

"Ya know, you look super sexy when you look at me like that…"

"I told you not to answer the phone, you disobeyed…bad boy"

"Damn I guess that means you're going to have to punish me then huh?" John said with a lingering smirk.

Lilly looked at Ghost once he hung the phone up.

"You just going to let her sit in their Ghost?" she asked cautiously.

"Yep, I can't be there to get her little ass out every time she wants to make a mistake or some shit"

"But you know its jail, she's young, I mean look at Jessie, how's its affecting him"

"That's his problem Lilly, what does that have to do with Antonia, anyway if you want her out so badly then you post bail for her, I'm not wasting my money on some bullshit"

Lilly looked down walking back into the kitchen as she placed a hand on her hip eyeing the table she had set for three. Ghost remained in the living room and picked up the phone again dialing in G's number this time.

...

The next morning the café was slow, people were still talking about the action that took place the day before, not aloud so much, but the whispers where like tunes that got stuck and just kept playing. Miss Shirley took the mop and drained the water as she proceeded to clean a spot that just wouldn't seem to go away. She had worked in a few houses cleaning for small families back in her time, so she never really got over the little details that went in to it.

"Hey miss Shirley"

The big brown woman turned to look at the face of a familiar friend.

"Hey honey what you doing here?"

AJ rubbed his hands together, his head a bit low as his baby blues sat in a somewhat shame gaze.

"I know you probably don't want me back in here, but I had to come and apologize for my friend's behavior the other day…"

"Ah baby you don't control their behavior" she said putting the mop back in the bucket.

"But I feel half responsible" he declared.

"Sara had been so disrespectful towards you, she's not really like that, and I guess this is a different side of her I haven't seen up until now…"

Miss Shirley took a seat at one of the tables. Bruno was not too far away wiping down another, and somewhat ease dropping discreetly.

"Have a seat Honey…"

AJ took a seat and looked at her.

"How is she?"

"When I left her she was talking on the phone, so she's fine…" He looked up as Bruno looked the other way with a quick whistle before AJ could locked glances with him.

"That's good, glad she's back to herself"

"What about the waitress…"

"Tiffany?" Miss Shirley asked.

"No I think her name was Toni?"

"Oh Antonia, well the last time I talked to her was that morning she got arrested, I will go visit her in a couple of days, I had to let her go though…"

"I didn't want her to get fired Miss Shirley, it wasn't really all her fault…"

"I know, still she has a temper on her, she needs to learn a little more self control or she'll never make it out here, she too stubborn, won't let anybody in that hallow heart, guess she afraid if she does she actually might experience love"

AJ looked down in silence as he softly shook his head; this whole thing was getting to him in a way he couldn't explain.

"So that girl press charges on her?"

"Yeah, we talked to the police when we were at the hospital, story changes depending on who's telling it, and Sara can sure tell um…"

"Oh okay, so there will probably be an assault charge pined on little Antonia's record, something that will never go away, for the rest of her life"

"I feel bad" AJ said looking at the older woman.

"Don't...Its life, another lesson she'll have to learn, good thing she's young, I just wish this wasn't the kind the good lord had in mind, but he works in ways that are mysterious…"

Bruno through his rag over his shoulder and finally walked away to the back kitchen.

"So are you related to her?"

"Oh no, we anit ken folk, I knew her by her cousin delonte, she stays with him and his girlfriend Lilly up there on parker street.

"Oh he's her older cousin?"

"Yeah, she came to stay with him when she was younger around fourteen, fifteen" Miss Shirley said slightly unsure.

"What happen with her family?"

"She never talks about them, so I don't ask, I figure if folks don't talk about something it anit worth talking much about, but I could see it in her eyes the moment I saw her, a sad soul roaming the earth with nowhere to go indeed, she's been through something, I don't need her to tell me to know that much…"

...

The next day was a long one. Ghost and Lilly hadn't really spoken since his words the night before which kind of upset her, the house was quieter without Antonia around, and the boys hadn't shown up much since there wasn't any new jobs they were looking to do at the moment. Lilly wasn't sure what Antonia actually did, since Ghost was brief on the situation, but in knowing the girl from the time she had spent living with Ghost, she was just like all the other young girls looking for a way in the world. Lilly knew that Antonia had stubborn ways, as did Ghost, both of them in fact in her mind was very similar to one another, the only difference was there level of heart. Lilly noticed this to.

Standing in the aisle of the supermarket with the package of meat in her hands in her white, pink and green flower pattered dress, she came up with an idea as a slight smile drew over her lips.

"Lilly, is that you?"

Lilly turned from her thoughts and looked to see Jake standing in front of her. He was holding a few things in his hand. Peanuts and a couple bag of chips, Junk food that was the usual for him since he lived alone.

"Hey Jake…" She said letting her smile grow bigger.

"What are you doing here?" he asked smiling just as big as she was.

"Oh just picking up something's, I decided I'm going to cook a big dinner in a few days, invite all the guys, just to get together you know, we don't all do that enough, meetings to talk about jobs don't count" she said matter a fact.

Jakes smile soften a bit.

"You always had a way of doing that, calming things down for all of us, making things feel more like, home…" He looked at her.

"Jake listen I can't-"she started to say, it was something about his eyes that made her uneasy.

Jake placed his hand up stopping her mid sentence.

"No we don't have to go there; I wasn't meaning to if I did, you asked me to let it go, so I won't bring up that night anymore, okay?"

She nodded her head and began pushing her cart toward another isle.

"So how's it going?" Jake asked looking at her with a small smile.

"Okay, can't complain…it's a little quieter with Antonia away, but everything is good for the most part"

Lilly grabbed another box of rice and placed it in the cart.

"How's things been for you, and how is Jessie, heard from him?" she added.

"Yeah, I got some money sent it up to him, he's hanging in there" Jake said softly.

Once Lilly was finished with her shopping, Jake offered to help her load up the truck with the bagged items. One he was halfway finished Lilly looked up at him for a moment as she watched him load the last one in.

"You never said" she finally inquired.

"Huh?" Jake questioned.

"Why he went to prison…" Lilly continued.

Jake let out a sigh, and paused for a moment before leaning on the car.

"I guess no matter how hard a man tries, certain circumstance prevent him from doing the right thing, even if he wants to…"

He looked up at her and she looked back at his eyes, eager for him to continue.

"Well I already told you our mother, she pasted, and our dad was always in prison, mostly in, but he did what he had to, I guess he figured a roof over our heads and clothes on our back, was better than any time he could give us…"

Lilly leaned on the car beside him now.

"Our grandma got sick, real real bad, we didn't have any money left over from our momma passing, so we had to get it the best way we could, working wasn't enough, so we had to take it some other way"

He looked at her and she folded her arms as if prompting him to continue.

"Well me and Jessie devised a plan, we were sure it was a good plan that we would make it work, get through with it. Well the plan somehow as perfect as it was backfired, Jessie took the fall for both of us, we both figured since he was a minor he'd be able to get off, but jail anit no place for nobody like Jessie, his mentality anit built for that kind of punishment"

"So why did he do it?" Lilly finally asked.

"So I could bury our grandma…"

Lilly looked down almost regretting the question.

"I guess he knew as well as I did that I was the only one who was gonna do it"

Lilly sighed, as if she had felt sick to her stomach.

"Family, I can't stress how envious I am of that, I know lonely Lilly"

She looked over at him again.

"…and behind them bars, don't get no lonelier, I'd give anything to take his place, do that time for him, cause even if it anit no one but me, you and my conscience, it's my fault he's there…I should have been a better example, I never should have put him in that position in the first place…but I'm not our father, that's really what Jessie needs…."

...

"How is it in here kiddo?" Gordon asked looking around at the grey walls.

Antonia's expression went flat and she let the phone fall from her ear and onto her lap as she looked at G through the thick glass that separated them.

"Uh it's jail G, not very pleasant" she frowned.

Seeing her expression he chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, I'm sorry love, I don't mean to make fun or anything"

Antonia poked her lip out unbelieving of his words as she placed the phone to her ear again.

"Yeah, sure…"

"No honestly!" He began with a straight face.

"I hate to see you in here like this, but Ghost insisted and he is your ken, and you do stay with him and-"

"G, I get it…" She said cutting him off.

"But after this I'm through with ghost, point blank…"

Antonia had been in Jail five days already, and the very thought made her more and more angry at Ghost. She couldn't understand why he was doing this to her. He hadn't come by and she hadn't tried to call him after their last phone call, if she did it was only to hang up in his face. John had been by to see her, and that made her feel better. They had joked on the guards and Antonia expelled there many conversations that john found himself interested to hear. Gordon wasn't as fun, but it was a treat to have him there to visit none the less.

"Love you don't mean that, he's your family, and even if you are pissed at him, there's some method to his reason for leaving you in here" G exclaimed.

"Got you to huh G?" Antonia said with a smile and a small sigh.

"Got me?" G asked confused.

"Nevermind Gordon you wouldn't get it, anyway how's your sister doing, has she moved at all, said anything?"

"No, still the same from when you saw her the last time you were at the hospital"

"What's going on with the rehab thing, have you looked into it at all since the guys mentioned it?"

"Money's a little tight" G muttered.

It had been a little tight for all of them, still Antonia took it upon herself to keep up with Gordon actually following through with the rehab program, and for some reason she just wouldn't lay off.

"We need a fifth man" She finally argued.

"Are team is fine the way it is" G said looking back up at her.

"Nah that's bull and you know it, besides I can't even count myself part of the team, ghost hardly lets me do anything, so there's only really four of you if you think about it" Antonia fussed.

"We can't discuss this here" G said giving her a look.

"I know…" she said bringing her voice down.

"But don't exclude the thought hasn't crossed your mind, just think about it, let it sink in a little more…"

"Times up Arroyo" a guard called from the distance of the room on the other side of the glass.

"Gotta go now G, I'll be seeing you…"

"Keep your hopes high, you'll be out in no time, ghost will come around eventually" G reassured.

"Can't always rely on ghost coming around G, I'll find my own way out of here"

Antonia gave him one last smile before placing the phone up and walking over to the guard to be taken back to her cell. Gordon watched and once she was completely from his sight walked out of the jail.

Antonia sighed making herself ready to go back to her holding cell and dreading every minute of it.

"Hey arroyo you have another visitor…" one of the guards announced as he opened the door again.

"Who?" Antonia questioned curiously.

The guard stood aside to let the woman enter through the doors.

"Miss Shirley?"

With that smile, that smile that was all the more comforting to see, Antonia felt just a slight bit more at ease in that moment.

"Hello Antonia…" Miss Shirley said walking over to the table to sit behind the thick glass that divided them from any type of embrace.

"Hey Eli, we can only allow one visitor per day, you know that…" Another guard called out from the corner of the room.

"Oh please sir, it won't take long, I've traveled all this way to see her, so only a few minutes" Miss Shirley said in the politest voice.

"I'm sorry miss but we can't, it's against the rules"

"Baxter stop being so uptight damn, it's just a few minutes you act like she's asking for an hour" Antonia said annoyed.

"Please sir…" Miss Shirley continued with the same polite tone.

"Alright but only ten minutes, go ahead…" Eli said allowing it.

Antonia smiled as she gave a glare at Baxter.

"I owe you Eli…" She whispered so only he could hear.

Antonia had made friends with Eli, though she hated the pigs in general, Eli had turned out to be a pretty cool dude when it came to it. Though it was none the less still jail, his breaking of a few of the rules help tremendously with Antonia's become more comfortable and being able to adapt, which in all honestly she would probably never do fully.

Both her and Miss Shirley took a seat and picked up the phones.

"What are you doing here?" Antonia asked.

"I came to talk to you…"

"I already know I'm fired, you didn't have to come all the way down here to tell me that again, I'll wash my uniform and have Tiffany bring it to you once I get out of here"

Miss Shirley looked at her examining her face.

"When will that be?" she questioned.

"When I come up with the money…"

"What about delonte, has he been to see you?"

"No…" Antonia admitted as the feeling of abandonment swelled up again.

"Why?"Miss Shirley asked bewildered.

"I really don't feel like talking about it, besides delonte don't want to hear what I have to say, he thinks it's my fault, nobody cares about the truth so why bother with it"

"Don't you?"

"No I don't, I hate them and everyone like them, probably always will… that's all the truth I need"

Antonia sat back in her chair as her defenses seemed to go up.

"I don't know what you've been through in your life child, no one can understand unless they walk in your shoes, but how can they if you don't give them a chance…if you learn the secret how to forgive a longer and better life is sure to find you"

Antonia sighed.

"What's the point of this Miss Shirley, what's your point?

"My boy, he died three years ago…he was preparing himself for college and was gun down right in front of our home"

Antonia locked eyes with Miss Shirley.

"Your son was murdered?" she asked in a quiet shock.

"The shooter thought he was someone else and he was never prosecuted, was it because he was white, that he had money to bail himself out of murder?"

Antonia's expression hardened. Everyone in the neighborhood had known about the death of Miss Shirley's only child, but few knew the truth about what actually happened. Antonia like most others thought that he had died from Cancer and to hear the real reason for his death only seemed to freeze her heart even more.

"I had been saving up for his schooling…" Miss Shirley continued.

"Doing what I had to do as far as work, he didn't get his future just like many kids from the neighborhood but, I couldn't allow my son's death to turn me bitter, I had to forgive, and I think by doing that I've got to live on this earth just a little longer…"

Antonia looked at her as her expression presented that she was begging to somewhat rethink her views on her own situation and the anger that trailed about it, like a shadow that would not diminish in the shade.

"I still believe you have a future child, I saw it in your eyes that day you were sitting in the back of that police car; you've got a shot at doing something great, I know it"

"Arroyo lets go…" Baxter the guard said coming up to her.

"I hope that when you have a chance to leave to a better place you chose to stay and make the place your in better for those around you…"

"How?" Antonia asked standing up with the phone still to her ear.

"Community, that's the family, the foundation dreams are built on, now I can't erase what is done, you've produced a poison that will never go away, all I can do is offer another chance…"

Miss Shirley put the phone down and grabbed her purse taking a stand from the metal chair she had been sitting on, Antonia did the same.

"Come on, let's go" Baxter said cuffing her hands.

Antonia gave her a curious look as she was being pulled away. She didn't know what Miss Shirley had meant by that and she remained puzzled all the way back to her cell.

"Gordon Cozier, what the hell!"

Gordon turned around after unlocking his car to find a familiar face approaching him. He was a shorter man, dark brown hair and deep chestnut eyes; his attire was casual suiting his full image of some kind of stock broker type.

"Scott Devoid, man it's been what, five years?"

"Six, how the hell have you been?" Scott asked with a grin.

"Good, good living the best way I know how" G chuckled.

"Ah I see, still into that kind of business huh?"

"Never could get anything past you" G said with a brow slightly raised.

"Nothing at all, I knew with all the robberies going on lately, you had something to do with it"

Gordon folded his arms.

"Yeah and what is it you do again now days" he asked.

"Business accounting, finance, hey you should let me in on the team, beats the hell out of sitting at a desk all day, and just as much I could keep it on the side" Scott suggested.

"Not looking for any recruits" G said plainly.

"I see, well here take my card" He went into his pocket and pulled out one of his small business cards and handed it to Gordon.

"I'm sure once you start coming up on bigger jobs a few of your partners might get the urge"

"Urge?" G asked curiously.

"Sticky fingers, when that happens, and even if it doesn't you'll need a name, lockers to keep the really big cash, an honest man, hold on to that so you know where to reach me"

Gordon laughed aloud.

"Honest man, that's a new one"

"Ah that one time, ha-ha she was my wife, this is business, two different things"

Gordon placed the card in his coat pocket.

"I'll keep you in mind my friend"

"Do that, nice seeing you again Gordon" Scott said giving G a handshake.

"You to Scott…"

...

The time seemed so slow to tick as Antonia watched the clock on the wall now reading 11:45. If this was what jail felt like she wasn't sure she could do it. It was cold and boring and you could hear a pen drop aside from the mindless chatter from the guard's usual conversations, evolving beautiful women they would never have. Her past five days had seemed completely identical to the other, the same routine over and over again.

She could have used the seven hundred she had stuffed in Tiffany's purse to put towards her bail, but she brushed off the selfish thought and figured the money was better going into food for a little girl then partial bail payment for her temper tantrum. She couldn't believe that Ghost would just let her sit there and rot; she came to the conclusion that she was going to get out, and when she did not ever speak to him again. She had been in there not even a week and already it felt like a life time.

Antonia heard her tummy grumble and sighed, she had eaten the food she was given two hours ago which hadn't been much to start out with or very tasteful. Again she had missed the meals that Lilly prepared for the three. She envisioned the food as she sat in her cell looking into space, what selection had it been this time around? Perhaps, baked chicken and green beans or steak and potatoes, which was one of her favorites.

When her stomach ached again she decided that it would be best to think about anything other than food. However the heavy aroma coming down the way of the cell block wasn't much of help. She swore that the guards had no manners, eating that deliciously smelling chilly dog without offering a bite of it to her.

"Hey Arroyo, get your things together" one of the guards called out making their way to the holding cell.

Antonia got up and looked at him through the bars.

"What for?" she asked confused.

"Bails been paid…"

"Paid, by who?"

"Some black lady…" the guard declared taking a bite of his hot dog.

"Uh, some black lady?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, some black lady, I don't know" The guard shrugged.

"She's waiting at the gate for you" Another guard called out coming to the bars to unlock them.

Antonia's expression fell deeply as her stomach seemed to twist in knots.

"Can't be…where would Miss Shirley get that kind of money?" she whispered.

Once Antonia got her things the front desk had been holding, she hurried herself outside. Smelling the night air of New York City was almost better than freedom. She walked down the stairs in her blood stained café work dress she had to change back into and looked back at the man walking behind her.

"So where is she?" Antonia asked scanning the area around as she continued down the stairs.

"There she is…"

She looked off two find Lilly standing next to her and Ghost's new red jeep he had bought her sometime before.

Antonia's face went confused for a moment.

"Have a good one kid, and try to stay out of trouble…"

Antonia rolled her eyes at his comment as he walked away and turned her attention back to the woman who was looking at her. She was hesitant to approach not sure of what to say, she was still shocked that of all the people it was Lilly standing there.

"Thought Ghost said no one was to get me out"

"I think I could be coined as an exception"

Antonia smirked slightly as she folded her arms keeping her position on the last two steps before the side walk.

"Thank you…" She finally said.

"You don't have to thank me…" Lilly addressed.

"Where did you get the money?"

"My bank account"

"Ghost money right, the money he gave you for school?" Antonia chimed sarcastically.

"Half of it yeah" Lilly admitted.

Antonia Closed her eyes tightly as the guilt finally began to build up. She shook her head and gave a look back up at Lilly.

"Is this some sort of payoff Lilly, so I won't tell ghost about Jake…"

Lilly looked up at her.

"What's there to tell Antonia, I made a mistake, everybody deserves to be forgiven right?"

"Yeah Lilly sure…" she shook her head slightly as she looked off into the distance remembering Miss Shirley's words.

"I love your cousin" Lilly cried.

"I know you do…"

"I do" Lilly said bluntly.

"Right, well thanks again, I'm gonna get out of here kay" Antonia concluded as she finally walked down the last two steps, and past Lilly's way.

"You don't want me to take you home?" Lilly asked looking back at the jeep and Antonia again.

"No thanks, I'll find my own way home…" She insisted as she stopped to look at her.

"Alright honey you be careful then, see you when you get back…"

Antonia nodded as she watched Lilly get into her truck and pull off. The night air hit her and she stood there for a moment after a long sigh, she was free, no matter what way it came. Digging in her pocket she took out a few dollars she had crammed in them. It had only been pocket change she kept handy in cases where she wanted to buy a soda or snakes for work when she took brakes. It wasn't much but it would be enough to get her to her destination which would require some walking on her part. She looked to the right of her and decided in that moment, the quickest way would be to her left.

...

"I want to eat at that restraint up the street damn it, not this dry American food!"

"Look woman you're making too many demands, I can't be everywhere at once!"John yelled.

_Ding-Dong…._

"What are you talking about?" Me-ling another one of John's many, squeaked with a slap to John's shoulder.

She was a height of 5'3 oriental woman with a petite body, dark hair and quick temper.

"Stop, enough with the hitting!" he yelped rubbing over his stinging shoulder.

"Hurry and get the door so you can come back, I not finished with you!" She said again shaking her little finger in his face with a hand on her hip.

John walked over to the door with a prayer that it would be the police or someone who could save him from the madness he managed to bring in his house.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" He exclaimed happy and shocked all at once after he opened the door.

"What you glad to see me, couldn't miss the big hunting week could I? "Antonia bellowed with a smirk.

She caught sight of Johns face.

"What happen to your eye?" Her smirk switched to a frown.

John sighed.

"It's a long-long story…"

"Jhooooooohn!"

Antonia looked over John's shoulder as he put his head down and she closed the door behind her.

"What the hell was that, you got a bird or something?"

"That's uh Mi-ling"

"Oh so you do have a bird…"

Antonia concluded with a chuckle.

"If her voice went any higher all your glass in here would burst"

There was a loud stomping that soon approached them.

"What are you doing I call for you- who is this" M-ling asked looking at Antonia.

"This is Antonia she's uh-"

"No no I do no three some"

"Threesomes!" Antonia Cried.

"Hey wow hold up lady, it anit even that kinda party okay, now I don't know what kind of frekie deakie stuff yall got going down, but I like my partners in singles not three's" Antonia declared firmly.

"So you come to sleep with john, well…"

_Slap… _

Both john and Antonia's mouths dropped.

"Do not call me, I don't date player!"

With that said she grabbed her coat and stormed out the door slamming it behind her.

"I didn't really get that, she doesn't want a player, but it seemed to me she was into the threesome ideal" Antonia announced puzzled by the whole situation she had just walked into.

John placed a hand over his throbbing cheek.

"You sure do know how to pick um, tell me after all that she at least made you dinner"

"Not even a TV!"

"Damn…"

Antonia giggled at his strained expression that suddenly appeared.

There's this saying, goes like this…you a fool"

"Ha-ha yeah, how'd you get out?" john said with a small grin.

"Lilly…"

"What?"

"Yeah strange, but I'm out so I guess whatever way it had to happen" Antonia said taking a seat on the sofa.

"Hum ghost never said anything about sending Lilly to get you out" John thought allowed.

"She came on her own; hard to believe it was out of the goodness of her heart…"

"Why Lilly's good people…." John said simply.

"Whatever, listen do you have some clothes I could borrow?" she asked looking over at him.

"Clothes you can borrow?" He answered confused.

"Yeah I'ma crash here for a few days…"

John looked at her in shock.

"Crash here but what about-"

She cut him off quickly.

"Look john I'm sorry to do this to you, and know that I don't mean to cock block on your situation or nothing but I really need to kick it with you until this thing with me and ghost dies down"

John sighed with a whine.

"But I won't get any ass if you're here, they'll think you're my girl or something"

"Good, that gives you a chance to practice celibacy, besides I'm sure your Johnson needs a break so deal"

She looked him up and down.

"Bet you've tasted all colors of the rainbow huh Johnny"

"Never had butter pecan" He said licking his lips.

"And you never will…"

"One day…"

"One day what, don't think just cause it's you and me that I won't kick your ass if you try anything" She threatened.

"I'm only teasing; I wouldn't do it if you didn't want to. I just know that uh if I did you'd never leave me alone, maybe its better like this, the distance between us…"

John nodded his head agreeing with his own logic.

"You're a womanizer john, it's sick and I'm not the type to fall for that shit so kill it, I'm going to take a quick shower and then head off to bed, by the way make me something to eat so I can sleep"

"What!"

"You heard me, I'm a guest remember!" She said getting up.

She threw a pillow at him on her way to the bathroom.

"This may have been a mistake" He muttered to himself frazzled as he heard the door close.

Antonia exhaled deeply; a shower never felt as good as it had within that one hour of freedom. John had left a t-shirt and shorts at the door for her. They were enormous on her but anything had been better then her waitress uniform. She placed her damp curly hair up in her towel and opened the door as the steam flowed out and evaporated in the cold air.

She made her way down the hall following the smell that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. When she got there she saw a trey on the counter and john over it with a spoon and knife with sauce and cheese.

"What are you doing?"

"Making pizza…" He said slapping some more sauce down.

Antonia squinted her eyes.

"Pizzas don't come on bagels Johnny…what is that really suppose to be?"

She finally came all the way into the kitchen approaching closer.

"That looks sick and retarded what the hell!" She yelled.

John turned around slamming the spoon down on the counter to splash sauce all over himself.

"You I don't cook, what do you want from me!"

"Fine I'll eat um…" She finally said trying to calm the frantic blue eyed man down.

It wasn't anything like pizza Antonia could be sure of that, however it was food and better than nothing. She took her last bite and sat the plate on the coffee table before lying down. John walked over to her smiling at the empty plate as he put on his fresh shirt from his slight temper tantrum with the sauce back in the kitchen.

"Hey you can take the bed, I can sleep down here" He suggested.

Antonia smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine where I am john…"

"You sure?"

He looked at the picture in her hand, then down at her ankle which caught his attention for a second and focused on it until she drew it back under the covers.

"Positive…"

She concluded as she placed the picture back on the table again.

"Well goodnight, if you need anything…don't come in their waking me up, trying to feel on me and love on me and stuff"

"Whatever, night jail bait…." She said closing her eyes as a smirk stayed on her lips.

John laughed.

"Night…."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 _**"Old Friends, Good Times and Red Wine"**_

Antonia opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. Not only that, but her vision was slightly hazy. She looked down noticing her feet and a sheet soon came over her, as a man's voice talked on in the background to someone, perhaps on the phone. She wanted to turn to follow the voice but her head was heavy so she closed her eyes again. There were trails and drippings that left stains of a faded red with the smell of wine that sat heavy over the white blankets her feet were partially under.

The talking she hoped would stop, which suppressed her pounding migraine continued and she finally opened her eyes again this time with a clearer vision. She was in a bed with no clothes as the sheet feel from her shoulders for the second time.

"_Yeah man, I've never been surer, it checks out…"_

Antonia closed her eyes again after discovering that it was AJ's voice she was hearing in the background. She finally turned, and in the area where AJ had been laying she found instead his black hat. Grabbing it from its place on the bed, she studied it for a long time, and taking it to her nose she inhaled deeply.

For some reason she expected him to have some kind of hat hair, or some kind of a smell since he wore it all the time, but there was none, just a scent she couldn't phrase but loved and felt entranced by all at once. It was coined with a small bit of cigarette smoke but never the less did she lock it in memory.

"_Alright, later G…"_

AJ turned as he placed the Cell phone on the dresser. He smiled as he looked over at Antonia, noticing her body slightly covered by the sheets.

"Hey…" He said softly.

"Hey yourself, you're up early …"

"Yeah, I had to make a call"

"Call?" Antonia asked turning over on her stomach.

"To G, about the job…"

"Oh…so what's he say?"

"Took some convincing with the route and all, but everything checks out, he'll send word to the rest of the guys…"

Antonia looked down and placed the hat back on the empty side of the bed. AJ walked over and took a seat on the edge. He looked at the floor which was covered with scattered clothes, both belonging to him and Antonia. He bent down to pick up the bottle that hid partially under the bed.

"What the hell happen last night AJ?" she asked looking around the room as well.

"Four years of us being away from each other and a bottle of red wine" AJ said holding up the evidence that was completely empty.

"My body is super tired…" she whined with a lazy stretch.

"That's how much I missed you" AJ clarified with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her.

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled back at him.

"I missed you to AJ, I really mean that"

AJ's hand trailed down her thigh to her ankle where he stopped and observed quietly before looking back at her.

"Your place is pretty clean for a bachelor" She chuckled running her fingers through his hair again.

"I try" AJ said with a shrug and a smirk, looking around.

"Unlike john, I swear he needs to find a wife" Antonia went on.

"What's john gonna do with a wife, that guy is too busy to settle right now, not to mention he's living the life, I'm sure he'll find the right girl exactly when he needs to…"

"The first one that can cook for him will be the one he marries…"

AJ chuckled to himself.

"Probably…"

She sat up a little looking at his eyes.

"So do the girls you bring here get the same type of loving I do?"

She placed her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

"Nah…not even close"

Antonia laughed.

"Good answer" she said biting his bottom lip softly.

"What about you, I'm sure there's somebody by now, right?"

Antonia slowly looked down.

"There's been nobody…" AJ asked.

"There have been a lot of nobodies AJ, it's not that easy for me" Antonia said with a serious tone.

He looked at her and suddenly the silence between them made her uncomfortable. She took her arms from around him and reached down to pick up her black dress.

"Anyway I gotta get back to the hotel" she declared standing up and putting the dress back on.

"No, you're not going anywhere" AJ said getting up and walking over to her.

She threw him a quick look.

"Says who?" she questioned with a brow raised as if she was being challenged.

"Look I haven't seen you in four years, at least have lunch with me, ghost won't miss you that much"

Antonia smiled just a little as she folded her arms.

"Okay fine, but I have to go there anyway; I can't go into a public place with last night's clothes on"

AJ gave a look at the dress in disagreement but decided not to argue.

"Alright, I'ma hit the shower, get dressed and then I'll be ready, make yourself at home" he kissed her cheek, turned and walked down the hall making his way to the bathroom.

"Will do…" Antonia finally answered more to herself then AJ as she took in her surroundings once more and looked to the patio doors to catch sight of the Jacuzzi as the shower finally went on in the background.

...

Lilly looked at the toilet in discus before flushing it. Her stomach just hadn't seemed to be agreeing with her lately and trying to recall what she actually put in it made her even more nauseous. Turning on the facet she splashed her face with water and placed a hand over her head for a moment. She grabbed a towel and patted her face. Once she was finished she turned off the light and opened the door.

"Wow Jessie, you scared me!"

"Damn my fault" Jessie said.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked trying to calm herself down from the shock.

Jessie smiled and leaned on the wall looking at her.

"Now you know I had to come and get my grub on Lilly lill"

She sighed with a small smile shaking her head as Jessie made his way to the kitchen.

"Jessie, tell me again why you have a big beautiful house with no food in it?" Lilly said closing the bathroom door behind her as she followed him.

"Cause I know my sister in law won't turn away her starving brother-in-law" Jessie protested with a grin.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Where Jake at?" Jessie asked picking up an apple and taking a bite.

"Upstairs still sleep I think…"

"Oh yeah?" Jessie looked to the stairs curiously then looked back at Lilly.

"What you doing down here, yall got a bathroom upstairs…"

"Explain to me again why it matters to you which bathroom I use?" She argued.

"Does Jake know yet?" Jessie asked.

"No, and don't you go running your mouth either Jessie, I need to be sure before I make any announcements" Lilly said pointing at him with a serious face.

"Alright I won't say nothing to lover boy, Anyway you gonna hook me up with some food or not?" Jessie said bringing his smile back.

"Can I go check on my fiancé first?" Lilly asked wide eyed.

"Can I go check on my Fiancé first" Jessie said mocking her in a high pitched voice.

"Fine go check then…" He said throwing his hands up taking another bite.

Lilly laughed and make her way up the stairs to the master bedroom. She walked into the room seeing Jake on the edge of the bed on the phone.

"So AJ said everything's good huh…"

"Yeah he wants to get together to discuss the plan he came up with" G replied.

"Plan, he already has a plan?"

"You know AJ, when he says he's on it he's on it…he doesn't bullshit"

"Look G I place my trust in AJ, in his ability, cause I know in the end of it all he's down with us, but are you sure his head is where it needs to be right now?" Jake hinted.

It was silent on the other end of the line so Jake continued.

"If it had just been Ghost I wouldn't question it, you know I don't trust him, and neither does AJ, but-"

"You think he took on the job just because she's back?" G finally speculated cutting him off.

"I don't know, I can't call that one man and even if he did what's the explanation? I mean I know for a fact AJ's not scheming against us"

"Look when it comes to money, AJ is all about handling his business and he's the best at what he does, whatever happens between them outside of the job, he won't let it interfere with the end result, his head is exactly where it needs to be, believe me when I say that mate" G noted.

"So what about Ghost?" Jake asked.

"I'll have John keep an eye on him, anything goes wrong, I'll call it"

"Alright"

"Can you breathe a little easier now?" G disclosed.

"Just a little, talk to you G"

"Yep…"

Jake hung up the phone with a sigh and looked up to see Lilly standing over by the dresser drawers. He smiled and got up walking over to her.

"I was wondering where you were?" He said kissing her.

"I was downstairs, Jessie's here, I'll make something to eat in a minute"

By the tone of her voice, Jake could sense that something was wrong.

"Baby you okay, you seem a little on edge"

"Yeah I'm just…" She stopped and looked down at her hands.

"Talk to me…" Jake said looking at her.

"I don't know about this whole thing…" Lilly let her eyes meet his.

"You don't trust it?" he suggested.

"No I don't, I don't want you…Jessie, or any of the guys getting hurt behind this" She said placing her hands over his.

"Baby I don't want you to worry about it, I'm not gonna let anything thing happen, we do this job…it helps the club and after that he's out of our lives, I want to start a family with you, grow old with you…you're the best thing that's happen to me, I would never place that happiness in harm's way"

"I know Ghost Jake, it's a feeling I have…I can't explain it" she kissed him and looked to his eyes again.

"Please, please just be careful" she pleaded.

Jake smiled hoping to ease her stress.

"I promise everything will go the way it's supposed to go, and no matter what, I love you"

Lilly's expression finally softened.

"I love you" She said kissing him again.

He smiled at her.

"Well I almost forgot, I need to make this breakfast" Lilly said getting up.

"Skip breakfast, its closer to being lunch, Jessie can deal"

"Okay….anything you're in the mood for?"

"Yeah!" he quickly took her on his lap and embraced her.

"And what's that?" Lilly asked placing her forehead on his.

"The soon to be Mrs. Attica

...

It was a bachelor pad no doubt. Complementary to the white walls, the grey carpet was a nice addition and the color codes that depicted navy blue and black was a spot on match to the overall feel of the place. AJ had certainly out done himself in the decor and it looked almost like something out of a magazine. Unlike John's place that was crafted in a wooded feel, AJ's was a bit classier.

With a sigh she thought it best to start the mission of finding her lost stiletto after her private tour of AJ's house. She had found one which had been tossed to the corner by the door. She walked over to AJ's side of the bed and bent down feeling around for the other.

Her hand caught sight of something else, hard and big. She got a grip and pulled the object from under the bed to revel a long black case. Antonia looked at it for a minute before grabbing the handle and taking it up on the bed to sit beside her.

For a moment she hesitated on the ideal of opening it. AJ suggested she make herself at home, not go snooping around in his things. She sighed and went to pick the case back up to put it back under the bed when she gripped the handle and stopped. In one moment the thought of money probably being in the case faded quickly when she actually looked at it. After all, why would AJ put money in a saxophone case?

_Saxophone case_, her breath seemed to catch and her stomach went tight. She looked down at it again and placed her fingers on the clips that locked it. Antonia was almost cautious to open it, but once she did her lips parted with a faint gasp.

AJ walked over to her with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still wet and his body partially dry, but Antonia hadn't seemed to notice his departure from the bathroom.

"I kept it for you after you left…"

AJ looked over at the saxophone and then back to Antonia who hadn't taken her eyes from it.

"Never took it out of the case…" AJ softly said.

Antonia hadn't turned to look at him, instead she looked down at the instrument, her eyes fixed on it, like she was meeting an old friend after many years of separation between them. Easily as if she were cradling a child, she picked it up and let it rest in her lap.

Watching her AJ thought of a tune she had often played on the saxophone when he first met her. He thought of her sitting under the soft glow of the Brooklyn streetlights, her fingers dancing across the instruments keys, the peace on her face, the escape.

He smiled softly and walked over to the bed taking a seat beside her as he placed a hand over hers, resting his head on her shoulder, he whispered in her ear.

"Play something…"

Antonia's hands tightened against it as she put her lips on the mouth piece, but pulled away just as they reached it, old memories flooding from it like a dam unleashed from bondage. AJ watched her eyes and couldn't explain to himself why suddenly they seemed so sorrowful.

"No…not now" she quietly replied, placing the saxophone aside and back in its case.

AJ looked at her but remained quiet as to why she wouldn't play for him, at least just one song.

"Come on" He said standing and looking at her.

"Let's get to the hotel so you can shower and change, I'm starving" he laughed.

She managed a smile at the suggestion of food and stood to her feet closing the case and turning to walk away. AJ walked over to it and picked it up following behind her.

"What are you doing?" she turned to ask.

"I'm bringing this with us, it's yours you know" AJ chuckled.

"Oh and by the way, if you're looking for your other shoe, it's over there"

She laughed when she realized where.

The car ride was quiet; Antonia enjoyed the wind on her hair and the comfortable silence between them. With AJ she had never felt pressured to say something, everything just seemed right, even the cigarette smoke was welcoming though deep down she wished he'd give it up.

Once they got there Antonia hurried herself through the main entrance, case in hand and up to the 6th floor. She didn't offer AJ to come in, she knew he would decline especially knowing Ghost was there. AJ only tolerated Ghost when he had to and if he could avoid a confrontation he did.

She was pretty sure he wasn't in the mood to hear Ghost go on about things he knew nothing about and knowing how AJ's temper could erupt at the drop of a hat she felt it was better for him to just wait in the car.

Antonia walked down the hall, her stomach still in butterflies from the night before. It seemed to slowly be coming back to her as her headache faded more and more with the passing hours. Until she stopped suddenly and stood there for a moment stiff as a board, that feeling coming over her again, the same one she had that night she got in her car back in New York.

She looked down and bit her lip, ready for whoever she would find behind her. Quickly she turned to find herself absolutely alone in the hall way. She sighed and waited for a moment before she continued walking towards her room again. The feeling would come and go like a cold to a child, however she couldn't understand why she felt like she was being followed.

Ghost took his eyes from the TV and sat up at his cousin's entrance. He looked at her in the dress from the night before, her hair, and the makeup that had been there that wasn't there anymore.

"Slept in huh?" He teased.

"Yeah, how was your night?" She yawned, as she laid her coat on the nearby chair.

"Great…"

Antonia threw a glance in ghost room. The covers where a mess and there was a condom rapper on the floor beside the bed, she knew exactly what he meant without having to say that he more than likely bought a stripper back to the hotel for the night.

"What's that?" Ghost asked looking down at the case in her hand, hanging by her side.

"An old friend…" Antonia confessed.

"Okay, old friend" He mumbled under his breath with a grin.

"What you bout to do?" He asked positioning himself back into the couch.

"Hop in the shower real quick…" She went quiet for a moment.

"Me and AJ are gonna go grab something to eat"

"I see, the morning after huh?" Ghost affirmed with a smirk.

"Do you talk classes on being an asshole or is it just a character trait?" Antonia asked annoyed with his smart remarks about her private business.

Ghost shrugged and looked back at the TV screen.

"I just want you to stay focused on the real reason where here, don't let the dick get you all discombobulated and shit, all I'm saying cousin, you need to be free of distractions in order to make this happen"

"Whatever ghost, I don't need to keep being reminded…I'm a grown ass woman, not some fucking kid you can keep commanding around, so stay outta my gotdamn business alright" She went to walk away but stood there and threw him a look over her shoulder.

"By the way, what I was gonna tell you, AJ got G to agree on the route…"

Antonia rolled her eyes and went to her room slamming the door behind her.

"Aye" Ghost called out.

"What Ghost!" Antonia yelled looking at the door.

"Pick me up something on your way back to!"

She exhaled and sat the case on her bed. Walking over to the drawers she pulled out some dark blue jeans and a white shirt. She grabbed her gray boots and matching leather jacket, gathered all the items and went to the bathroom starting up the shower. Once she was undressed she folded the dress nicely and sat it on the toilet seat and got in. The hot water seemed to calm her nerves, it was so peaceful and for a moment she closed her eyes just wanting to escape and feel nothing but the water hitting her back.

* * *

><p>"So how do you think you did this time around?" John asked as the two entered the house.<p>

Antonia shrugged as she took a seat on the couch.

"Oh I don't know, a little better then the first time, shooting him in the side would probably bring them down, I just can't seem to get that middle target though"

They had finally made it up to the mountains. They didn't kill any animals, but they did do a good amount of fishing. For that whole week they would have fish sandwiches, fish and fries, backed fish and fried fish.

"Well that depends on the person doesn't it, I mean we all fall down just a little differently right?" Antonia went on.

"Maybe, I say it depends more on the gun and the bullet, don't worry the more you practice the better you'll get, over all it has to do with the rifle fit, maybe you're not hitting the target because that gun was not made for you, although it's a hell of a good one to practice on, the rifle must fit the shooter" John concluded placing the fish in the sink.

Antonia looked over at the picture on the coffee table and sighed as she looked to her feet for a moment. John washed his hands and walked over to his answering machine.

"Look two messages from Ghost, here you wana listen to um? He called out.

"Nope, if there for me delete um" Antonia said sitting back.

John sighed, shook his head and deleted the messages, he was sure they were for her, because the whole time she had been there they had only been for her, and it was always Lilly trying to get Antonia on the phone so that she could give it to Ghost, but Antonia wouldn't talk to him.

"John…" She called out.

"Yeah?" He replied looking back at her.

"Remember that time in the car after we came from the store and had to go see Naomi in the hospital?"

"Um hum"

"And the conversation we had?" she paused for a minute before looking at him.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" John asked confused.

"For bringing it up…" She began.

"You know about your time in the war and all that"

John nodded looking away as his tone softened.

"You were just asking a question…, it's okay"

"No I mean I feel bad, I'm sure whatever you saw over there wasn't anything good, I saw your eyes that day, I didn't want to bring back any unwanted memories, see-"

John looked at her again.

"My older brother went to war…And that was the last time we saw him, me and my mom…"

Antonia looked away this time hiding the memories that were present in her own eyes.

"It changes everybody, death…" She looked over at the picture on the table again and john noticed.

"Aye that dinner thing Lilly's throwing is tonight" he interjected trying to pull both of them from the subject.

"You were going…?" Antonia seemed to ask in shock.

"Well she asked me" John said with a crooked smile.

"Oh, well see you when you get back I guess" Antonia said waving him off and getting up.

"You have your dinner there and I'll make my own here!"

"What do you mean make your own here?"

"John I can't take this anymore I'm hungry!" she exclaimed making her way to the kitchen.

"I told you Antonia there's nothing-"

John stopped and finally followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I said I'm hungry!" She yelled taking things from the fridge.

"Yeah but you can't-"

She threw him a glare.

"Okay okay all I'm saying is why don't we just go to Lilly's for dinner together, this sneaking around stuff isn't me, I took you to the house to steal your clothes, I tell them you're not here when you're listening in on the other line, I mean this is bananas!"

Antonia walked past john and sat some things on the counter.

"I told you I don't want to see him; he left me in jail for crying out loud" She reminded him.

"I know I know but don't you think it's time to forgive the man already, it wasn't that bad was it?" john said with a small laugh.

"Was that a serious question?" Antonia asked giving him a look.

"It was only like a week, and you know if it had went on any longer I would have got you out"

Antonia stomped her foot in a whine.

"Johnny you're supposed to be on my side, now come on we can make a meal together, don't go over to Lilly's and leave me here by myself"

Dragging his feet he walked over to the counter slouching over.

"But I don't want to, I'm not a chef, what about Lilly she's the one that bailed you out, why you mad at her, I mean she's got food over there, homemade, we've had every kind of fast food in town, plus all that fish!"

Antonia poked out her lip and pinched John's cheek.

"Awww don't be like that, now come over here" She looked around and grabbed one of her paper hats she had made from boredom a few days before while john was out.

"What the hell is this?" John exclaimed as she placed it on his head.

"A chief hat Silly" she laughed as john examined it. It looked more like a dunce cap to him.

"See, first woman you've ever had in the kitchen!" Antonia hit him on the back with a smile.

"Great…" He mumbled sarcastically placing the ridiculously looking hat back on his head.

"So, what we making?" He asked trying to act as if he really wanted to engage in destroying his kitchen.

"Blended pork, with noodles over dried toast!" Antonia announced pulling things out of the cabinet.

The combination didn't seem attractive and almost made his whole stomach flip upside down.

"Blended pork, where you gona get that from?" He asked curiously.

"Hot dogs" Antonia concluded throwing him a half eaten pack.

John looked over at the counter of ingredients.

"That doesn't sound very healthy Antonia …"

"Look my grandma used to make it for me all the time"

Her grandma hadn't really been her grandma by blood, just an old Spanish lady who had the most unusual recipes that she'd make and feed the children around Antonia's neighborhood.

"Was your grandma senile?" John asked with a sour face.

"Well it's the only thing I know how to make okay, what do you want me to do! And don't talk about my Mi abuela!" she warned.

"Why is that the only thing you know how to make?"

John took a second to think about what he was asking and quickly shook his head.

"Wait never mind I don't want to know…"

"Just come over here and help me will ya!" She said turning the oven on.

"Antonia, as big of a front you got, you know you're not really gonna cook this let alone eat this!" He gagged a little in his mouth thinking about the end result of her creation.

"You remember that one night" He gagged a little more remembering his own creation.

Antonia nodded as her nose scrunched up slightly.

"Yeah all too well, felt like I would throw my guts up, couldn't get that taste out of my mouth for two days…"

"See, now what do you say, let's face it neither one of us are cooks, besides I think they miss you around the house personally"

Antonia gave him a look as her bottom lip poked out.

"You're not just saying that because you want me to go home are you?"

"Yeah…" john seemed to say plainly without much hesitation.

Antonia shook her head with a small grin.

"But I really do think they miss you though"

Keeping her grin, she shook her head.

"Had nookie in this house all this time and never got to do nothing with it, maybe guys really do need sex every other day, you don't even walk the same since little John went on strike"

Antonia finally laughed and looked over at John, who was almost pleading with her to give in after that comment.

"But your right, I can't run forever, I'm gonna have to face Ghost sooner or later"

The tension in John's face eased as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Come on" She said with a smile and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Let's get ready to go to Lilly's dinner"

* * *

><p>Antonia woke with a start, opening her eyes and finding that the water had gone cold. She turned it off and stood there for a minute with her head resting on the tile of the shower. As her thoughts of john faded she remembered AJ was still waiting in the car. <em>"Oh Shit…"<em> she mumbled to herself with a slight laugh. She knew he wouldn't say anything to her directly but he was probably annoyed from waiting so long.

Once Antonia was dressed she put her hair in a high ponytail and went to the front door. She turned to say something to Ghost but found he wasn't on the couch anymore. She walked over to the TV and turned it off. "Ghost?" she called out looking around.

There was no answer and then she noticed the note on the table.

_Stepped out had some things to take care of, people to see shit to do, your car keys are on your bed_

_Ghost._

After reading it she crumbled it up and tossed it in the waste basket.

...

In was a small restaurant tucked away deep in L.A, and Antonia still couldn't understand how AJ was able to find all these places she had never even heard about. It had been a nice place to share conversation and enjoy a nice hot meal. The music was exceptional, a combination of soft R&B with a dash of classical jazz. The company was minimal and the servers were pleasant, so it brought a sort of piece to the atmosphere as a quiet laughter was being shared between the two.

Yeah I didn't expect him to say that" Antonia said with a smile.

"He was always like that though" AJ reminded her with a smile of his own.

"Yeah, he was…" Antonia nodded agreeing as she looked around again.

"This is a nice place" she finally said.

AJ nodded looking around himself.

"Not as nice as that old café back in Brooklyn, it had an entirely different feel to it"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not the same though, with Miss sherily gone"

Antonia looked back down at her food and AJ noticed her silence. He took a bite of his steak and afterwards made his fork ready with Coleslaw.

"Hey Antonia"

"What?" she asked looking up from her plate.

"Hum…" He placed the fork in her direction.

"Emmm ummm" She said shaking her head pushing his hand a little after seeing what he was offering.

AJ laughed.

"Come on, just try it…"

"I don't like that stuff AJ" she refused as she looked at him.

"For me…"

Antonia sighed. It was something about the way AJ said _"for me"_ wearing his hat and that grin that never seemed to leave.

"Oh alright…" she grabbed his hand and took the little bit of coleslaw from the fork.

"So how is it?" AJ asked looking at her.

She chewed a little more before looking back at him with a smile.

"Well damn, this is really good surprisingly"

"See…" He said taking a bite of coleslaw for himself.

Antonia laughed and shook her head as the two got busy again eating. A minute or two into her backed potato and gravy she smiled.

"Hey, remember when we had that debate about Chet baker and Roy Elbridge?"

"Yeah, both of them different, great in their own right, both to unique in their style of music to be compared…you just wouldn't let it go, so I had to keep at it to" AJ admitted with a chuckle.

"Well I never listened to Fats Navarro, I never told you this but afterwards I bout the album, I was curious I guess, I didn't think he could really be all that good, the way you made it sound anyway, but after listening I was hooked, he's like one of my favorite artist now"

Antonia's expression softened.

"You've opened my eyes to a lot of new things; I mean I thought I knew so much about music, until I met you…"

AJ looked at her about to speak when the waiter came along, interrupting the moment between them.

"More iced tea sir?" He asked with a pitcher full.

Antonia looked down.

"Oh, no thank you" AJ said.

But when you get a chance will take the bill though"

"Yes Sir…"

He walked over to Antonia's side.

"And for you Miss, more to drink?"

"I'm good thanks" She said with a half smile finishing up her tea.

"I like this song…" AJ said out of the blue.

Antonia looked at him before noticing the song to, _my one and only love_, A true classic among classics.

"Me to…who is it?"

"Ben Webster and Art Tatum…" AJ Answered.

"You know who it is without them announcing the name?"

"Yeah don't you recognize this song?"

She shook her head.

"Yeah, my one and only love…"

"Hummm, Brings back a lot of memories, Bruno and tiff… the club" AJ said reminiscing.

He looked at her.

"You remember Misty?"

"How could I forget?"

"Misty, damn what a song, we put so much feeling into it"

"The piano and saxophone duo, oh and this chick singing, ridiculous, not to mention the percussion!" Antonia said in a low tone imitating a voice from that night she remembered.

AJ chuckled.

"I've never heard a voice like hers; Bruno was a monster on those drums, man"

"Hey don't forget you on the piano, a dream" She said giving him a small push in his modesty to forget himself in the combination.

"And you on the saxophone, perfect…"

Her smile faded and her green eyes met his blue as the song changed to _A change is gonna come_.

"Do you have any regrets AJ?"

He seemed to somehow mirror her emotions she was feeling.

"Hell no…"

"So, why did you really go along with all this, the job I mean…"

She pushed her plate aside as she wiped her hands, threw the crumbled napkin onto the table and brought her hands to her lap.

"I know how you all feel about Ghost" she continued without looking at AJ.

"…Because, I trust you" He finally said.

Antonia felt a moment of panic, a moment in which her stomach seemed to clench and her breath stop when he said that, and she looked at him again.

"I know it must be a hard thing for ghost to watch somebody he loved be in love with someone else"

AJ went to his pocket to pull out his credit card, and Antonia remained frozen by his words.

"Something like that would probably drive me crazy" He continued.

"Cause if it was me and I was in his place, I'd probably want revenge…after losing everything"

Antonia finally blinked, and noticed her hand was shaking underneath the table.

"But it's not about ghost, for me it's about you, and I know your heart, so that's why…because I trust you"

He placed the card inside the booklet along with a twenty dollar tip.

...

Antonia closed the door behind her resting on it for a minute; she stood there in the darkness before turning on the light and looking around after being dropped off back at the hotel. It was close to 6:15 by now, she wasn't entirely sure.

"Ghost…" she called out to receive no answer.

"_He's probably still out_" she thought to herself as she sat his food on the coffee table. She walked to her room and looked at the case that was still on her bed. Hesitantly she walked over to it placing a hand over the top of the case.

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment before opening it, those same memories came again like they had done the first time she had opened it back at AJ's.

He had been honest when he said he hadn't taken it from the case. It was still in the same condition the last time she had played it.

"Hey there, old friend…been a long time huh?" Antonia whispered.

She wiped the tear away that seemed to run down her cheek unexpectedly and took the saxophone out of the case. She let her lips meet the mouth piece in a faint embrace, and closed her eyes gripping onto the body, letting her fingers become one with the keys.

* * *

><p>Antonia stood by her window as she watched everyone leave. She thought about going back to stay with john, bus she was sure he was tired of her and wanted his house and his women back.<p>

"Thanks for helping Lilly with the dishes"

Antonia closed her eyes for a second trying to keep her composer and at least try to be civil with Ghost.

"Yeah…" She replied walking over to her bed and lying on her stomach with her back facing towards him.

"Come on Antonia you can't stay mad at me forever" Ghost said with a grin.

Antonia gave him a quick look over her shoulder.

"Do you have the money to put down on that bet ghost?" she asked.

"I didn't leave you in there to punish you, I mean were family, I thought you understood that" Ghost said folding his arms.

"You wana talk about family?" Antonia asked sitting up and facing him.

"You never came to see me ghost not once, but john came, Gordon, Lilly got me out, not my family….and where were you?"

Ghost came in her room shutting the door mid way.

"You remember when you first came to stay with me?"

She looked at him.

"I didn't even know you existed…" Ghost continued.

"Your mama never brought you around, no pictures, I could have turned you away, shit it was damn near like letting a stranger come in"

Antonia looked to her window, thinking about going after John, she was not in the mood for another lecture.

"But I didn't…"

She looked back at him again.

"I took you in when you had nowhere else to go, I kept food in your stomach and clothes on your back and what that says to me, you were lucky I even accepted the jail call…"

Antonia shook her head with a smirk looking down.

"In the end you have to pay, you have to pay for everything you do, sooner or later it catches up to you….I just wanted you to get that through your head, gave you a little time to do it" Ghost finished.

"Is that so…" Her smirk seemed to widen.

"Then when is taking extra cuts of the money gonna catch up with you?"

She looked back up at him.

"Huh Ghost?"

Ghost pushed the door to close a little more as his own smirk appeared.

"Oh so you know about that?"He asked.

Antonia nodded her head slowly.

"You know john is getting suspious, it's only a matter of time before they figure it out…"

Ghost looked at her.

"On their own, right?"

"More secrets huh?"

"For now…." Ghost replied.

"Guess everyone's got a couple" Antonia whispered.

"Oh yeah, who else?" Ghost asked.

She looked up at him realizing he had heard her, then to the crack of the door.

* * *

><p>The strength of the saxophone started to fade as her will to finish the song was beginning to crack. The tears were streaming down her face endlessly and finally she tossed the saxophone on the bed and feel to the floor with her hands over her eyes in a sob.<p>

The guilt was eating at her again and AJ's words continued to repeat themselves "_I trust you, I know your heart"_ and they twisted with her memory's and made it almost impossible to breathe. Somehow she managed to get on her bed and grab the sax she seemed to abandon the moment before, and with it continue to cry.

It was around 8:30pm when the phone rang. Antonia scurried and sat up slightly. The room was still light and she remembered that she hadn't turned the lights off before she had fallen asleep. Reaching over she grabbed the hotel phone and cleared her throat.

"Hello" she answered her voice a little groggie.

"Hey, the crew's getting together at John's, were gonna go over the plan AJ came up with"

"Oh yeah?" she asked before throwing a look over at the clock.

"Yeah, so get down her e A.S.A.P" Ghost informed.

"I'm on my way…."

...

Once she arrived at john's place, the puffiness of her eyes had completely vanished from the car ride and the sleep she had acquired after her big cry. She had changed her clothes and freshened up. Her hair was let down and her leather jacket was now black instead of grey over a dark blue shirt. Her jeans were black as well as her boots.

She expected John to let her I when she rang the doorbell, but it was Lilly who greeted her with about the same amount of awkwardness she had the night before at the club. Ghost may have acted like none of what was happening between Lilly and Jake was bothering him, but Antonia could only pretend for so long before her emotions were all over her face and unable to lock away. She followed the voices to the upstairs room and knocked on the open door walking in as Jessie looked up with his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"What's going on?" Antonia asked watching all the guys get up and moving around.

"Quick Intermission…" Ghost said walking past her heading toward the bathroom.

Antonia followed him with her eyes.

"Well Antonia nice of you to join us"

"Hey G" She said finally taking her eyes off her cousin and looking at him.

"Daaaaaamn mami, where you been all my life?" Jessie said looking at her up and down still shocked.

Antonia rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"What's up Jessie?" she asked folding her arms.

"Haven't seen you in a cool minute"

He got up from his seat and walked over to her.

"Uh not much, but I know something you can get up though, I know you missed me and everythang" Jessie suggested raising his brows up and down.

She gave him a look after his comment but smiled again.

"Aren't you out past your bed time kid?" she said quieting her tone.

"And no, that minute don't look like it did much, for other things" she looked down slowly then back up to him again with the sweetest smile in the world.

"Ouch" John said under his breath taking a shot.

"Hey that anit got nothing to do with the skill baby, and if I am a kid, my dick sure anit"

"Haha, I'm sure"

"you tryna go there and put a bet on that?" Jessie asked.

"I'd rather not bruise that little ego of yours tonight" Antonia said pinching his nose like she may have done a child.

"Why not?" he still challenged.

"Aye…" AJ said popping Jessie in the back of his head giving him a look.

"Cool it…" Smiling at Antonia he gave her a quick hug.

"Hey…" He looked her over for a minute.

"You changed your clothes?" He asked.

"Just to freshen up" She said noticing that he was looking at her breast that wear sitting nicely in the v-cut shirt.

"Damn AJ!" Jessie wined rubbing the back of his head.

"Why you always gotta hit motherfuckers, I told your therapist you needed that anger management course"

AJ threw him a glare.

"Now mates, come on were all friends here…" G said getting up and finishing his drink.

"Hey I'll be right back, john you got another bathroom?"

"Yeah over the river and through the woods"

G chuckled.

"Come on john with the jokes…" She said shaking her head.

"Okay okay, down the hall and around the corner to your left downstairs"

" Thanks…"

Anotnia threw a look at AJ and stuck her tongue out at Jessie before leaving the room.

"Man…woman be on some shit don't they, right Jake?" He looked over at him.

"I anit in it…" Jake said waving his little brother off as he focused on some paper in his hand.

AJ got up leaving the room without a word.

"Oh now all of a sudden you anit in it" he said looking at Jake dumbfound.

"Shut up Jessie…" John finally said with a laugh.

"Your never gonna get no play outta that, so let it go already man"

G looked at Jessie with a small laugh.

"I'm trying to tell him"

Antonia walked around the corner with a sigh as she stopped and looked herself over in a mirror on the other side of the hallway wall.

"Hey…"

Antonia turned around to find AJ with his hands in his pockets staring at her.

"Hey yourself…" She said placing a hand on her hip as she looked at him.

"Thought you were going to the bathroom…"

"Couldn't find it" She said watching him approach her.

"Uh huh…liar"

AJ pushed her against the wall behind her and sat her on the chair that was in the hallway they were standing in. They looked at each other for a moment until Antonia let her legs speared just enough to make room for AJ to go between them.

Gladly accepting her invitation he pressed up against her. She immediately pulled him down into a hot, passionate kiss, her legs wrapping around him, pulling him close. She knocked off his hat trailing her fingers in his hair.

Groaning, AJ latched onto her neck, sucking and licking her butterscotch flesh causing her to throwing her head back in pleaser. She moaned as her hands roamed endlessly over AJ's muscled arms and chest that were hitting under his shirt.

As the intensity increased so did AJ's desire to be closer and he began grinding into her as if there were no clothes between them. Gasping at the electric jolt down her spine at each tweak, Antonia crushed her lips in to his, sucking gently on the tongue, licking the roof of his mouth.

Arching her back she moaned when AJ put his hands in her pants. She went for the belt on his pants, fighting the temptation to undo the zipper that was keeping her from what she so desperately wanted. Antonia opened her eyes and gasped grabbing onto AJ's shirt and pulling up her own.

"Shit, AJ!" she whispered pushing him a little.

"What?" He said looking at her then over his shoulder.

"Jessie ha-ha, Sorry we, we were you know" Antonia tried to explain.

"Nah, please continue, my fault, for the interruption" He said looking them up and down.

They both watched him walk away before AJ put his head on Antonia's chest with a smile.

"That little pervert…"

"Awkward…." Antonia said under her breath making sure he was really gone.

"Where were we?" AJ said moving the straps from her shoulder again partly revealing her breast.

"Come on AJ, we can't do this here, what if Gordon or someone walks in next time" she said trying to fight the sensation of the butterfly kisses he was leaving on her jaw line.

"Fuck it let um see…" he said picking her up and bringing her legs around him. By this time he was so hard he didn't care who watched what was about to go down.

"Come on AJ stop it" Antonia laughed hitting him softly.

"Shit…" He mumbled under his breath putting her down.

Antonia looked at his disappointed expression, and kissed him softly.

"Tell you what, I'll come over later"

He pulled her close putting his hands around her waist.

"Where the black dress again…"

She gave him a look.

"You look sexy in it…"

"Fine, I'll wear the black dress, just for you"

"Good…"

"Come on we need to get back in there before Ghost sends out a search party" she said pulling her shirt back up.

"Fucking tease…" AJ smacked her ass causing Antonia to laugh as she walked away.

"Whatever…"

She straightened herself and took a deep breath before walking back in the room where all the guys were gathering up again, acting like nothing happened as Jessie was walking out.

"Would you like a drink?" Lilly asked.

"Sure uh red wine, if you have it" She looked back at AJ and he smiled at her.

Lilly nodded.

"I think john might have some of that…"

John looked up when he heard his name.

"Yeah I do, in fact bought some yesterday, check the right cabinet" He called out.

"So where's the infamous Jessie off to?" Antonia asked looking at the door he had just walked out of.

"Oh you know the usual…" Lilly said finally finding the bottle.

She knew what the usual meant for Jessie, parties and woman.

"Figures…"

Antonia walked over to lean on the table a little.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked looking at the layout.

"Nothing that important, actually we were just getting ready to start again so we can get out of here directly…" John answered.

"Got something to do John?" Antonia asked as she took the glass of red wine that Lilly came and handed to her.

"Jessie's not the only one with a hot date" G said getting in on the conversation.

"Oh yeah, and what kind did you pick up this time?" She asked taking a sip of the wine looking over at john.

"Chocolate…"

G chuckled slightly as Ghost came back and took his seat at the table.

"Where did you go?" He asked looking up at her curiously.

"Bathroom…"

"And all day?"

Antonia went in her pocket to pull out two toy cars and place them down on the table.

"To get these…" she said as AJ grinned to himself.

"I thought they fit the occasion…"

"It took you all day huh?" Ghost said looking at her firmly as he sat back.

"Where'd you get um?" John interjected picking one up.

"At Harrison's, look just like the bank trucks don't they, almost exact, pretty cool huh?" She said nudging john playfully, ignoring Ghost completely.

He chuckled softly as ghost sat back with a sigh and continued to chew on his tooth pick as he watched Antonia take a chair and turn it backwards sitting beside AJ who stood leaning part way over the large table, as he went back to explaining the plan in detail ghost went back to chewing on his toothpick.

"Shall we finish this up fella's" Jake inquired looking at the watch on his wrist.

"Fine by me" John said scooting closer.

"Alright so for this route ghost is talking about, the only place we stand a chance is right there" AJ took one of the model cars and placed it on an area on the map.

"What's there?" Jake asked looking up at him as ghost turned his attention towards Antonia.

"It's an old subway car turnaround, its large enough to paraeall to the street, its kinda of perfect, I mean we can get access on hope street but I say we hold them up at 4th "

"Alright" G said nodding at AJ.

"We need to get down there first so we can get some entail on the street patterns, traffic density that sort of thing, but it looks good" AJ encouraged looking around at the crew as Antonia folded her arms over the top of the chair with a smile.

She loved watching him work; he was a genius at knowing what the fuck he was talking about when it came to planning out jobs. All the guys were remarkable at what they brought to the table and she seemed in some way to admire them all for their talents. Lilly entered the room bringing a new bottle of jack to the table for them to drink and Ghost looked over at her following her with his eyes before she walked away.

"Once we determine the blast radius and street density I can tell you how much C4 your gonna need to score" Jake said looking sternly over at ghost who looked back at him.

"What about the exits?" G inquired with a fold of his own arms as he turned his attention towards AJ again.

"Work in progress G, you know we gotta get down there first, check it out" AJ assured him.

"Get me some exits" G proposed firmly taking a stand as he looked to Antonia.

"You got it, will get down there first thing in the morning…"

"Alright lady and gent's, meeting ajorined…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note*<strong>_

**For the loyal readers who have stuck it out this far with me. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing. **

**I'm not big on author's notes because I would rather you as readers just enjoy the story without me talking so much, however in small cases they are necessary.**

**There is going to be a break on this story, I'm not stopping it or anything or putting it on hiatus but Chapter 7 is going to be very detailed and long so to speak, therefore it will take more time to put on paper for you as readers to comprehend.**

**For this being my first story on this site I've enjoyed writing this, just as much as I hope you all have enjoyed reading my vision of this great movie, so thank you all for your comments and your time.**

**I really enjoy reading your reviews and hope you stay tuned for the next chapter! Entitled "Stay Saxy"**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 **"**_**Stay Saxy"**_

It was around 7:45am and the streets had already begun to fill up with people starting their day.

"I hate L.A in the morning…"

Elmo Massino, a tanned man about 5'11 of average weight wearing a black leather jacket turned to look at his partner, after looking both ways to cross the street.

"Yeah and why's that?" he asked running a hand over his hair to brush back a piece that had fallen out of place.

Benito Garafolo, another man the same height, with a little more weight on him and a suit with a nice hat walked closer to him, with a whisper and a quick look around.

"Too many fucking cops, gives me an itch Massino, I'm fucking tellin ya…"

Elmo chuckled some and sighed.

"What I'm trying to figure out is why were walking…" Benito asked.

Elmo turned to look at him.

"Walking wouldn't hurt you…" He said patting Benito's shoulder as he finished his cigar and tossed the remains to the street.

"Beside I don't want anybody touching my ride…" He put on his sun glasses as Benito grumbled.

"You and that fucking car are gonna drive me up the fucking wall…"

Elmo was three years younger than Benito, so of course there thinking was a little different. Elmo liked leather coats and Benito preferred to keep a more professional look when doing business. Elmo went to night clubs and slept with random women, and Benito chose the family life.

"When I come to downtown L.A I always park there, that's a 1973 Eldorado, a classic, its worth millions, so I have to walk a little, the spot is worth it…" Elmo tried explaining calmly.

"Yeah well it anit worth that much for all this walking were doing" Benito said in complaint.

"Hey don't downsize my ride; my father gave that to me on his dying bed alright" Elmo shouted.

"Alright I won't say shit else about the car okay" Benito said passing him a little.

"Anyway what you complaining for, I told you I'd treat you to some donuts and coffee for breakfast, that way we can have some down time to discuss our next move…"

Benito calmed himself a little at the thought of donuts.

"I guess that's something to look forward to…"

"I still can't believe the boss wants us to do this job, it's all most impossible…" Elmo said catching up.

"I mean the girl could be long dead for all we know, plus we don't have a lead to where she is anyway"

Benito looked at him.

"What a picture and a tattoo, what the fuck are we gonna do lift every bimbo's dress we see until we find it, there's like a million bitches in L.A and even double in New York, it's like she doesn't exist, vanished off the face of the fucking planet"

They crossed another street and turned the corner.

"We got the info on this girl five months ago from Billy and still nothing…" Elmo Continued.

"Hey the orders are coming from Cosmo licavoli, so this thing got to be a big deal, he's like one of the big dicks in charge you know what I'm saying?" Benito finally said.

"Yeah-yeah what I don't understand is, if she had the disk, why didn't she turn it in to the cops already"

Benito shrugged.

"My guess is she's using it as protection, if she is alive and we do catch her, she may try to make a deal or something like that…makes sense"

"And if she isn't alive?" Elmo asked.

"Then will never know…" Benito placed a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"And you and me will be watching our dicks hang, will be that motherfucking old cause you know Cosmo isn't gonna sleep easy until this is all said and done, we could be doing this one job for the rest of our fucking natural lives my friend" He said with a hysterical laugh.

The light turned green as the two men ignored it and continued walking.

"Beeeeeeeeep!"

Benito put his hand up as they went on reaching the side walk on the other side of the street.

"What the fuck are these guys blind!" John yelled honking his horn again.

" Humm there not blind mate, there Italians…" G muttered shaking his head as john sped off.

"Who the fuck, was that?" Elmo asked taking off his glasses as he watched the black truck fade into the traffic.

"Some asshole that should be glad he decided to keep going…" Benito answered before the two walked into the restaurant.

"Anyway you shouldn't question our orders Elmo, Cosmo will put a bullet in your head just like that. I mean the heartless motherfucker shoots kids for a living, so I'd highly doubt he'd hesitate with you…"

"That's probably true, but when my ass is on the line I ask questions, call it a habit…" Elmo argued.

The two of them went to the back of the restaurant and took a seat.

"So what's the story anyway, Why Is Cosmo so into this, I mean I know the disk is involved and it's real important to him or something like that…"

"The girl's father was Alanzo Machelli-"Benito stated.

"Alanzo Machelli…" Elmo said pondering for a moment.

"Of Machelli empires, he did a lot for the brotherhood…"

"Cosmo and Machelli's fathers were good friends back in the day, a little before my time; but Machelli was in charge of documents, lists…every move, every job, stocks and bonds"

Elmo nodded as Benito continued.

"Then that prink machelli leaves the mafia becomes a rat and takes something that could bring down the whole mafia in New York and L.A. So he wipes out Machelli's entire blood line and Has Machelli murdered in prison" Benito finished.

"So what I'm confused about is why the girl wasn't knocked off with the rest of her family, seems to me like this all could have been avoided"

"Well from what I heard the guys who were involved rapped the girl all night after they killed her family, guess it lasted a little too long and the police was called just in time to stop the fire which destroyed mostly everything, so there's no records no pictures, I'm guessing that's why there's no solid leads , the girl was taken to the hospital, Cosmo found out about it and sent a guy undercover to finish the job lethal injection style, girl escaped before he could finish her. After that it's like she vanished without a trace, her and this disk…"

"What if she had family on her mother's side?" Elmo asked.

"You don't hear too much stories about the girl's mother"

"Whys that?"

"Last time I heard she was a junkie or something, I mean it's possible but I guess Cosmo never looked into it, I heard she took off when the kids were like one or something, didn't seem like she really cared too much, and if that's the case the girl probably wouldn't be able to pick her from a crowd no way"

A girl walked over to the two men with a smile.

"Hi may I take your order down gentlemen?"

...

Gordon rolled down the window.

"Easy money baby same as before, all cash is in the front truck second truck is totally empty, just an escort, two men up front two men in the back…" Ghost said as they continued watching the officers unload the cash from the trucks into the bank.

"Pump action 40 caliberer glocks, maybe nine millimeter" John said, focusing on their weapons.

"They may have upgraded their communication by now, but the same standard bullet proof windows…" Ghost added.

"Hum, they anit gonna know what hit um" G said softly.

Just then Ghost cell phone sounded.

"Excuses me gentlemen, I gotta take this…" He said getting out of the truck.

It was quiet between the two men for a moment before G spoke.

"You remember what we discussed on the phone…"

"Yeah…."

"You know if something goes wrong, they'll kill us all, if we need to take him out, we have to consider the possibility that Antonia must be taken out as well, her loyalty lies with him, and if it comes to that-" G said looking at John.

"I'm way ahead of you G" He said cutting him off, with no eye contact.

"Just so long as we have an understanding"

Ghost opened the door and got back in the truck.

"Sorry for the delay, so what's the status on the tunnel, they make it down there?"

G picked up the walkie that was resting on the side of his seat.

"Hey are you guys down there yet?" he buzzed in.

There was a bit of static before a response came.

"Yeah man, where in" It was Jake's voice.

"How's it looking?" John asked.

"It's good…" a voice called out from the background.

"AJ says it's good…" Jake repeated to the guys over the walkie.

"Where gonna start the process…"

"Keep us updated" G said.

"Alright…"

...

"All's I'm saying is why we gotta be involved with killing this girl over Cosmo licavoli's bruised pride, besides I got other shit I could be doing besides this…ya know what I'm saying?"

"Elmo, you're talking like this don't bother you none and it should, it affects us to. Your father's name is on that disk"

Elmo looked up at him.

"My father's name…every bodies name man"

Elmo looked down muttering under his breath.

"Shit…"

Benito looked at him as he lowered his own tone.

"It's only a matter of time before those pigs find out who we are if they get that disk in their hands, and then they take us down to. Capital murder, as many people we killed doing jobs, dirty jobs at that, cops, cops families, we don't get life, we get the gas chainber "

A couple walked by and he two men stopped their conversation.

"Don't worry about it, cause we anit killing her anyway" Benito whispered.

"We find Geovonna mechelli and turn her over to the Boss, he can do whatever he wants with her afterwards, that's not really our concern, as long as were the two that finds her, that gets our name in good with Cosmo see…"

Elmo nodded his head slowly taking another sip of his cup of coffee, half empty.

...

"Ah ha here we go" AJ clapped his hands together and looked around.

"Must of taken off the tracks…" he flashed the light of the ceiling before looking back at Jake and tossing him a spray can.

Jake shook it for a second before spraying a long yellow line on one of the walls.

Jessie tilted his head to the side finding his attention stuck on something.

"Aye AJ, come mere man…" He said waving his hand.

"What's up?" AJ asked walking over.

"Can I ask you something?" Jessie started.

"What?"

"How the hell did you manage to pull a hot piece of ass like that dog?"

They both looked over at Antonia who had one leg lifted on a pipe and the other planted on the floor as she pushed her hair up in a messy ponytail and zipped up her orange jump suit.

"Doesn't matter how I pulled it Jessie" He looked at him. "Just know I pulled it…"

Jessie put his hands up at AJ's somewhat intense expression.

"Hey man no disrespect" Jessie chuckled.

"I'll back off, just making sure…" he concluded with a grin before putting on his hard hat.

AJ watched Jessie walk away before turning his attention to Antonia again, who was now sitting down.

She looked at her hands, lost in thought.

"_You drinking for five Ghost?" Antonia asked placing her coat, keys and the black dress on the chair by the door as she looked at all the bottles of liquor on the table._

"_Yep, loading the fuck up…" Ghost chuckled with a deep grin. _

"_Shouldn't you be preparing for the job, getting sleep, shit like that?"_

"_Probably…" he said through hazy eyes. _

"_But right now I'd rather drink so fuck it…"_

_Antonia looked at all the bottles again, then back to Ghost._

"_I don't know if drinking all this is such a good ideal for you, you really can't handle it"_

"_Who the fuck says…" He asked glaring at her._

"_Ghost here" She walked over to him taking one of the bottles from his hand. _

"_Come on enough!"_

_He snatched the second bottle she tried to take and took another long drink. _

"_You got something on your mind you wanna talk about?"She asked sitting beside him._

"_Nope…"_

"_Fine then, I'll let you drink yourself to death, be my guest" She announced getting up and making her way to her room._

"_I could deal without having a dad around…." Ghost finally said. _

_Antonia stopped and looked back at him. _

"_Shit, the motherfucker taught me more by being gone then he did by being there. I don't even remember the bastard's name. But I remember everything about my mother though…"_

_Turning her body to face him, she said nothing. _

"_Crazy shit about that, she would tell the dicks she used to screw her that she loved um, that she would do anything for um, that they were her world…she just couldn't tell me, she never hugged me, never told me I was great, and that I'd be great. It was always, you're a fuck up, you're always getting into trouble it's just something about a mother's love you know. All those women I had, fucked…played around with…I realized I was searching for my mother, but running from her at the same time._

_He looked at the bottle in his hand with a small smile. _

"_Were more alike than you think…"_

_But Lilly…_

_Antonia looked at him. _

"_She told me every day, every day that she loved me. But I couldn't, I couldn't tell her that I loved her, but I finally…when it's too late, figured out why. Because I didn't understand, I didn't understand how much I loved her. _

"_Ghost…" she managed herself to say._

"_Seeing her tonight, she acts like we never meant anything to each other, and now every time I see them together, I just grit my teeth and smile, act like I'm fine with it, even though I want to snap that motherfucker's neck, I just pretend it's a bad dream, and pretty soon it will go away. _

_Ghost finally looked at her._

"_So you see cousin, it's more… it's more than just revenge, I never wanted you in this shit to begin with, but you have to understand that your all I have left, you and this money"…_

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah why you ask?" Antonia said getting up and grabbing a black bag shaking the thoughts of Ghost and the night before from her mind.

AJ looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know your eyes just look, tired…"

She chucked at his comment and looked back at him.

"Right, you can tell with the little light we got?" she teased.

"You been crying?" AJ seemed to ask out of nowhere.

Her expression froze when she felt his hand on her cheek before she brought on a somewhat uneasy smile to his suspicions.

"AJ come on, crying, where'd you get that from?"

He looked at her tilting his head to the side.

"Have you?" He asked again, his tone still easy and curious with a touch of concern.

Antonia's stomach dropped but she kept up her composure as she moved his hand away and forced herself to look directly into his eyes, it was something about the way AJ said things that made her heart speed up, even after knowing him as long as she had, that feeling never seemed to fade. It was like he could see right through her somehow, which was frightening.

"You know why I look tired" She finally managed to come up with a good excuse in her head that she was sure would curve his thoughts from the subject.

"You…" she batted her eyes.

He chuckled slightly.

"Oh me huh?"

She moved to his ear with a whisper and a smile.

"Yeah Mr., wear the black dress…"

It had been partially true. AJ wasn't just amazing in his skill for bank robberies and get away plans, which if we're not perfect, were pure genius by most standards. Whatever experience he had gained over the years, either from the loose women or the girls he found himself attracted to, his Skill in the bedroom was unlike anything Antonia had ever experienced before. There was passion and feeling behind his love making, not just the sexual act it's self and she could feel the difference.

"Hey you guys we don't have a lot of time, let's get moving…" Jake called out from the distance.

Antonia looked down as AJ through a wave over his shoulder.

"We hear you Jake…"

He looked back at her.

"You sure you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah…" She said still looking down.

"You Sure?" AJ asked.

She nodded her head with a small smile.

"Yes AJ I'm fine, I'm going to go find those exits kay" she protested picking up the large flashlight beside her feet.

"Alright…"

Antonia picked up the black bag and made her way past AJ.

"Hey…"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Be careful huh"

She winked at him before continuing and letting the light guide her way through the darkness of the tunnel. As the light became her only guidance and way to see, she became lost, in her thoughts again.

* * *

><p>Antonia straightened the vase with the freshly cut flowers that were sitting on the table. She looked back at the half eaten tray of food on the side of the bed.<p>

"So how are you feeling today, I see you're up and eating…"

"Better love better…" Naomi let out with a small smile.

"Great, you gave us quiet a scare ya know, we didn't think you were gonna make it this time, sorry I haven't been into visit sooner, I got a little caught up over the weeks…"

Antonia took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you didn't like hospitals love…"

"I don't" She said bluntly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Naomi asked curiously.

Antonia smirked.

"I make exceptions sometimes…"

She traced her finger over the blankets and the room became quieter for a moment.

"Did G talk to you about the rehab program yet?" She asked softly.

Naomi sighed.

"Yeah, but I already told him I don't want to go to it, lot of pricks telling you that your this and that, how can they cure you if they never experience it" She questioned.

Antonia stood up and looked at her.

"Naomi I get where you're coming from, believe me I do, but you can't do this on your own, you're lucky to have someone who cares that much about you, I know you wanna get clean, and that program is the best they got out there. Believe me I did my research….and maybe your example might help, someone else ya know" She looked down walking back over to the vase filled with flowers.

"Have you talked to your mother lately?" Naomi softly asked.

"No, last time I saw her she was to stung out to remember my name, sometimes I think it's better that she doesn't…she's always so angry at me-" She paused before continuing.

"Sometimes I feel it's better that she thinks I'm a stranger…"

"Her hearts broken that's all" Naomi said.

Antonia turned to look at her again.

"I'm not the one who broke it though, yet she acts like everything that happens in her life is my fault…"

She sighed.

"Have you seen her?" She finally asked.

Naomi shook her head.

"Last time we made contact she was on 49th"

Antonia looked down at the floor shaking her head.

"The block where they pick up hookers, figures"

"Don't cry…" she muttered.

"Believe me Naomi I'm all cried out" Antonia clarified with a quick nod.

"Don't judge her to harshly Antonia, the kind of life we live, it's hard to understand if you aren't living it, prostitution is just her way of supporting herself right now…"

Antonia looked up quickly to trap the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Yeah, well my friends waiting for me downstairs, I'm gonna walk with her to work, so I have to go" She walked around the bed and to the door before looking over her shoulder.

"Okay sweetheart, thanks for the visit…and the chocolate"

Antonia smiled a little.

"Just make sure the nurse doesn't see it, or G…I'll never hear the end of it…"

"It'll be our little secret" Naomi said with a wink.

"Bye…"

Antonia hurried herself out of the hospital, and to the bench she had left Tiffany sitting on outside.

"Sorry if I took long" she said in an advanced apology.

"How's your friend?" Tiffany asked standing up.

"She's okay" Antonia answered.

"Much better than the last time I saw her.

The two of them started to walk.

"Oh, that's good to hear" Tiffany said with a comforting grin.

"Yeah…" Antonia concluded and looked back at the hospital one more time.

The two went on in silence for a while until tiffany spoke again changing the subject.

"So where's that super fine cousin of yours girl, I haven't seen much of him…"

Antonia almost snapped her neck turning so fast to look at her friend with a crazed expression.

"Who!" She shouted.

Tiffany laughed.

"Dalante, the one you live with remember?"

For a second she couldn't put to and to together, her cousin's birth name was barely used by anyone, not even by Lilly, of course she only used it when she was angry just like her Spanish, but it had finally clicked.

"Who Ghost?" Antonia said smacking her teeth.

"Ghost?" Tiffany said slightly confused.

"Yeah that's his hood name, he insists on being called that…" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well how's he doing?"

"Why you wanna know about Ghost?" Antonia asked puzzled, it was apparent that she was still a little mad at him for the whole jail thing.

"What about Micheo?" She continued hoping to curve the subject.

"Shouldn't your mind be focused on him?"

Tiffany poked out her lip as she stated her case.

"Hey, I have my crushes, Micheo's cool, he my baby daddy. But Dalante is just too much for words, I've liked that boy for a long time, way before I even met you girl…"

Antonia raised a brow with a small smirk. Ghost did have looks that most all the women feel for. He had a certain cockiness that was attractive to them in more ways than Antonia could understand.

"He has brains…" Tiffany continued. "A cute smile, sexy body-"

Antonia cut her off.

"A girlfriend…"

Tiffany looked at her before shrugging.

"Hum, well she's lucky…That's all I got to say"

Antonia shook her head.

"I don't know depends on the way you look at it Tiff…"

"Well I'm looking at it like this; I'll take her place if she has any complaints…"

Antonia laughed.

"Girl you a mess…"

The two of them turned a corner and cut through an ally.

"So when you gonna get a dude?" Tiffany asked suddenly.

Antonia shook her head with a sour face as if the thought of a boyfriend disgusted her in some way.

"Hum not anytime soon" She said frankly.

"Why not girl, you pretty…I know a couple guys that like you too" Tiffany hinted.

"Trust me tiff if it's someone you know I'll pass"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, you saying I don't have good taste?"

She almost felt offended.

"You remember that date you sent me on that one time" Antonia reminded her.

"Oh Charlie from Alabama, girl he was sweet. I'd thought you'd like him!" Tiffany declared.

"Hum yeaaaaaaaah he was about two steps away from being gay, he looked in the mirror more than I did, and when I was with the kid it felt like a fashion show, he was even trying to dress me, I was like oh no…"

Tiffany laughed remembering just how much of a pretty boy he actually was and what that might have been like for someone like Antonia.

"Well look at it this way, if he did turn out to be gay it could have stopped you from paying a hair dresser to press this mane of yours" Tiffany said looking at Antonia's hair.

"It wouldn't have mattered either way, because I like my hair just the way it is and I don't want it pressed and straight, thank you very much…"

"So what about Bruno?"

Antonia frowned.

"Bruno, girl last time I checked Bruno had it bad for you…what you trying to get rid of him or something?"

"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong Bruno is really cute, tall…nice s-curl going on…"

Antonia laughed as Tiffany continued.

"With the cinnamon skin and soft hazel eyes, but he deals on the side…and even if things didn't work out with Micheo I don't want that around my daughter"

Antonia looked at her as the two finally made it out of the ally.

"How do you know he deals?" She asked.

"Cause that day after you got arrested; when I came home, I found 700 dollars in my purse"

Antonia's eyes widened a little when she mentioned the 700 hundred dollars.

"Really, and you think it came from Bruno?" She asked.

Bruno was half Korean and half black. He took care of his mother who was paralyzed from the waist down after a bad car accident that happened two years earlier. After she had Bruno's little brother there're father took off back to Korea and remarried, leaving Bruno as the head of the family. There was a rumor around town that Bruno had been drug dealing to support his family's finances. Antonia didn't want to believe that Bruno, as intelligent as he was, was in to that kind of a thing, but times were hard for everyone so it was a high possibility that Tiffany was right.

Antonia looked at her as she continued.

"Yeah, I know how he feels about me, he's always looking out, but what if he gets killed or something behind this money he's getting because he feels sorry for me, I don't think I can have that on my shoulders…I mean he told me he stopped doing that but I have the proof…"

Antonia didn't know why she didn't tell her the truth about the 700 hundred dollars she had stuck in her purse. A part of her didn't want to explain how she got it, while the other part of her didn't want to admit that she felt sorry for Tiffany's situation just as much as Bruno did.

"So anyway girl what kind of men do you like?"

Antonia shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"Ah come on Antonia every girl has a type of guy she's head over heels for, personally I like the tall dark and handsome thing, Dark Cholate, Moca, Tan Peacan -"

"Are we still talking about men Tiff or ice cream?"

"Wassup yall?"

It was Bruno, running up with one of his biggest grins ever.

"Well-well speak of the devil" Antonia said with a slight roll of her eyes.

Bruno looked at her smirking.

"And the devil's advocate…" He protested.

"Discovered a cure for ugly yet?" Antonia asked folding her arms with her own grin.

Bruno laughed before putting on a serious face.

"Sorry Antonia, you just gonna have to wait…"

Antonia glared at him. It was a strange relationship the two of them had. On the outside they seemed like the worse enemies and yet they still hung around each other with only small complaints about the others behavior. The first time Bruno had met Antonia she had punched him in the stomach for saying something she didn't like about her shoes, ever since that day the two couldn't rid themselves of one another, so they just came to tolerate each other's presence. But deep down Antonia liked Bruno, though she hardly would admit it at all. He was witty funny and smart, the outgoing type of person with an optimistic outlook on life that she found refreshing every once in a while.

"Shut up Bruno…" Antonia muttered.

"What are yall up to?" He asked bringing on his cheerful grin again.

"Nothing much, Antonia's just walking to work with me" Tiffany said with a smile.

"So she really fired you?" Bruno said cutting to the point.

"Really really…" Antonia said sarcastically.

"Man that sucks…" He said shaking his head.

"Bruno I'd leave it alone if I were you…" Tiffany warned looking at how agitated Antonia's face was becoming.

When the three of them made it to the café Antonia stopped a few feet behind. Tiffany turned to look at her then looked back up at the café door to find Miss Shirley standing with some guy she hadn't recognized until she got a better look.

"Well I'll see you guys later…" Antonia said before walking away.

Tiffany watched her unsure of what to say. She and Bruno continued up the steps to great Miss Shirley.

"Hey Miss Shirley…"

"Hey baby how you doing this morning" She said exchanging hugs.

"I'm fine doing just fine…"

"Hey, how you doing"

"Fine, you staying out of mischief Bruno?" She asked giving him the eye.

"Trying to ma'am" Bruno grinned.

The two of them walked in the café before running back over to the window.

"Is that the same guy from that morning?" Tiffany asked looking at Bruno.

"I'm not sure, I'm terrible with faces Tiff, but it sure does look like it"

"Well I better be going, gotta get back to the hotel…"

"Okay AJ, you take care now ya hear?"

"I will Miss Shirley…"

The two exchanged hugs before Miss Shirley turned and walked back into the café. AJ stood there for a moment before taking out his phone. He looked at it seeing he had four missed calls. It was Sara calling to see where he was. Of course he had lied and said he was taking care of some important business that had to do with his father, if it would get him out of an argument with her later on.

Opening the phone he called her back. She answered on the second ring.

"AJ where have you been I been worried sick!" Her voice rang out on the other end of the phone.

AJ looked at the sky for a moment before taking a breath as he continued walking.

"I'm fine Sara; you don't need to worry so much…"

"What, AJ after what happen to me how can you tell me not to worry!"

AJ sighed.

"You're right I'm sorry…"

"When are you coming back to the hotel?" She asked.

"Soon, I just left and I'm-"

AJ stopped mid sentence and in walking.

"You're what, hello…AJ?"

"Sara let me call you back…" He said softly.

"What…call me back, why!"

He closed the cell phone and placed it back in his pocket, not in the mood to explain. He walked a little closer but stayed back just enough so he wouldn't be spotted.

"So you got fired huh" An old man in his fifties standing in at 5'7 asked.

Antonia smiled a little.

"Guess everybody knows, word seems to travel fast around here"

She looked down fumbling in her pockets.

"I just want a couple of hours today that's all…"

She revealed a folded piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Here's the last check…"

The older man took it and placed it in his own pocket.

"Well all right, come on down…"

Antonia followed him inside as AJ walked closer watching the two of them disappear through the door. He stood there for a moment and took out a cigarette. Lighting it up he let the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling. He started in a walk again about to make his way back to the hotel, but something took to his attention. He turned noticing it was coming from the ally. He walked on a little more before coming to the back of the club he had saw Antonia and the old man walk into.

It was a dark melody, lovely and calming, with some since of hope, one that he had never heard. It pulled him to the small window which led to the basement of the club. He had positioned himself at just the right angle to absorb every note that was flowing endlessly from the small opening.

It was sad, yet so beautiful…

"Well what do we have here?" A voice sounded colliding with the tune.

AJ looked up. There were six of them. He was sure the one who spoke first was the leader so he turned his attention to him.

"You lost?" The tall dark completed man asked looking at AJ.

"Nah, I'm not lost" AJ said standing as he took another smoke of his cigarette.

"Seemed to be…" Another guy from the crowd said.

"Oh yeah how so?" AJ asked now looking at him.

"Rich white boy like you anit got no business down here, shouldn't you be swimming in your hot tub or something?"

AJ chuckled lightly before taking another smoke.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The guy yelled.

"Yea Bro wassup?" AJ asked annoyed.

"Bro Wassup?" one of them repeated

"Oh hell nah!"

One of the guys from the group hit the half smoked cigarette from AJ's hand to the ground.

"That's wassup bitch!"

AJ sighed looking down.

"Damn that was my last one to" AJ said with a smile before back handing one of the guys in the throat.

"Fucker!" One of the men called out charging at AJ.

Before he knew it they charged at him and got him cornered in a wall. Punches and kicks were coming everywhere and the melody coming from the window had stopped.

A moment later Antonia came running out of the door and over to the group of men.

"Hey-hey wow back off back off!"

She pushed past them and made it to the leader yanking him off of AJ and helping him up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Eddie!" She yelled turning to look at him.

"Damn baby girl why you trippin' on me?" He said spitting out some blood on the sidewalk.

"What the fuck are you doing Eddie, causing trouble around here again?" She asked glaring at him.

"Nah just taking some garbage out is all, and why should you care if we fuck this little white boy up"

AJ looked at him.

"Look get outta here for Mr. Darling calls the cops on yall dumbasses again…"

"Damn you got our back like that baby?" Eddie poked out his lips eyeing her down.

"Not even Eddie, because I was next in line of dialing the number and sending that ass back to prison, aren't you on parole anyway, what you looking at six years for violation?"

Eddie smacked his teeth.

"Man fuck this, let's go…"

Antonia watched them walk away before turning back to AJ and grabbing his arm.

"Here come on let's get some ice for your lip" She said making her way with him back into the club.

The two walked down into the basement and she guided him to sit while she left him there to get the ice. AJ took in his surroundings. He spotted the window; and scanning the area again he finally found the interment that had produced that melody that was stuck in his head.

Antonia walked back in the room with a towel and a cup of ice.

"Must say you held your own, either that or Eddie Hood and his boys just went easy on ya, you're lucky, he could have killed your ass"

"Right…" AJ mumbled under his breath.

Antonia grabbed a couple of cubs and placed them on the rag before putting it over his lip.

"So what the hell…" She said looking him over for a second.

"What's the deal with you, why are you walking around in ally's and shit anyway, this is Brooklyn not Beverly Hills'"

"Oh really, haven't noticed"

"That's not answering my question" she continued.

"I was listening to the music that was coming from this window"

Antonia thought about it for a second.

"You were spying on me?" She kept looking at him, she knew him from somewhere but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"So it was you playing" He looked at the saxophone that was resting on the top of the piano.

"Thought so…"

Antonia glared at him.

"Look white boy you-"

He cut her off.

"I have a name…"

The two of them locked eyes with one another before he reached around in his pocket to pull out his cigarette pack.

"And it's not white boy, its AJ"

"Hum, well no smoking down here…AJ" She stood up finally realizing where she seen him from.

He looked at her as she threw down the towel causing the ice cubs to scatter.

"Do it yourself…"

"What's going on?" Someone yelled.

Antonia turned quickly to find Bruno running in.

"I heard commotion in the ocean and I ran right over to see what the trouble was" he looked at the two of them.

"What!" Antonia said puzzled.

"Uh hope I'm not interrupting anything" Bruno said looking back and forth at them both.

"I swear Bruno you're so fucking nosey, is it a crime to get a little privacy around here, honestly?" she complained throwing her hands up.

"Uh yeah, so Miss Shirley wanted me to give you this…" he held out to her something that looked close to a flyer.

"What is it?" Antonia asked taking it from him.

"She said she had some talk with you or something, well whatever kind of talk it was it led to this I guess" Bruno shrugged.

"This is an entry to the jazz competition…"

"Read further…" Bruno suggested.

"You have to be shitting me; she put up the money for this…"

Bruno nodded.

"Her life savings in fact, so what kind of talk did you two have?"

"Shut up Bruno stay out of my business…" She snatched the paper and stormed out leaving both Bruno and AJ behind.

"Damn…"AJ said picking up the towel and the ice cubes.

"She rude man, so don't take it personal…"

He placed out a hand.

"I'm Bruno"

He shook it.

"AJ…"

"So what you doing in this neck of the woods man, don't seem like you're from around here"

"I been asked that twice today, guess I better give an answer…"

Brno looked at him a little closer.

"Hey anit you that guy with the girlfri-"

"Yep, that's me man"

"Ooooooh, I never thought I'd see you round here again"

"My dad used to travel a lot, I got to go with him sometimes, made a couple friends here, Miss Shirley included"

"Oh okay"

"I felt bad about what happen at the café that morning so I asked Miss Shirley if I could help around while I'm here in New York"

"Oh you're just visiting" Bruno asked.

"Yeah I go back home in a few weeks"

"I see"

"So she plays the sax huh"

"Yeah, in secret though"

"Secret?" AJ questioned putting the towel on his lip.

"I mean most everybody knows she does but Antonia's weird- "

"Weird, how?"

"She's like embarrassed about it or something, so she sneaks around in this basement playing on that bad boy, like Ari brown is down here"

"Is it hers?" AJ asked as he picked it up.

"Nope it's a rental; she worked at the café and used those checks for the payments over here"

"She had to pay?"

"Well for one, that sax is worth a hell of a lot, I mean it's rumored to have been played by some of the greats; if it was me I wouldn't let anyone play on it period, but she's lucky"

"So what's this contest Miss Shirley put her money up for?"

"It's a benefit contest they throw every year down here; it's for lower class kids to get a chance to earn some green on their skills"

"Sounds like a cool little contest "AJ said putting the saxophone back down.

"Oh it is man, the money is doubled on what the sponsor puts up and it's usually used for new books, water fountains, a new playground for the kiddies….things like that"

"So why did Miss Shirley put up her money for this"

"I don't know they had some talk when She spent that week in jail, something about Antonia and life, she believes in her I guess, whatever that means..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, how's the progress down here" Antonia asked walking up to AJ, Jake and Jessie shinning her light on them.<p>

"Pretty good, we've created a line so far to set the C4 in…" AJ said showing her the wall.

"You find those exits?" Jake asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I marked them down on the map, there are four…"

"Four, pretty impressive…" AJ said nodding his head as he looked over the map.

"Seemed like there was only one way to get out of here but four will do just nicely" Jake added.

"You and G can decide which escape is easiest, including the height of the wall and running space provided on how fast we need to get out of here…"

"We?" Jake asked looking at her.

"Uh yeah, I'll be down here with you guys…" She said frankly.

"Wow- wow wait Antonia, I mean if this doesn't go down like it's supposed to, it could get dangerous"

"Jake, have you forgotten who you're talking two here?" She asked with a fold of her arms.

"I'm serious" He said sharply.

"So am I, Look I'm not some fragile little girl, I know what I'm doing, john can play look out, I don't wana see the action, I wana be in it, I'm doing it end of story Jake" She took the map and walked away.

Jake looked over at AJ and all he did was place his hands with a shrug.

...

It was well around 2:34 in the afternoon by the time they had come close to completing their first process in the tunnels. Antonia folded her orange jumpsuit and placed it under her arm as she released her hair from the messy ponytail she had placed it in. She made her way towards the guys and was greeted by a smiling Gordon who was in a nice white suit.

"You get me those exits love..." He asked.

Antonia took out a piece of folded paper from her pants pocket and handed it to him.

"Four to be exact, you can check them out when you get down there, figure out which way is a quicker escape based on the time and all that, I say this one"

She pointed to a place on the map.

"It's wide enough and its leads to the subway that way you can change and blend in with everyone else"

A grin soon came from the taller man.

"You always come through, I asked for 50% and you give me the full hundred every time…haven't lost your spark I see…"

Antonia said nothing to his comment but smiled before looking at Ghost.

"Well guys I'm done for the day…see you all tomorrow"

She turned to find AJ standing there looking at her still in his orange jumpsuit.

"Gonna leave me?" He asked with a sly smile wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Wish I didn't have to but I have something I need to take care of" She wrapped her arms around AJ's neck and looked over his shoulder at Ghost who was looking at her.

"But I'll be over later tonight, don't worry about Dinner, I'll stop and pick something up…"

She kissed him and Ghost walked away.

AJ had a smirk on his lips after their kiss and decided to steal another one before his departure back to the tunnels.

"Alright, see you then…" he said before walking away.

Antonia smiled and continued walking until she made it to her car. She reached in her jacket pocket to collect the keys when a voice called out to her.

"Hey Antonia, wait up!"

She looked back to see John running up to her.

"Johnny Boy was sup? She said with a small smirk.

"Here…" He said with a smile handing her a cell phone.

"What's this for?" Antonia asked looking down at it.

"Present for you, all of us have one, kinda became a crew trademark…with these we can keep in touch, police can't track it, but its bought and paid so no ridiculous phone bill at the end of the month" He said trying to make a joke.

She gave him a look, and then nodded her head.

"Right, well thanks I guess, didn't really need a new cell phone…" She shrugged and placed it in her back pocket. "But if it's bought and paid, why the hell not…"

"It's not on right now, but it will be tomorrow…" John conformed after watching her put it away.

"Sounds good, thanks again" She said giving him a quick hit on the shoulder before getting in her car.

...

AJ looked at the time on his wrist watch as he threw one of the spray cans into a bag that was beside him and all his equipment that he was using.

"AJ my man" Jake said looking in his black bag.

"How about a drink" he asked pulling out two beers.

AJ nodded and took a seat as he twisted the cap to take a drink of the cold brew.

"So you and Lilly set a date for the wedding yet?" He asked looking over at Jake.

"Nah…"Jake said taking a drink of his own.

"Are you planning any of it?" AJ asked with a brow high.

"Nope, I'm letting her do all of it"

"Really…" AJ said slightly taken back.

"Yeah she insisted, I just supply the money"

"Oh I see…" He said taking another drink.

"But man it's worth, seeing her smile…"

AJ nodded his head before looking off in to the darkness of the tunnel.

"So what about you AJ, you ever gonna settle down?"

AJ looked back at Jake.

"Not any time soon, maybe one day though…"

Jake smiled.

"No kids…"

AJ shook his head quickly.

"Man hell no as much shit as I did as a kid, I know I got some karma coming to me, trying to avoid that as long as I can…"

He sat back swirling his bottle around a little.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah man, like three or four, boys, at least one girl" Jake took a drink.

"Well don't call me to baby sit, cause I anit comin man"

Jake laughed at how serious AJ's face got.

"I already know your gonna have some bad ass kids that don't listen"

It got quiet between the two men before Jake sat up and placed his beer to the side.

"You remember that night…" Jake asked calmly, looking down.

"Yeah Jake I remember"

AJ finished his beer and placed his bottle on the ground.

"That was a long time ago, what's done is done man…"

Jakes eyes remained low.

"I tell myself that often, but this feeling I got deep down just never seems to go away…that question plays over and over, was I wrong, am I wrong, I love her…"

He finally looked back at AJ.

"Would you have done the same thing…if you were me?"

"Honestly I don't know Jake, love makes you do some weird shit, I mean things you never thought you were capable of doing or even thinking about until you're actually in the moment"

"Have you spoken to G?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll come to that..."

"You can't knock the possibility though AJ, no one knows how you feel as well as I do, trust me I get it, you care about her…"

AJ slightly tilted his head to the side.

"But you have to be ready for whatever even if it means-"

AJ cut him off before he could finish.

"If something was going on, Antonia would tell me, its good man, believe me when I say that, everything's good…"

AJ got up with a grin.

"Now let's finish what we got left so we can get outta here…."

Jake watched him walk away and begin working again. He wanted to believe everything was going to go smoothly, but there was a feeling in him that wouldn't silence the possibility that they were all walking into a trap.

...

L.A was in no way Antonia's kind of city. There was a different atmosphere about it; she didn't understand it as much as she did New York. The people there were easier to figure out vs. the people in L.A. She took a deep breath before turning off her car. This was the craziest idea she had yet, she had no logic on how it would all play out, but she hoped that this was the right place. Taking the cell phone john had given her a few hours before she tossed it in her glove compartment and got out.

Antonia looked down at the address on the paper she had printed form the internet then up to the actual address that read the same thing on the apartment complex. She thought herself crazy for actually knocking on the door. Even if he was home would he remember her at all? What if it was a completely different person all together? Those questions hung over her head as she knocked again and heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Hold on one second…"

Antonia smiled when she saw him. It seemed he no longer kept up his clean cut look he once held when he worked security at the jail in downtown Brooklyn. The four year difference had taken a toll on his age, not to mention his entire appearance. He was still handsome none the less, just not the same Eli she remembered.

"Surprise!" She said raising her hands around, which from a passerby on the street she was sure she looked insane.

"Well, never thought I'd see you again" He brought on a smile of his own and crossed his arms.

Antonia was relieved to see it. He had actually remembered her.

"Why, thought I'd be dead by now huh, bad ass kid like me" She suggested.

Eli shook his head.

"No, nothing like that Toni, I just never thought our paths would cross again that's all"

"God works in mysterious ways don' he?" Antonia said with a smile.

"Yeah he does, come on in" Eli moved from the door way so she could go inside.

"Thanks…nice place" She commented after taking a quick look around.

It was a small apartment, a one bedroom she guessed. He had a lot of nice things, many of them looked ancient, but he was well into the Muslim religion she had remembered.

"So what brings you here to L.A, don't seem like your kinda city" Eli said taking a seat.

Antonia found herself looking at a wall full of pictures.

"Honestly it's not; I'm here with my cousin doing a little business…"

"Okay…"

"You still a prison guard, on the right side of the law and all that?" She asked still looking at the wall.

"No, I gave that up a long time ago" Eli said taking a sip of his tea.

"Really, why?" Antonia asked finally turning her attention to him.

"Can't be a crook and be clean, its one or the other" Eli stated plainly.

"Ha-ha I knew there was something about you I liked; you didn't really fit in with those pudgy donut eating bastards anyway, I read all about that job you were involved with, and how your father was part of the bomb squad back in Iran, risky business…"

"What's life but a risk anyway right?"

He concluded.

Antonia looked back at the wall and noticed a few family portraits.

"So how you been beside that, no kids, wife, white Pickett fence… that type a shit?" She asked folding her arms.

He looked at her.

"No white picket fence Antonia, grass isn't always greener"

"So you are married" She said walking over to the opposite couch and taking a seat.

"Separated, the divorce isn't final yet, two little girls though" He pointed to a picture behind her.

"Cute… look just like you, they around?"

"No, I haven't seen her or my girls in two years; last I heard they were back in India, but I'm not for sure. It's complicated" he took another sip of his tea.

"Then I won't ask…" Antonia said deciding it was best to leave the subject alone.

Eli cleared his throat before placing his tea cup aside to focus on her.

"So besides your job with your cousin and all, what made you wana look me up, I'm sure there's gotta be a good damn reason for it"

Antonia smiled partially.

"I need a favor…"

"What kind of favor" Eli asked folding his arm.

"A life or death kind of favor…"

...

"_Police still have no leads on the bank robbery that occurred just three days before, Officials say it was a brilliant escape by far and that police are working extra hard to piece the puzzle together as too who these robbers might be. The chopper that the Robbers took off in belonging to channel 14news was found completely in pieces dude to an explosion that took place sometime after the actual bank robbery-"_

Antonia shut off the big flat screen TV and turned to look back at AJ who was laying back bare chest and partially under the sheets. The night stand beside the bed was covered in half eaten Chinese takeout that Antonia had brought for the two of them around 10:56.

"I gotta hand it to you AJ baby, that helicopter stunt you pulled, No one else coulda thought that up, pulled it off and got away with it like you did…" She said praising him.

AJ smiled at her.

"Oh you remember this?" She asked leaning over the edge of the bed and pulling out a shirt from her small bag she had brought over.

"My ivy league shirt...you kept this?" AJ asked in a small surprise as she held it up.

"What do you mean, of course I kept it" Antonia replied with a small laugh.

AJ sat up taking it and looking it over as he grabbed his Cigarette.

"Here put it on, I wanna see you in it…" he said handing it back to her.

She took it from him and put the shirt over her black bra. AJ gave a smile after taking a drag.

"Perfect fit"

She watched him smile at her, the smile that gave her butterflies. The one he could turn on and off and seem to use against her in many ways. To save herself from falling in his doe blue eyes again, she turned her back to him and laid herself over his chest.

"So what happens tomorrow? Did you talk to G?" she asked.

"Briefly, Naomi interrupted us" he said placing his head on her shoulder.

"So she's still around huh?"

AJ nodded.

"G doesn't really say much, especially since it's only ever really business with him, but I guess she's in a rehab program. But G, Jake and Jessie are in the tunnels. Jake made an estimate on how Much C4 we need. Me, Ghost and John are going to get it around 7p.m."

"Who's supplying it?" She asked

"Some Italian guy name Paulie"

"You spoke to this dude already?"

"Yeah couple hours before you came"

She looked up at him.

"I'm going with you…"

"Alright…I'll let john know"

They laid there for a moment in silence until Antonia turned over on her stomach and let her hands explore AJ's arms. His cigarette rested in the astray, half smoked and fading from not being picked up in the last five minutes. There was something about his tattoos that she loved, the stories that were behind them, the secrets.

"So what are you gonna do when this is over" she asked.

"I don't know…guess I haven't really thought about it"

He looked at her.

"What about you?"

She sat up a little still moving a finger over the designs on his arm.

"This is. _My last job…_"

AJ looked at the ceiling for a second.

"…Sometimes, you seem so chained down by the world"

Those words sunk in. Antonia's mind was set on a thought and concentrating hard on it. AJ noticed her expression and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers as one as he brought her close to rest on his chest again.

"You know, it could be like this…" He whispered in her ear, his thoughts seeming just as heavy.

"Just us…"

She closed her eyes tightly, wishing she could believe him.

"AJ…"

"Huh..." He whispered again, trailing kisses softly over her forehead as a faint breeze traveled in through the window.

"_So you see cousin, it's more… it's more than just revenge, I never wanted you in this shit to begin with, but you have to understand that your all I have left, you and this money….There are just some things a man can't do alone"_

_He took another drink._

"_You know that there planning to take me out, they'll probably have John do it, but I'm betting Jake would love nothing more for that opportunity…" _

"_How do you know that Ghost, it seems like this is all in your head, maybe this whole thing is wrong. Maybe were wrong…"_

"_Because I know them Antonia, that's how I know"_

_He looked at her again._

"_No matter if you believe it now or later but, AJ will betray you…"_

"_And once they take me out, your next…." _

She smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"Never mind…" She said pulling the sheet over the two of them, before closing her eyes.

...

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 _"__**Unexpected friendships**__"_

Another early morning, Papers to file, crooks to catch and cases to crack, just a regular day at the office for the detectives and FBI unit of the down town L.A police department.

"Cocky assholes…" Detective Jack Welles muttered as he once again played back the tape of the burglary that had taken place a few days before. This certain robbery was unlike many that had happen in the past. It was taking more time to crack down on; in fact there were no leads as to who the robbers were.

"Uh tapes ready…" His partner Eddie Hatcher said moving his chair over to the other table to sit beside Jack and another man.

"Alright let's see what we got…" Jack declared running back the second batch of tapes.

"There are 20 elevators for the lobby" The man said looking at the older detective.

"For the lower floors eight for the upper, also over twenty two"

"The course of the day how many people on and off" asked jack as he looked back at the screen.

"10,000 give or take" The man went on.

"Shit" Jack mumbled rubbing his temple in a slight frustration.

"Let's see what you got on the construction floor couldn't have been more than a hand full of people" Eddie suggested.

"It doesn't work that way, these tapes are time coded. Not floor coded" The man informed.

Jack rested his elbows on the table before tossing the man sitting beside him a stare.

"All these people you got on and off and you got no idea what floor where watching?" He asked in a calm surprise.

"Yeah I mean that's how it works" the man shrugged.

"Come on, this is some system you got here chief" Jack said sitting back in his chair.

"Most of the buildings in the city are set up this way…" The man continued.

"Well whoever set it up is an idiot" Jake finally said tired of holding back his temper.

"Hey I don't need this aright I'm down here trying to help" The man yelled insulted.

Quickly Eddie escorted the man out and when back over to his partner sitting down beside him with a sigh.

"Meds not working or do we just need to get you laid" Eddie suggested.

Jack ignored him catching something on the tapes that he found interesting.

"Look at this they have a camera rolling, it's like they knew the building, they knew the whole system"

"There must be a hundred hours here, we don't even know what where looking for" Eddie declared.

Jack shook his head playing the tapes back once again.

"These guys were hot no doubt about; it will make it that much sweeter when we take them down…"

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the room as the two chuckled again at another one of Bruno's jokes. It was early in the morning; a time before the club even opened for business, so the noises to passersby was unusual. Antonia rolled her eyes, for what seemed like the thousandth time.<p>

"Girl you keep doing that your eyes are going to roll right to the back of your head" Antonia shrugged at her friends warning as she continued to look over at Bruno and AJ who were in conversation across the way.

"Why do you hate on that boy so hard?" Tiffany asked grabbing the broom from the corner.

Antonia gave off a slight laugh at her comment.

"Uh Tiff hating really? Yeah I'm not hating" Antonia took a breath before continuing in a calmer tone.

"I'm just hella confused on why he's here is all"

"Probably because he can be, there's no rules that say no white boys allowed girl, this anit the thirties, don't make me recite the famous martin Luther king had a dream speech"

"You know what I mean Tiff, it's been like three days" Antonia argued.

"Hey all I know is what Bruno told me, he felt bad about what happen at the café so he's helping around for Miss Shirley that's all…" She shrugged as an indication of knowing no more.

"Kay then shouldn't he be at the damn café then?" Antonia remarked with a fold of her arms.

"Girl, you really need to chill…besides, he is kind of cute, having him around isn't all that bad is it?" Tiffany nudged Antonia before walking away.

Antonia gave her a look before turning her attention on the two boys, hearing parts of their conversation. "So that's your lady huh?" Bruno asked.

"Yep that's her" AJ said with a nod.

"Nice, flowing blonde hair, porcelain skin baby blues, big ass chest, nice" AJ hit Bruno's shoulder with a laugh taking his cell phone to place it on the table again.

"Come on man that's enough"

"Ah bro I hear you, I'm only messing, she's real pretty though, that's cool that she got to do that modeling thing for a while, you two look straight up like Barbie and ken" AJ chuckled.

"Thanks…"

Antonia took in AJ's features from a distance. His blue hypnotic doe like eyes. The grin that at times when he laughed freely, slipped into a wide smile that was captivating when he spoke, and his voice that held certain cockiness without being forced. Antonia turned away grabbing the bucket from the ground half filled with water and soap.

She shrugged off Tiffany's statement.

He wasn't that cute.

"Hey, are you two here to work or not?" She called out walking up to the two of them finally after staring at the both of them from across the room for more than twenty minutes. They looked up at her.

"Let's get a move on guy's breaks over" Antonia demanded. She caught a glimpse of AJ's phone and looked down noticing the picture of him and Sara together before walking away from the two of them with a roll of her eyes, Tifanny was probably right, they were on the verge of getting stuck in the back of her head.

"Look Merry Pippins, we coming, stop nagging us men so much" Bruno argued getting out of his chair. AJ stood up grabbing his phone to put it in his pocket before whispering to Bruno.

"That girl is feisty…" Bruno placed a hand on AJ's shoulder as he grinned.

"Trust me I've had girlfriends like her, it's all an act, underneath it all, she's just like all the other women, you just gotta work a little harder to crack that jawbreaker, but it's not like it can't be done, the real question is who really wants to put in that much work…."

"Oh really, and how are all the other women?" Tiffany asked with hands on her hips staring at Bruno having caught his remark.

"Just sad little girls looking for a shoulder to cry on…" Bruno said with a smile.

"Oh please Bruno, don't nobody need no damn shoulder to cry on especially round here, we some independent women, you're just a player wishing the world revolved around you, here" She handed him over the broom.

AJ chuckled.

"What I do tiff?" Bruno asked confused.

"Get, get!" She commanded pushing Bruno toward the exit.

...

It was mid afternoon when Antonia got back home, nothing on TV as she continued to channel surf. She signed as she turned down the volume and turned over on her bed bringing her hand to search around the floor to hopefully find one of her books. She thought that it might give her some form of entertainment, even though she had read all of her books twice over and possibly by now knew them word for word. She admitted to herself sitting there that already knowing the ending wasn't very stimulating, so she decided against the fact. It had only been three hours since she had left the club since Bruno and Tiffany had to work.

Antonia had to admit that not working at the café didn't give her much to do. She rarely did anything anyway and if she wasn't plotting with the crew or working she wasn't doing anything else. She wasn't very popular with the other locals, the ones that knew here anyway, and Bruno and Tiffany were the only people outside of the crew that she could really even call friends. She and the other girls didn't take to well to each other, she usually became the outcast, not having much in common with them, not being able to relate. Even more so after the café incident, she was certain her bad temper got a reputation by now, even if the whole truth never was told, and that in turn diminished her chance of making friends even more.

There was a knock on her door as she lay back on her pillows looking at the ceiling, in pure boredom. She figured it was probably Lilly. On days like this she was usually doing the house work, cleaning, washing and preparing for dinner, something that seemed to be even more mind- numbing then what Antonia was doing now.

"Come in…" She called out.

The door opened and Lilly entered with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm about to wash a load of clothes, you want me to grab some of yours?" She offered.

Antonia looked down at her then to her closet across the way.

"Uh sure, the hampers in there…"

Lilly gave a nod and went to the door opening it and grabbing the hamper. Antonia grabbed her phone, still no text or call from anyone, even though she had looked at her phone just five minutes before. Ghost and the crew were supposed to discuss business and she was hoping it would be soon so she could join in and finally kill some time.

"So what's going on in your world?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing much…" Antonia said putting her phone down on the dresser.

"You never talk about boys"

Antonia gave her a look of curiosity at the sudden statement that seemed to have no relevance to the start of their current conversation.

"What's there to talk about?" she said a little puzzled.

Lilly turned with a shrug.

"Well I never see you dress up, go on dates, I mean you're a pretty girl, I would think they would be lining up"

Antonia gave off a small laugh.

"Yeah, not really…and I'm not the dating type"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked placing a hand on her hip.

Antonia shrugged looking back up at the ceiling.

"I mean it's not really my thing I guess…"

"Well let's look in your closet" Lilly placed the hamper on the floor and moved her hand through Antonia's clothes.

"Hoodie, t-shirt hoodie, t-shirt, some leather jackets, boots, ah sneakers and five pairs of jeans that are a size to big for you" She said grabbing a pair and examining them.

Antonia simply shrugged.

"What can I say I like to be comfortable, in fact this little invasion of privacy has made me extremely uncomfortable, forgot it you don't have to wash my clothes?" She folded her arms.

"Antonia don't take what I said personal…all I'm saying is, why don't you try to dress up a little from time to time" Lilly said folding up the jeans and putting them down.

"I like the way I look, I swear you and my friend tiffany be on some other stuff" Antonia sat up placing her hair in a messy bun.

Suddenly then and there, Lilly seemed to form a great ideal.

"Listen, how about you and me have a girl's night out tonight, ghost will be with the guys, and that will give us a chance to get to know each other better"

"I don't know Lilly like I said that girly girly stuff just isn't really my thing, I mean I'd rather just sit here in my room on my bed and watch some TV, besides if the guys are having a meeting to discuss business I should probably be there, you know how Ghost is"

"Ahh come on what's one night going to hurt, the guys won't miss you that much, besides Ghost can tell you all about it anyway, hey and if you do this, I'll never bring it up again" Lilly smiled crossing her arms at the proposition.

Antonia thought hard about her offer. She was really getting annoyed with the Lilly and Tiffany, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go out, just to shut Lilly up.

"Just one night?" She questioned.

"One night" Lilly promised.

Antonia sighed, hoping she wouldn't regret it later.

"Fine, as long as it's your treat" Antonia warned.

Lilly laughed.

"I'm paying for everything"

"Alright alright let's do it."

"Great" Lilly said clapping her hands.

"Okay so here's the plan, first we go shopping then we hit up a restaurant and a movie later?"

Antonia nodded her head.

"I guess…"

Two hours later Antonia sat on the toilet seat almost regretful that she had agreed to this at all. She hated getting her hair done, which had been one of the reasons while she always wore ponytails or hats. She looked in the mirror at her painted face. To her she looked like a clown who had just got kicked out of the circus. Lilly of course argued that she looked great. The outfit she was wearing she could hardly breathe in. Lilly had taken the pleasure of allowing Antonia to borrow an outfit for the night until they went shopping. What Lilly failed to realize was that Antonia had a little more fat on her then Lilly, and the clothes were almost suffocating her, especially the high heels Lilly wanted her to wear, they were a cute color, but there beauty didn't seem to be worth all the pain they were causing.

"There, we are all done!"

Antonia stood up in a slight wobble catching her balance on the bar of the sink.

"So what do you think?" Lilly asked looking at her.

Antonia looked at herself and tilted her head side to side, she had to admit, it actually looked nice.

"Cute right?" Lilly said proudly.

"Yeah, it is actually pretty, I got to say you did a really good job, tackled a monster" She said fluffing her hair a little.

"However aside from my hair, when you said go out you didn't mention make over, I look like a fool right now with this makeup"

"Girl stop it, you look lovely, just try and walk up straight, come on" Lilly said walking out the bathroom with the curling iron.

"I'm walking as straight as I can Lilly; I never walked in four inch heels before"

"Don't worry your feet will be fine after a couple of hours"

"A couple of hours, well no wonder I never wanted to wear these things" Antonia said grabbing her coat.

"Don't worry once we get going you'll be okay" Lilly said assuring her.

...

Sara smiled as she wrote down the last bit of information before placing her pen down on the notepad.

"Thank you Jeffrey, I'll have my people call your people" she said before hanging up just as AJ was walking through the door.

"Who was that?" he asked taking off his coat and hanging it in the closet.

"An attorney"

"For?" AJ asked.

"The incident at the café, I'm trying to have them put the charge on her personal record"

AJ looked down for a moment wishing that his girlfriend would just let the whole thing go.

"Oh…." He walked over to the sofa taking a seat and rested his head back moving it from side to side to release some built up tension from his muscles.

"Where you been all day?" Sara asked coming over to sit next to him.

"Just you know, around doing things…" He said rubbing his temple.

"Doing things?" she asked as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Yeah you know just sightseeing New York…"

"Oh, well why don't you take me around sightseeing New York" She asked now moving her hand in a slow motion, her bottom lip out in a small pout.

AJ closed his eyes for a moment trying to relax himself.

"I didn't think you'd be up for all that, I went early"

"I know, you been going early almost every day now baby…I feel like we don't spend enough time with each other "She rested her head on his chest now.

"Did anyone call for me?" AJ asked softly almost drifting into a light sleep.

"Yeah, your dad called"

"What he say?" He asked.

"He needs you to call him back so he can discuss a few things pertaining to the business and the estate, um also, he did suggest that I be put on it" Sara said looking up at him.

AJ sat up causing her to sit up to; he looked at her for a minute before rubbing his hands over his face and leaning forward.

"Wow wow Sara, take it easy I mean I haven't even decided if I wanted to take the job yet, let alone partner with anyone, don't you think you're going a bit fast?"He questioned.

Sara smacked her teeth.

"Come on AJ as long as we have been together, give me some credit, you know I would make a good wife, I'd be the one to keep all your books"

"And that's another thing, I don't even know if I want to get married this soon, like all this is happening to fast" AJ placed a hand on his forehead.

"What do you mean happening to fast, are you saying I'm not wife material or something, I come from a good family "Sara seemed to argue.

"Look I'm not saying that at all, I'm just saying everybody seems to be deciding things for my life, except me"

"I thought the whole purpose of you going to college was so that you could take over your fathers company…"

"Yeah, but it's not my dream" AJ finally admitted.

"AJ honey, dreams don't really matter in the real world, the people with the biggest dreams are the homeless people, they dreamed themselves into poverty, I don't want to see that happen to you, I see great things for you, and I want to be there with you, seeing you through it all. I want to start a family with you, live in a big house, with two kids a cat, maybe some fish" Sara kissed him softly.

There were two knocks before Kyle entered in through the front door.

"Hey what's going on you two love birds…?"

"Nothing really man" AJ stretched as Sara sighed at the interruption.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, fighting with Cathy again" Kyle said with a shrug.

"Oh, what else is new? AJ asked looking up at him.

"What did you do to her this time?" Sara asked walking away and into the back room.

"Why is it always me!" Kyle shouted loudly.

"Because it usually is" AJ said with a small laugh.

"Whatever, she accused me of looking at some chick the other day, I'm so over it, I mean if there's women I'm going to look, it's what I was made for" He looked over at AJ for a moment.

"Anyway where you been at lately AJ, I feel like I haven't seen much of you around anymore"

"I been taking walks, mostly to clear my head you know, I got this big deal my father wants me to decide on so, it's kind of been given me headaches and stuff"

"What, you never said you were stressing out" Kyle suggested.

"Right, because it's not that serious, all I need is some fresh air in the morning and I'll be okay, no big deal" Sara reappeared again in her robe.

"Well I hope you're staying away from that ghetto part of town, you see what happen to me, people with no class, be careful…."

"I can handle it Sara" AJ assured her.

She walked over to him with a small smile running her finger over the side of his face softly.

"You sure there's nothing I can do, nothing at all?" AJ looked her up and down for a moment, her robe hiding all types of possibilities.

"Guess that be my que to leave" Kyle said after seeing the way the two of them were looking at each other.

"Talk to you later AJ…" Kyle said with a wave as he shut the door behind him.

"Alright man" AJ called out, not turning his attention from his girlfriend.

"Just think about what it will be like when you take this deal, a big office all to yourself, you in a suit, with late night visits from me in a pea coat, with nothing on underneath" AJ pulled her closer.

"Is there any way to speed up the process to make that a reality right now?" He asked.

Sara bit her bottom lip before undoing the ties to her robe and letting the fabric fall to revel her naked form.

...

It was around 6:45 when Ghost arrived at Gordon's to discuss business with the guys. The guys had been in discussion for more than an hour and everyone seemed to become more and more restless with the passing time. With ever subject discussed there was never an agreement on anything and it was becoming highly uncomfortable for everyone.

"Well gentlemen, I ran into Scott a while back" G said taking a drink.

"Who's Scott?" Ghost asked taking his seat.

"He's an old friend of mine, we go way back…anyway he gave me his card and told me to call him up if I was interested, I of course had to run it by my guys first"

"So, what about him, I mean is he a choice to be the fifth man?" Jake asked curiously while looking at G.

"He's an accountant and he's asked to get in with us, count our cash, keep it safe, divide it up things like that-"

"No" Ghost said sharply causing everyone to look at him.

"Just no, flat out like that, I'm thinking that's not such a bad idea, the bigger we get the more dangerous things are going to get, holding big amounts of cash isn't the smartest thing to do" Jake suggested.

John nodded.

"You know Jake does have a point there"

"Gordon, the more people involved the more money we have to split, first it was another guy for the crew now an account to? " Ghost said looking at His glass.

"I agree with Ghost on that part though, I mean you know him and I trust your judgment of character, but I think we should decide that when we get our fifth man so we know exactly how much we can afford to pull off" John added.

"We're not getting one" Ghost blurted out.

"Who died and made you king ghost?" Jake asked as his jaw began to tighten in annoyance to Ghost outburst.

"Nobody died and made me shit, I been here and will be here when you no longer exist "Ghost said sharply.

"Hey wow, fella's calm down, now...Gordon is right, we need another guy to help us" john said trying to calm the tension that was clearly hanging heavy over the two sitting across from each other. He stood up before continuing just in case he would have to get in between something that was bound to happen at any moment between his two crew members.

"If we got a fifth man we'd have to go double then what we normally do, but I mean more cash is the objective in the end, the only downside is the waiting period has to expand" John continued.

"If we make the waiting period expand then we still lose money" Ghost added still not changing his mind on adding a new addition.

"Not necessary, depends on how you spend it" Gordon finally said. "You invest, save put away…I mean you just don't spend it cause you can" John said confidently.

"Right Rahway you should talk with all the expensive liquor and cars you've bought off your cut"

"Hey Ghost I'm not complaining, I spend my money the way I want, I'm cool either way, fifth man or not, but I do agree with G, the bigger the score we are going to need someone to manage the finances make sure everything is getting split out evenly you know" John said with a smile as he threw a look to Jake, ghost caught it.

"So what you trying to say, yall don't trust me?" He asked sitting back in his chair and looking over at all the guys.

"Half a mill, all that money…I guess I don't" Jake stated with a slight chuckle.

"Yall got something you want to say" Ghost asked looking around at all of them again.

"We all agree that the way you been handling the money, the splits and what not, haven't really been to fair" Jake spoke.

"Well life ant fair Jake, thought you knew that when your grandma died and they locked up your little brother, sure you didn't think it was fair, point is…that's the way of the law, that's why were takers or did you forget?"

This had been the moment that Ghost had went too far, pushed the button he knew would set Jake off and of course John had been there to stop Jake before he reached ghost.

"I'm telling you ghost you only got so many times to mention my family" Jake warned.

"Bottom line ghost, why don't you let someone else take on the job of counting the money for a while, let's just see how that goes okay?" G suggested.

"Yeah alright" Ghost said looking at Jake with a deep glare.

...

Antonia had enjoyed the movie but most of all not having to pay for anything had pretty much been the highlight of her whole evening. She yawned as she looked up at the bright full moon in the big New York sky.

The whole night went by like a blur. First it was shopping buying clothes that Antonia would probably never wear in public even if someone paid her. It wasn't that they were reveling or un-classy, in fact they were just that; however it was very much out of element with Antonia's comfort zone. She found herself having to worry about areas that she didn't want to revel, like her stomach arms and legs.

Then to dinner where she stuffed her face hoping not to look to silly with greased red lips. The makeup was a pain, Lilly had to keep reapplying it for her and one of her fake eye lashes had fallen off into a drink right around the time a guy had come to talk to the two ladies, but at least it was almost over.

"That was fun, really good movie, come one let's sit on the bench and talk for a minute"

The two of them walked over to a nearby park bench and took a seat.

"So how are you feeling?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"A little uncomfortable, just because I'm not really used to this, I kind of don't know what to do, I really want to itch my head but I'm scared I will mess of my hair, even more then it probably already is" Antonia said trying to sit up straight so no more curls would fall.

"Oh my God Antonia if you want to scratch your head then scratch it, believe me it's not as serious as you think, besides the curls weren't meant to last all night"

"Well yours are all still in" Antonia complained.

"Your hair just needs to get used to it, it need time to train"

"Train, you make it sound like my hair is a dog or something, I don't know I just feel kind of funny in this red lipstick and this top, these shoes have destroyed my feet"

"Will you relax; you look so pretty right now, we've had guys staring at us all night"

Antonia sighed and it was quiet between the two of them for a moment.

"How do you think the guys are doing on their meeting?" Antonia asked aloud.

"Antonia, I'm sure there fine, there grown men, don't worry about any of that just enjoy yourself tonight, it's a girls night, we have a deal remember?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot…" She said slouching a little.

Honestly her mind was somewhere else. She wanted to know if the crew had decided to add another man, it was four against one, but the crew never made a decision unless all members agreed, so without Ghost vote, they were all pretty much stuck in a rut.

Antonia fumbled with her fingers as the silence grew between them.

"I have a question Lilly, don't dig to deeply into it but, how do you know if you like someone?"

Lilly looked over at Antonia for a moment before looking back at the people who were passing by on the sidewalk.

"Well, you enjoying being around them, you smile a lot, get nervous, you feel little tingling sensations in your tummy, that's my experience I guess, but something like that can differ from person to person"

"Well what if its half like that and half not" Antonia asked without making eye contact as she too had placed her attention on the passerby's.

In all honesty she would have felt more comfortable asking tiffany something like this, especially with the thought of what Jake and Lilly had been doing behind her cousins back, but getting advice from someone older would perhaps be more helpful in coming up with a solution.

"How do you mean?" Lilly asked.

Antonia shrugged a little.

"I don't know like, you want to like them, but your kind of like….hesitant because you don't know if they like you I guess" She laughed a little at the way she asked the question like she was back in grade school.

"You mean being somewhat indifferent?" Lilly asked finally looking at her.

"Kind of…" She agreed.

"Well for me that would mean, you may really be liking this person but you're trying to convince yourself you don't"

Antonia almost shook her head not believing Lilly's answer, there was no way she was liking him, it was a phase, some stupid little phase that would soon pass over.

"Excuse me" a voice said and the two ladies looked over to see a light skinned man with soft eyes and a nice smile approaching them.

"I couldn't help but notice you two from over there, I just wanted to say, you both look amazing" he said stopping in front of them.

"Well thank you" Lilly said with a smile.

"Thanks" Antonia said softly.

"Well, my brother and I were wondering if it be okay to get your numbers, if you're single that is?" He smiled at Lilly.

"I actually do have a boyfriend, but my cousin here is single "She said pointing over at Antonia.

"That's great; I mean well you know…" He laughed.

"It's fine…" Antonia said assuring him that he hadn't offended her.

"Uh would it be okay if I took down your number and called you sometime?" He asked turning his attention on Antonia.

"Uh yeah sure…" She had begun searching around in her pocket.

"Here write it on this "Lilly said handing her a blank card and pen.

"Never can be too prepared huh?"Antonia said shaking her head.

"Nope never…"Lilly smiled confidently.

"Here you go, my names Antonia by the way" She said handing him the paper.

"Alright, so I'll give you call then"

"Okay, see you…"

"You ladies have a goodnight"

"You as well" Lilly said watching him walk away.

Antonia couldn't help but be envious of a few of Lilly's qualities. Her hair was so shinny and it looked really nice in the loose curls she had applied. Her skin looked smooth and everything about her in that moment seemed perfect. She was beautiful and Ghost was pretty lucky to have a woman who could cook, clean and still look amazing Antonia thought at least even though it seemed he didn't appreciate her in the way he should have.

In that quick moment she could understand in some ways why Jake would be a better choice for someone like Lilly, though Antonia had her opinions about the man, he was attentive and loving with a strong sense of family values.

Ghost on the other hand seem opposite of Lilly, all about himself in most ways and his money in others. She wouldn't question if he loved Lilly or not, Antonia knew he did, he just had a weird way of showing it. In comparison to the two of them Antonia and Lilly were very different. There age difference probably had a lot to do with it, but they were just completely different human beings.

Lilly was graceful and classly, Antonia ruff and uneasy. Compared to Lilly who looked like a dream even after many hours of a night on the town here she was, curls almost completely out feet cramping, Awkward, uncomfortable and quiet. This wasn't her; she could never be a Lilly. She noticed all the men looking, but very few stares had been for her, she knew that most were for Lilly.

She couldn't be jealous or even angry after all the nice things Lilly had said to her, paying for everything and taking time to pry her from her room. The feeling now was more of admiration then anything. It may not have happened again, but for this one night, Antonia didn't actually look at the women sitting next to her just as the person who was her older cousin's girlfriend, but in some way, as a friend.

A gust of wind blew by which caused Lilly to tremble.

"Guess that was a sign that we should be heading home, you ready?"

Antonia nodded as she watched Lilly stand up. She stood up as well and gave one more look at the big moon before following behind.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "_**All that Jazz"**_

Antonia had been the con artist of all the operations; she admitted that she hadn't been as skilled as ghost in the art of deception due to the times her emotions got the best of her, and her exterior hadn't been as cold and care-free as johns or as Business savvy as Gordon's. She was nowhere near as smart in the level of logistics and electronics as AJ and Jake, and her head was right where it needed to be in terms of where the younger Jessie wasn't. Her skill had a quiet esteem to it, and though her roles in the jobs weren't dominant or even evident in most cases, they mattered in the small areas that the other's seemed to overlook.

The crew was the best at what they did, only because they all complemented one another's abilities. Antonia knew that there was always an element of surprise, something that would change the dynamics of a plan, in a matter of missing the smallest thing.

Something deep down was pulling at her, it hadn't been the job, but the feeling she had been having ever since she arrived in L.A.

She had to be sure even now that if this didn't work it was only because she had over looked something. She had placed all her trust into an idea, with the hopes that Eli would not fail her. That he would get it right.

Antonia creased the sheet three times and soon folded the last paper before placing it in the envelope. She let her tongue run over the thin line and pressed down sealing it shut. She stopped for a second to look to the door. Getting up she walked over to it and unlocked it to open it just slightly. One of her eyes scanning the area.

"Ghost?" She called out softly.

There was no answer when she looked around the second time. Satisfied by the silence she closed the door locking it once more and proceeded to continue with the writing on the envelope. Once she had finished she placed a stamp on the right corner and sat the last envelope with the others that were sitting on the far end side of the dresser.

Looking over her shoulder, her eyes caught sight of the black case on the bed, top opened and the saxophone beside it.

She looked at the watch on her wrist. It was almost time to head over to AJ's to get the C4 for the job. She took in a deep breath before grabbing the envelopes and walking over to the case.

A catchy tune filled the room and Antonia looked up, she followed it until she found her cell phone resting on the chair in the corner.

She flipped it open.

"Hello..."

"Antonia, everything is finished, there's still some minor adjustments to be made but, it looks good"

"Alright, how much longer then, you got a time?"

"Give me two more hours…"

Antonia looked at her watch again.

"Alright, I have somewhere to be by seven, but I'll be by to pick it up"

"Okay"

"Hey, Eli…"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you"

She shut the phone and put it in her pocket. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes for a moment as her head fell. Staying in that position for a few moments she finally walked back over to the case grabbing her saxophone putting it inside and closing it.

* * *

><p>John continued to click through the channels, nothing particularly catching his interest. He turned a little finding his glass of water that he picked up and finished with the partially melting ice that had been fading for some time. He sighed and turned off the TV before G entered the room.<p>

"So what's going on with tonight" G asked as the two slapped hands, Himself enjoying his own drink that was half filled with scotch and ice.

"Brazilian…" John grinned taking out his phone and holding it in G's direction.

G smiled with a shake of his head as he took the phone to view the image of the half naked tanned woman on the cover screen. "Lucky bastard, how'd you manage to find that?"

"New York is filled with all type of exotic honeys just got to look G, but if she has a friend I'll see if I can persuade her to a double date or something"

"Good looking out mate, but make it a sister" He handed the phone back to John who placed it in his coat pocket.

"So how's Naomi?" He asked as he watched G sit on the opposite couch.

"They're keeping her a little longer, just so all that shits completely out her system"

"I see"

G breathed deeply before taking another drink and john caught on to his frustration.

"I'm trying my damndest to get her to agree to the rehab program; the job we got on Saturday will pay for most of the expenses"

John nodded.

"Good, I hope she goes through with it G, maybe then you can have the old Naomi back, I know you miss her"

John's attention was soon pulled by the vibrations coming from his cell phone. He pulled it out and pressed talk.

"Yea was sup man….no I don't, alright….bye" He hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket with a confused expression.

"Okay that was strange"

"What?" G asked looking up from his glass.

"Jake just called, asked me for Lilly's cell number"

"You didn't give it to him?"

"I don't have it"

G slapped his leg.

"Oh I forgot, he was going up to visit Jesse today, or something like that, Lilly was supposed to be going with him I think"

John's brows sat over his eyes as he looked up.

"Is ghost okay with that?"

G put his hand up quickly.

"Hey I don't get evolved mate, there all grown they can hash it out"

John shrugged slightly.

"I mean if Jake is screwing around with Lilly behind Ghost back, he's sure not doing a good job at keeping it a secret"

G grinned.

"You'd let ghost know, if you were sure something was going on?"

John shook his head as he ran a hand over his chin.

"No, I mean I know the saying goes, what if you were in his shoes, but I'm not, so I'll go with the other saying, turn the other cheek" John seemed to smirk a little.

"I mind my own business, not another guy's business, for me the only business I'm concerned about is money and that's it"

"I'll drink to that and to the success of the job on Saturday, getting paid" G sat up brining his glass up as john grabbed his.

"Right own, well said G"

The two men knocked there glasses together.

"I gotta say, I seriously thought Jake and ghost were going to go at it the other night though, excluding the whole Lilly thing"

"Those two seem to have a lot of animosity toward each other, I never got the back story but when the crew first started to build ghost was reluctant to let Jake join, but I mean jakes skills are amazing, he was very much needed"

John sat back making himself comfortable in the cushions of the sofa.

"Ah still G even though I can't prove it, I can see where jakes coming from, plus that whole bologna about ghost reducing jakes cut based on this and that, you gotta admit it was bullshit, maybe bringing that dude Scott in isn't such a bad idea, manage the money, keep everything even"

G nodded, but john couldn't decide if he was agreeing or disagreeing.

"Yeah, but I've known ghost along time, whatever his issues are with Jake, I don't think he'd take extra cuts of the money"

John looked over at the balcony.

"Or maybe you just don't want to believe it because you've known him along time, trust is supposed to be there just cause there's history, but I don't know man all that money, my motto is better safe than sorry" He looked back at G before standing up.

"Yeah…"

"Whelp man I'm out of here, see you on Thursday"

The two slapped hands again.

"Alright mate, see ya"

Jake leaned on his car as he looked at the large prison before him. He hated the place whose walls held inside them, the only family he had left, like a cadged animal. He looked at his phone again and gave a quick sigh. There was no one else to call for Lilly's phone number. Jake figured that the only people who probably had it were Antonia and Ghost, Jake couldn't call either since him and Lilly's meeting was almost being done in secret. He looked up then, ready to enter through the doors alone, but when he heard footsteps coming from behind him he turned.

It was Lilly walking his way in a blue jean dress under a white shrug that complemented her appearance perfectly.

"Hey Lilly, I been calling around for you, thought you might stand me up" Jake said as she finally reached him.

"Sorry Jake I had ghost with me, he needed to be dropped off somewhere, that's why we weren't home" She said with a small smile as she looked up at the building.

"It's alright" Jake said as the two began to walk. He looked over at her again.

"You look pretty today; I like your new dress looks real flattering on you" He complemented.

She laughed, slightly shocked.

"Thank you, I'm surprised you noticed that it's new, I got it on Sunday actually"

Jake nodded his head.

"From that little French shop on seventh"

Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, how'd you know about that?" she asked.

"I over herd you talk about it a few times" Jake said as the two entered through the large prison doors side by side.

...

Antonia's feet were still sore from her night out with Lilly. She couldn't imagine how some women constantly wore high heels. The guy from the night before had called early that morning as Antonia was making her way to the club. It annoyed her that he had asked so many questions about her, and that he wanted to know so much, so there conversation only lasted a whole ten minutes before Antonia decided to make an excuse to call him back another time.

It of course involved the simplest of lies, that she would be needed at work and it would more than likely take the duration of her day since she was given a whole twelve hours.

Her annoyance hadn't been all from the guy from the night before entirely but the letters she was receiving from the court house about the charges that where being pinned on her. Miss Shirley had been right, but Antonia shrugged it off still expressing the attitude that her actions had been necessary that morning.

She cracked her neck and proceeded to toss both thoughts from her mind, she had better things to think about. Her sax was now the main focus and she prepared herself to play again. Running the rag over the keys, she looked up from the instrument at the sound of footsteps.

Taking a stand she was greeted by AJ.

"Hi…"

She threw her head back.

"Hey"

AJ grinned slightly.

"Sorry to intrude, Bruno sent me in here to grab his sticks"

Antonia sat back down on her chair up straight unlike her usual slouch annoyed at the fact that Bruno couldn't have gotten his sticks himself, and sent the one person she didn't want to be bothered with.

"Kay..." She said as she went back to polishing the saxophone.

"You should have been out there five minutes ago, I still got goose bumps" AJ said finally bringing to his lips a full smile.

"Why?" Antonia asked keeping her eyes on the sax.

"Tiffany just sang…"

She nodded.

"Yeah, she has a voice, still wondering why she hasn't done anything with it; girl could go places if she wanted to…"

AJ's stare on Antonia softened.

"Maybe she hasn't been given the opportunity yet" He suggested as he watched her hand move up and down the insterment in her arms.

"Could be" She said with a shrug.

"What about that jazz contest Bruno mentioned" AJ's brow rose in slight curiosity.

"I already told Tiffany to sign herself up, she's scared or something, doesn't want to be in it alone"

"Maybe you should give her support" He suggested.

Antonia stopped the cleaning of the sax to look up at AJ.

"I give her plenty thank you; I was the one who suggested she join"

That stupid smirk she hated seemed to cross his lips at the wrong moment and she rolled her eyes looking away.

"No, I mean support like joining it with her, nothing like a friend on stage"

His eyes seemed to be looking through her, and that damn smirk that bothered her just wouldn't leave his lips. Almost in frustration of him and the current conversation Antonia went back to polishing the saxophone, anything to take her attention away from AJ.

"It's not my thing, didn't Bruno tell you that, seems like he tells you everything else" She finally said.

"Actually he did…"

"Then I don't have to explain" She said with a smirk.

"Well he didn't tell me why….Were you going to practice?" AJ asked acknowledging the saxophone.

There was a slight hesitation.

"Yeah…"

"Mind if I listen" He said taking a seat in one of the empty chairs nearby.

"Yeah I do actually!" She shouted.

AJ Chuckled and put his hands up in defense.

"Wow, look sorry"

"Whatever you're fine, I'll leave" She said getting up and beginning to pack up her things.

"Hey you don't have to leave" He got up walking over to her and grabbed her hand. She snatched it away quickly and looked at him.

"Antonia, I'm not here to fuck up your vibe alright, I just think your good…."

"Yeah well thanks, it's just something I want to do, without any interruptions" She looked to his eyes, green meeting blue.

"Why don't you want anyone to hear you?" He reached in his pocket taking out a cigarette and putting it in his mouth.

"Is it because you're a girl?"

Antonia cut her eyes at him after placing one hand on her hip.

"You can't smoke in here AJ"

"Opps forgot… my fault" He took the cigarette from his lips and placed it back in his pocket.

"And no it's not because I'm a girl, I'm quite confident in my skills"

He looked at her, still confused on the reason that she hadn't yet explained.

"The song I'm playing is private alright, it's for someone very close" She finally admitted.

"Okay fair enough, I'll leave you alone to play your song then…"

She rolled her eyes as he grabbed Bruno's drum sticks and turned to leave.

"By the way..."

Antonia looked at him glaring, warning him that he be brief.

"That color looks good on you, brings out your eyes…"

She watched him leave completely before slowly taking a seat in her chair as the sax rested on her arm once again.

Placing a finger over her lips that were colored in a deep red…

She smiled a little before preparing to play her secret song.

It had turned out to be a two hour session, but the best one yet since she hadn't had any interruptions from anyone after AJ had left her. Placing the sax back in its case she locked it shut and preceded up the stairs when she heard voices. She didn't make her way to the bar area where they were most predominate, but instead stayed just out of eye sight listening in. After ten minutes the conversation was over and Antonia finally walked from the staircase of the basement.

Mr. Gibbs the day worker of the club closed the door behind the last person to leave and Antonia without a word walked over to the window, to look down on them from behind the glass. She shook her head as she watched then board there transportation.

"Right on time, like always…" She said softly.

AJ had come to stand beside her after noticing her curiosity from the way she was looking out the window.

"Who are they?" AJ asked.

He leaned on the stair railing as they watched the line of people with their cased interments get in a white truck.

"Snobs…" Antonia said sharply with a fold of her arms.

"Most of their parents own half New York anyway, but they have to come here and take this shit to, they came to sign up for the Jazz contest, they do this every year…"

AJ's eyes followed until the truck disappeared in the distance of the busy city streets.

"Where they from?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know performing art school mostly, I give credit where its do, there some bad motherfuckers on their instruments I went to the last contest" Antonia sighed and walked away from the window taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Basically the whole Jazz contest has to do with well, music and jazz, this club as well as a few other's in Harlem sponsor the community contest. Bands or duets play and the audience decide who to give a check to. Most of the time it's used for new books in the library, new water fountains, better parks, but recently the young and the restless have decided to participate in the contest, they've been winning for the last two years so there goes the money for the kids…"

"So what are they doing with all the money?" AJ gave a chuckle of disbelief as one of his eyebrows rose as he took a look out of the window again.

"Those cases holding there interments were all well over a thousand, so there pretty much from million dollar schools, I don't understand why there even allowed to participate?" He continued making a valid point on the matter.

"That's the thing about the people around her AJ, there very open, no discrimination, just love, acceptance" Antonia expression seemed to lighten by that fact.

"Unlike your friends who looked down on this place the moment they came in here" She said continuing.

"Everyone still let you guys in with open arms, and didn't think twice, even after you were all so disrespectful"

She looked at him before looking back at the window.

"And I don't know what they do with the money, what you all do at Princeton on the weekends, nightclubs frat parties and hoes, perhaps you could give a better answer then I can"

Antonia gave a smirk when she didn't get a response from him. She concluded that she had been right to assume the worst of his kind or what she had now labeled him to be like. They were all the same in her opinion, every single one of them, the rich who cared only about themselves and their money.

"I guess in the end there hopeful that the rich and mighty will take pity on them" She said looking to the window with a blank stare. "Damn, doesn't reality sting… truth is they could give a shit, to them a little contest like this is pocket change, but to this community it's a new library, or after school program for trouble kids…"

With that statement Antonia had made her way back down to the basement to get her coat, AJ followed her and walked over to the piano.

"What if you entered the contest?"

"What?" She asked, slightly taken back by his sudden suggestion and one that he wouldn't let up on it seemed.

"No-no" Antonia shook her head looking over at the soft blue eyes staring back at her. "I play for the pure enjoyment of it, I don't belong in some contest, besides I have no partner and you have to sign up as a team of some sort" She concluded.

"What if I entered with you?" AJ suggested again.

She chuckled a little.

"Right, and what exactly would you do?"

AJ walked over to the dark haired girl placing his own fingers against the keys to press them lightly in to a soft twinkle of a melody.

"When I was little it was a requirement from my mother that I get piano lessons"

"So you play?" she said as her brow rose up.

"I hated it at first, but after getting the hang of it, I started to enjoy it, more and more, kind of grew on me"

Antonia's sharp green eyes looked down watching the dance his fingers were providing for her entertainment that seemed to answer her question.

"Are you any good?"

"Good enough to win this contest and get those rich kids back to Beverly Hills where they belong"

Antonia closed the piano topper causing AJ's fingers and the melody to come to an abrupt stop.

"Guilty conscience huh?" she asked with a dull expression remembering his silence to her question about the Princeton functions. She walked over to the chair and took a seat.

"No, I'm just done pretending" AJ said placing his hands in his pockets raising his gaze.

"Pretending?" she asked eyeballing him.

AJ walked over to her looking down at her curious eyes that met his.

"If you can't tell by now, from what you think you know about me, you're just like them"

Antonia glared at him.

"Who?"

"the kind of people you hate so much, if your apart of these people around here like you claim to be, open your eyes just a little and see things for what they are, not just what they look like"

He paused for a minute before looking at her with a half smile.

"You know you talk a big game, but when it comes down to it, you being all pro community, you sure don't do much to back up all that shit you talk…"

AJ moved a hand past her to grab the ashtray and walked out the door of the club without any more words.

Antonia sat there quiet, letting what AJ said sink into her stomach. It made her feel slightly sick in some strange way, and there was a lump in her throat. _Was it anger, did she want to cry?_ She had pondered for a moment whether to go after him, to tell him off, but her judgment was clouded with five different feelings, and because no one was more dominant then the other, she didn't know which to act on. Should she hate the soft face blue eyed guy, who's snobby girlfriend had got an assault charge put on her record, or perhaps like him just a little for his honesty. Besides Ghost, no one really had said things to her in such a matter of fact way. How could she be like the people she hated? She brushed it off and concluded he must have been crazy. There was no way he was right, she thought, no way.

...

Both Lilly and Jake had walked out in silence, they had passed Jakes car making their way to Lilly's as she looked at the clock on her cell phone, she placed it in her purse and turned to look back at Jake.

"I have to go, ghost is waiting on me"

Jake nodded as he placed his hand in the pockets of his jeans.

"I know you have a hard time, seeing Jessie like that, but how are you feeling now?" She asked softly as if to be as compassionate as possible.

"I feel like the guilt is washing up over me all over again Lilly, I just…I never wanted Jessie to turn out like our father" Jake rested his back on the car door looking forward.

"You know I wanted him to be somebody, and it seems like in wanting that so much, I'm the one that's actually holding him down"

Lilly folded her arms with a small smile.

"He's still a kid, there allowed to make mistakes; it's good for him even if you don't see it that way"

Jake looked over at her.

"And I think that this experience will actually teach him something, this might be the very thing that keeps him from going back"

Jake nodded and the tension on his jaw eased.

"A blessing in disguise…"

"Exactly" Lilly said as her smile grew.

Jake grabbed Lilly's hand and met her eyes.

"I'm glad you were able to come with me, I needed the support"

"Hey what are friends for?" Easily she shook her hand, until Jake finally decided to free it.

"Why do you care about him so much Lilly, I don't understand it?" He asked shaking his head.

"I don't know Jake; don't ask me things like that, I just know that I do alright" she defended.

"Has Ghost ever once said Lilly I like your new hair style, Lilly I like your new shoes, or Lilly you look beautiful?" Jake argued.

Lilly didn't say anything, and moments later only looked down in the silence that surrounded the conversation.

"All he's ever done is paid for your schooling" Jake went on.

"He thinks that constitutes for love, no its not gifts…it's not a pay off, moneys got him so blind that he can't even see what you're really worth" He protested as she looked at him again.

"So you know what love is then Jake"

"Yeah I do, I know it's not selfishness"

Lilly's sighed.

"When was the last time that it's been about you, you as a person, not just cooking and cleaning and being there for him when he wants you to, but you as an individual, as a woman, your hopes and dreams, huh?"

Lilly shook her head as her arms released from there fold, she looked to the sky, letting the sun hit her brown skin.

"I ask myself that sometimes to, but I just feel like I'd be selfish to say something, ghost has been through a lot, I need to be there for him, to help him…"

Jake looked at her, noticing her avoiding looking back at him.

"You can't save him Lilly, even if he wants to be saved, ghost has to save himself, he has a lot of issues, and all I see him doing is placing them on your shoulders"

Lilly pushed herself into a walk.

"I have to go Jake, bye"

...

For the next two days the crew had work tirelessly preparing for the next job that they were planning. It was Thursday and around 8:46 when Antonia and ghost had walked through the door to greet Lilly who had a cold dinner waiting for them.

"You guys are late, I put your plates in the oven and microwave"

"Took longer than expected, Antonia pointed out a problem spot John missed, so we had to go over plan C and craft it again" Ghost took off his jacket and through it over the top of the couch.

Antonia looked to the kitchen going to the microwave and grabbing her plate not bothering to warm it up before beginning to retreat to her room.

"Oh Antonia" Lilly called after her. "One of your friends called for you, I told her you'd call her back once you got back in"

"Okay, thanks" Antonia said continuing on her way.

Lilly turned to look back at ghost.

"Ghost I need to ask you something"

"Yeah"

"What do I mean to you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Ghost said looking over at her.

"I mean what do I mean to you?" She asked again.

"Uh, well…you know when been together for a long time, you're my rider Lilly" Ghost said with a shrug.

"Your rider?"Lilly said in a way that expressed her confusion of what he meant.

"Yeah like my right hand" Ghost replied in confirmation.

"Okay…."

Lilly looked down as Ghost walked passed her and into the kitchen. She closed her eyes before turning and making her way to the bedroom.

"Girl what you doing?" Tiffany asked through the other end of the phone line.

"Nothing just lying down, about to eat some cold food my cousin's girl made" Antonia said crossing her legs with the plate in front of her.

"Well get yourself some clothes prepared for Sunday"

"Huh, for what?" Antonia said looking at the plate and picking up a green bean.

"Cause me and Bruno want you to come out with us"

"Uh so why do I need to come with you two love birds, Hello Tiff, third wheel"

"It anit even like that chicka" She laughed.

"I'm only kidding, I know your all loyal to your baby daddy or whatever" Antonia chucked the green bean in her mouth.

"You know that band you were talking about two months ago?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh yeah the blue jays, what about um?" Antonia said eating another green bean.

"Well Bruno, somehow as crafty as he is, got tickets for the concert"

Antonia sat straight up from her slouch.

"You're kidding"

"Nope, he told me to tell you you're welcomed to come"

"Well shit yeah I want to go" Antonia said happily.

"Just make sure you wear something cute girl"

Antonia smacked her teeth.

"Why you want me to look cute?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to impress no one"

Tiffany paused.

"AJ's meeting us there"

Antonia got quiet for a second before speaking.

"What…"

"Hey he's not as bad as you make him out to be, he's actually pretty damn coo' if you sit and talk to the dude for five minutes, besides him and Bruno are coo' and it's his tickets what do you want?" Tiffany said quickly, professing that it hadn't been her idea to invite AJ.

Antonia sighed.

"I don't know Tiff I mean you know how I feel about that kid, he just gets on my nerves, his joker looking grin, the clothes he wears; I mean he looks like he's from a modeling company that kicked him out"

"Ah come on Antonia what are you going to do all night Sunday just sit in the house, come out and have some fun with us, if you don't like that boy that much, just stay by me the whole night, pretend he's not even there"

Falling back on her bed Antonia kicked her feet in a slight temper tantrum that was unaware to her friend on the other end of the phone.

Antonia had wanted to see the group play ever since she heard about them on the radio. They were only going to be in New York for one night and leaving back to their hometown in New Orleans the very next day. They had an old school touch to their music, it was jazzy and fresh all at once, the saxophone duet was extremely fascinating in the ability to tell the story the words didn't say. Of course the tickets had been all sold out by the time Antonia even knew about it.

She had been elated at the fact that despite the type of relationship her and Bruno shared he was willing to give her one of the tickets, but the thought of AJ made her stomach twist. She still hadn't gotten over there confrontation and only wanted to enjoy the band instead of worrying about the tension that would be floating over all their heads if the two of them were in the same place, but she really wanted to see the band, and perhaps Tiffany was right, it wouldn't be hard for her to ignore him.

"Alright Tiff; I really want to see this band live, so screw AJ, I'm in"

...

AJ buttoned the last of his buttons of the shirt that hid that tattoo on his right arm and took a glance in the large mirror of the hotel room bathroom. It was Sunday night and he was preparing himself to meet Bruno for a concert that was being held on the eastside of Brooklyn. He looked over at the clock and went back to placing the finishing touches on his look for the night.

It seemed usual almost his style, and yet from the button up to the suit jacket, blue jeans and dress shoes, something was missing that would tie the whole look together. When he realized he had wasted five minutes in thought pondering on what it could have been, he sprayed a line of cologne on and turned off the light.

He went to the sitting room and grabbed his wallet and over coat from the closet. The weather was changing and because he knew they would be walking an extra coat seemed to fit the occasion just in case.

He took out his key locking the door behind him as he stopped to feel around in his pockets making sure that his pack would be handy when needed. He was just about ready to leave when something caught his attention. Walking quietly to the wall he placed his back to it, leaning in just enough to listen.

"Come on Sara AJ really, cheating?" Kathy smiled.

"Well you know how he was back at school that Monica reed wanted him bad, she was such a slut, and I mean he's been leaving early coming in late, it's a little weird behavior for a boyfriend" Sara folded her arms.

"Yeah flirty and stuff, but as long as I've known the guy he's pretty much been that way, it's just part of his personality, he just doesn't act on it…unlike Kyle, and what made you think of Monica, that scank never held a candle to you, her cheers sucked and all the guys in our class said she was a lousy lay"

It had turned out that Sara had come back from shopping a little early, if she had ever been shopping at all. AJ leaned in a little closer when that thought came to mind. Sara grabbed her blonde hair and began to twirl it around her fingers.

"AJ is attracted to pretty girls, just like you're attracted to older men; we all have our thing…"

AJ placed his hands in his pocket before taking out one of his cigarettes, his Nicotine fetish becoming harder to fight as he stayed out of sight and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Whatever Cathy" Sara sassed.

"But you know I'm right" Smirked Kathy as she raised a brow at her friend.

"AJ, I mean he has one of the hottest girls around, he'd be an idiot to go for anyone else, so stop worrying you're a hottie"

Sara smirked a little at the confidence that was growing in her.

"Yeah, you're right, I am hot and AJ is one lucky son of a bitch"

"Speaking of bitches, how do you think his mom is going to feel about the marriage; you know she's always had it out for you"

"I'm not worried about her, AJ's a big boy can tie his own shoes and everything, besides his father's on my side, in-fact he just loves me to pieces"

"Yeah I'm sure he does" Kathy said with a little smile.

Both the girls laughed.

"Anyway she'll come around eventually. Me and AJ are meant to be together forever, he seems a little indifferent about it but he'll come around, even if I do have to fuck his brains out every night and get him sprung off me"

AJ's lips curled as he looked down at the ground, closing his eyes he shook his head before igniting the fire that lip his cigarette, he proceeded then down the stairs of the hotel and out the door.

...

Antonia glared at the back of AJ's head as the four walked the rest of the way to the club where the concert was going to be held. It was something about him that was pissing her off, besides the fact of him being there. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"So I was like yeah, right whatever" Bruno said cracking up from a story he decided everyone needed to hear as they walked.

AJ laughed and rubbed the back of his head. It felt like someone was looking at him, but every time he glanced back, Antonia turned her head and Tiffany only smiled.

Bruno was wearing a black turtle neck, jeans and a nice sized coat that was blue and grey. Tiffany was dressed in black jeans, a pink button up, with her short hair styled in a way that brought out her smile perfectly as her small pink coat finished the look she was going for, and Antonia in her boots, dark jeans, black shirt and leather coat had decided that even if she wasn't going to be what Tiffany suggested as cute, she would at least dress in a way to be presentable for the night. There was no makeup this time and she had almost carelessly put her hair in the usual ponytail. The four had an odd look about them, but none the less worked.

When they had finally arrived the place was packed. After getting inside Bruno searched around for a table for the all of them to sit, but found no luck in the search.

"Come on yall?" he protested grabbing Tiffany's arm since she had been the one closest to him.

"Where just gonna have to stand"

Tiffany nodded her head.

"But let's try to push our way to the front, let Antonia know" Bruno said as loud as he could over the music and the talking people.

"Hey Antonia" Tiffany said catching the other girls attention.

"Bruno says let's move closer to the stage"

Antonia nodded.

"Alright…"

"Grab AJ's arm so we don't lose anyone"

Antonia rolled her eyes with a nod as she grabbed AJ's arm.

He looked at her.

"Come on, where moving up to the stage, don't get lost"

AJ gave a nod as Bruno had begun to lead the way.

It took some time but the four of them managed a space almost in front of the stage.

AJ looked around again.

"These guys must be pretty popular, full house"

"Yeah they are kind of a big deal, there from Harlem, guess you really wouldn't know about places like that huh? Antonia said with a roll of her eyes as AJ looked at her.

Bruno shook his head.

"Just ignore her man; some people just don't know how to act in public"

Tiffany nudged her.

"Antonia stop being so damn mean"

AJ caught on to Antonia's attitude towards him early. He was almost positive that she was still upset about what he had said to her a few days before. However, he only grinned at her comment.

"Mark paler the drummer, he did twenty eight shows in Washington before he joined the blue jays, Travis Kelly was said to have one of the most amazing harmonica's in the south, writers who where there writing articles on the man said even without the man physically, the harmonica would still reign supreme, they even went as far to write that the sound was so moving, it was almost as if he left his soul in it"

Antonia folded her arms and turned her attention to the stage.

"Guess you read the back of the ticket"

AJ grinned at her before doing the same as Tiffany leaned over a little, whispering to Bruno.

"Well I didn't see a bio on mine, but I doubt they could put someone's history on the back of a ticket"

The lights dimmed down a bit as a man came from behind the large red velvet curtain, dressed in a suit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to present the act that you've all been waiting for, the men who put the blue in blues and the Jazz in jazzy, the one and only Blue jays!"

A loud erupting cheer filled the entire club and Antonia smiled. Her eyes stuck on the stage as the band made their way from behind the curtain.

Antonia looked up, her heart in a flutter as she was only feet away from the band she admired. Never had she thought to see them live.

When they first started playing the songs were a cool pace, not too fast and not to heavy, but once they got into the second and third the mood changed.

The piano began followed by the slow beating drum that made way for the start of the harmonica.

AJ cheered when the band began to play.

"You know this song?" Antonia asked looking over at Him with a smug face.

"Who doesn't know this song, it's a classic…" AJ clapped.

Antonia gave him a look before looking at the stage then back at him. He was really engaged in everything that was going on; rocking his head and cheering on parts that he thought deserved their own applause and admiration. She was unaware that a small smile was making its way on her lips as she continued to stare at him.

Finally she turned, clapping and finally allowing herself to actually enjoy the music without worrying about AJ.

The drum sticks where tapped together "_A one and a two and uh…"_

Bruno's smile grew when she heard the sound of the Saxophone as the replacement for Michael's voice, the main attraction of "_Blame it on the boogie_" one of his favorites. The crowd cheered as many started to move around, some even in a dance.

The band had played five songs and by the time it was over the energy had seemed to escalate more than it had when the band had first come to the stage. Tiffany smiled as she looked over at Bruno as a way to say _thank you_.

The man who had first come to the stage was back.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, give one more round of applause to the fabulous Blue jays!"

The crowd responded and the band bowed as they took their exit.

"Now people all the proceeds from the performance tonight will go to sponsor the annual Jazz contest that we do every year, there is still time to sign up to participate, but it won't last forever, so get over to bunkers clubhouse with your own band and show us your talent, we take all type of creativity, do and write the songs in your own vision, but remember it is jazz based, thank you and good night"

Antonia looked down for a moment before looking to the stage again.

"Hey, yall ready to bounce?" Bruno asked.

Tiffany nodded and motioned for AJ and Antonia to follow.

The night air though slightly cold, felt good after being in a crowded room. The four of them had begun to walk, Bruno and tiffany in front, AJ not far away and Antonia behind.

"Man that was amazing, thanks" AJ said patting Bruno's shoulder.

Bruno only smiled.

"Ah no problem AJ, it was worth it, those guys kick ass, and besides I think we all had fun" He said looking back over at Antonia who placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket with an unreadable expression. She turned her attention from Bruno to the moon above them. It was just as big as it had been on her night out with Lilly.

"Well I for one thought-"Tiffany had stopped mid sentence as her eyes widened

"Antonia!" She called out as Antonia turned to find a woman behind her.

Everyone stopped and Antonia looked at the woman, she finally managed to speak after the shock had faded a little.

"Mom?" Antonia said as softly as she could.

Bruno and tiffany looked at each other.

"What you doing out here girl, I thought that was you, what you doing?"

Antonia looked down at the outfit the woman she had called mom had been wearing. It was half of nothing almost mistaken for a bra, and a skirt so short that it wasn't very much necessary. Her hair was messy looking, a bit greasy and Antonia could smell the after effect of her mother's teeth, that hadn't been brushed in weeks.

"What are you doing, it's practically freezing out"

Quickly Antonia took off her jacket and went to place it over her mother's shoulders, but she fought the jester.

"Why don't you mind your damn business…?" Her mother took the jacket and threw it to the ground.

She had been an attractive woman, but the effects of the drugs and the time being on the streets had disfigured her beauty, and she wasn't even recognizable to her daughter anymore.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question, I thought you were going to a rehab" Antonia said folding her arms.

The woman laughed.

"Rehab right, and who's supposed to pay for that smart girl?"

"I told you I would get the money" Antonia said sharply.

"Look, I look out for myself just fine, you think I don't know about Naomi and that shit pork brother of hers ,trying to send her away, I'm a grown ass woman, I don't need a daycare" She said throwing her hands up.

"No you need help, Here take it easy" Antonia said trying to steady the woman's wobble, her shoes four inches high.

"Get off of me; I don't need your fucking charity alright" She yelled pushing her away.

"What, charity?" Antonia asked as her expression hardened.

The woman looked over Antonia again and walked up to her pulling on her shirt.

"Why the hell you all dressed up?"

"I'm not dressed all up" Antonia said, her eyes in a slight haze now, she knew that everybody was watching them, including people passing by.

"What, are you turning into a little tramp?" She yelled out.

"Moms lower your voice a little please" Antonia said calmly.

"Answer my question Toni, huh you being a little tramp, you going to sleep with those boys over there now, just because they took you out or whatever they did for you, huh, you lying bitch whore!"

Antonia stepped back before catching a breath; she grabbed her coat from the ground before quickly walking away.

Ten minutes later Bruno pointed after finally locating Antonia, who was sitting on the top of the bench that led to a park with a small dark pound in the distance. AJ looked to Tiffany who nodded her head. She walked over to her friend keeping herself a few feet away.

"Antonia…." Tiffany said softly.

Antonia sniffed wiping away the tears quickly so that no one would notice them.

"I don't want to talk right now, please just leave me alone"

"Just know that your mom loves you very much…"

Antonia laughed slightly as a few more tears escaped.

"Yeah, I doubt it…"

Tiffany looked over at AJ who looked back at her.

"We should go, give her some space"

AJ sighed before running a hand over his hair, looking back over to Antonia whose back was to them, then turning and following behind Bruno and tiffany.

Antonia put back on her jacket as she looked to the water. Folding her arms, she fought to keep herself warm as the tears ran down her cheeks freely after knowing the three were gone.

As a breeze hit her uncovered skin she reached in her pocket to pull out her cell phone. When the number speed dialed she placed it to her ear, the bottom to where her lips could speak.

"Hello?"

"G…"

"Hey Antonia, was sup?"

"Please, make Naomi go to rehab…"

She closed the phone and grasped it in her hand before placing the other over her face, finally letting her self cry.

...

The next day Bruno and Tiffany were at the café. They had come early enough to spare a few minutes to look around the club a little, but there had been no Antonia there. Tiffany had called her more than a few times just to see if she had made it home okay and that she was safe. There had been no call back, no text message from her, nothing at all.

Bruno put his head down as he sat in one of the booths across from Miss Shirley.

"So that's what happened, I mean we were all having a pretty good time until that" He said finishing up his story.

The elder woman shook her head, almost in disbelief.

"That's a shame; no young girl should ever have to see her mother like that, or hear those terrible things come from her mother's mouth"

"Yeah it was pretty harsh, Antonia even tried to offer her jacket, but her mom literally threw it on the ground right in front of her"

Tiffany had come over from the phone to stand beside Bruno and place a hand on the table.

"I felt so bad for her; it was like none of us really knew what to say"

"None of us?" Miss Shirley asked curiously.

"AJ was with their"

"Lord…"

"What?"Bruno asked.

Miss Shirley shook her head.

"That poor child is probably going through, tiffany have you gotten a hold of her?"

"No, nothing, I tried all last night; they say she hasn't been to the club…"

Bruno stared blankly into the distance.

"First she gets arrested, loses her job, then last night, I feel bad…and usually I don't feel bad, but no wonder she's so mean, she can't help it"

Miss Shirley gave a small smile.

"You couldn't do nothing honey, some people have hard life's, and most of um don't want you feeling sorry for um, Antonia don't want no sympathy, so once she does come back around, don't look at her no different ya hear, she's still the same, no matter what the circumstance is, it won't be right to judge her"

"Yes Miss Shirley"

"Alright now babies, let's get to work so we can start our day off" She got up and made her way to the back to start cooking.

"I hope she's okay…"

Tiffany sighed, looking out the café window.

...

It had been more than two days and Antonia still couldn't get the image of her crack head mother out of her head. Tiffany and Bruno had heard about Antonia's mother but had never actually seen her in person until that night, according to what Antonia had told them she had run off married a rich man and Antonia became an orphan staying with her cousin and his girlfriend. It had been a nice manipulation of the story, but not even sunshine and a miracle could smooth over the truth enough to hide the ugliness beneath the lie.

Antonia had been so embarrassed and furious thinking about the comment AJ's girlfriend had made that morning at the café. As mean as it had been, the "snobby bitch" had hit the nail on the head.

Antonia looked down at her shoes just then, her legs resting on the stool one over the other.

She leaned back on the chair directing her attention to the small window that led to the outside world; something was going on out there that she hadn't been involved in, but it seemed the days after had been the same, pulled away from the world and alone, even when she was with the crew working on jobs or arguing with Ghost, she never really felt like she was there, but somewhere else in her mind, lost in her own thoughts. However her solitude was worth it. There she could sit and be alone with nothing but the music.

Standing up, she walked over to grab the towel from the piano top and began rubbing it over the sax before putting it away and ending her thirty minute session for the day. She had been grateful that she was able to borrow it, and even more filled with gratitude that she was still able to play down in the basement. She did however wish for her own one day. It would be like having a friend that never let her down, and one that constantly brought her joy and a happiness she hadn't really gotten from people.

It was around 12am when Antonia found herself immersed in the daily life of Queens. She had no particular destination, she was just letting her feet guide her as the sweet sounds of Marvin Gaye's "_yesterday_" filled her ears as she went on. She wasn't yet ready to face Bruno and tiffany so she avoided staying at the club to long or leaving too late.

Her hair was in a large French braid, and she wore a light grey hoodie accompanied with blue jeans that went over her black and white converse considerably. It was now coming into October, the early stages of fall had soon passed on and the leafs with all their colors of reds, browns, and oranges, had began falling to the ground. By the time she had reached the subway entrance the song had gone from track five to fifteen which was now playing bob Marley "_I can see clearly_".

Antonia clicked her shoes together as she sat there on the bench waiting for the train to arrive. Surprisingly the tunnels hadn't been that busy with their usual hustle and bustle.

Suddenly her sight caught attention of a familiar face that seemed to be waiting for the train as well.

Rolling her eyes slightly with a chuckle she placed her hands in her pockets.

"Why is it that we always seem to run into each other?" She asked looking over at AJ.

He turned and gave a half smile before taking a seat next to her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing"

Raising a brow, Antonia frowned as she took out her ear phones.

"Are you stalking me, there's laws against that you know?"

AJ laughed a little.

"Actually I was just coming back from buying food"

Antonia watched him open a brown bag and take out a deliciously looking pastry treat. She couldn't ask him to find another bench since it was a public place, so she decided that she wouldn't look at him and ignore him being there all together.

Something was bothering her about him, and from the corner of her eye she tried her best to examine what it could have been. After five minutes past she finally realized what it had was, the exact same thing the night of the concert.

"Your coats ugly…"

AJ looked over at her, his face blank.

"I'm sorry" Antonia said shaking her head a little at the sudden outburst.

"I just couldn't hold it in anymore…" she continued to say, feeling almost relieved to have gotten her thoughts out.

AJ still a little taken back looked down at his dusty grey pea coat before bringing about a grin.

"Well thank you, Christmas present from my aunt Emma, actually keeps me pretty warm in the fall"

Antonia gave him a look, just before turning her attention to the half eaten treat in his hand. The smell was contagious and the little bit of steam that was still present gave the impression that the contents inside were still hot enough to warm the stomach.

"Would you like one" He asked grabbing the bag.

"I think I have an extra in here"

Antonia shook her head declining.

"I'm fine, no thanks"

A noise emerged and Antonia twisted a little.

"Was that your stomach?" AJ asked curiously as he took another bite of food.

Quickly Antonia shook her head while keeping her gaze just ahead.

"You sure you don't want one?" He offered again.

"I already said no thank you" she said getting irritated.

"Here…"

Antonia looked down to find a pastry treat lying on a napkin that was now resting on her leg. She looked over at AJ as he continued to enjoy his own.

"Are you deaf? I said I wasn't hungry…"

He finally looked over at her meeting the glare she was giving him.

He chuckled.

"Damn, why are you so evil?"

Antonia smacked her teeth.

"I'm not evil" She said sharply.

"Yeah you are…" He looked down at the pastry that was still sitting on her leg.

"Come on its only food" AJ grinned. "You're acting like I have the plague or something; I'm really not that bad"

Antonia's eyes trailed back over to him, taking in his messy hair, blue eyes and that hideous coat. Her composure seemed to soften and she picked the pastry up and took a bite. The warmness having not left the bread soon exposed the cream cinnamon filling that had been hiding inside.

"These are from…"

"Dunkin's Pastry's" AJ said smiling.

"Right…"Antonia said knowing exactly the spot in which they were sold.

"You know about that place?" she asked slightly confused.

"Of course, he serves the best pork pie and strudel in Harlem….Oh I forgot"

AJ snapped his fingers.

"I'm a while boy, not supposed to know much about soul food, or anything thing soul right?"

Antonia looked down.

"Look I didn't mean to-"

He cut her off.

"Yeah you did, but it's cool, you can admit it, I get it a lot so, I'm used to it"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"So how do you know Miss Shirley" Antonia asked taking another bite of her food, as AJ finished his up.

"When I was younger my dad used to take all these business trips, sometimes I'd get to go with him"

Antonia leaned forward a bit as AJ continued.

"My dad's driver was a real good friend of Miss Shirley, so when my dad would go to his meetings, I used to ride around with him, he took me to the café and I'd chill with Miss Shirley's son"

AJ crumbled the top of the paper bag closing it up.

"We'd go to all kinds of places, Harlem, the Bronx including Duncan's for these…"

"What about you?"

"What about me….?" She asked.

"How do you know her?"

"When I was thirteen, I came to stay with my cousin Delante, at sixteen dropped out of high school and by eighteen met tiffany and later started working up at the café part time, not the best thing in the world, but it was to keep me out of trouble, busy I guess. Miss Shirley kind of stayed on me too"

AJ gave a quick nod.

"She feels like a mother almost, Miss Shirley…"

Antonia had expected AJ to ask questions about her own mother and that night, or at least bring her up, but he hadn't.

"Yeah, I guess in a way she does" She answered.

"So what are you gonna do about the contest?"

Antonia threw her head back with a sigh.

"Don't know, I never wanted to sign up in the first place, and I didn't, Miss Shirley took the liberty of doing it for me, putting all her money up, for something I probably won't even participate in, I don't know why she believes in me so much…"

"Maybe you should try it"

Antonia looked over at him.

"The first time I heard you play, I was kind of shocked…your really good"

"You keep saying that, but I already told you and everyone else, the answers no"

"Come on, I mean the money is already placed, If you don't do it, Miss Shirley looses it all, to all those snobs that have millions anyway, remember?"

She placed her head down.

"So why not play robin hood. Bruno and I have been talking, and maybe we could do something together, you know like a band, like the blue jays"

"A band?"

"Sure" He grinned.

"You play the saxophone, have maybe a solo, tiff will take the lead and sing, Bruno on drums, me on piano, perfect combo"

Antonia sighed as she looked to the people across the tracks.

"So what do you say, you wanna team up and give these kids a run for their money or what?"

Antonia shook her leg a little. Thinking how much she hated to see those rich kids take the money year after year, it made her blood boil. She had begun nodding her head; a small feeling of competition was now arising in her.

"What the hell…let's do it"

AJ grinned widely.

"Alright, we should get Bruno and Tiff and go sign up a.s.a.p"

Antonia gave a small grin before standing as the train seemed to arrive just on time.

* * *

><p>"The bank, hey what about the C4 they used to pull the elevators?"<p>

Jake threw the empty cup into the garbage out the driver side window before scanning the area again. His partner looking over a paper he held firmly in his hand.

"From the tagging companies the forensic traced it to a mining company, about two months ago" Eddie answered taking his eyes from the line he had been reading.

The two men looked up when they noticed a black car pull up to a silver one. A man in a suit got out of the first and opened his trunk as the other walked over to him.

"Still working it, he got brand new wheels to show for too." Eddie said as the two continued to watch the two men exchange illegal's.

The exchange went fast and the black car had soon pulled off. Jack pulled off parking his car directly in front of the silver

"Alright let's go" Motioned Jack.

They got out of the car and began walking over to the silver car and the man standing by it. Eddie with a walkie in hand spoke to the voice on the receiving end. "_Wait for my go ahead_"

"Morning Franco" Jack said with a smile. "Nice wheels"

"What do you guys want huh?" The guy with a deep Italian accent said looking over at the both of them.

Jack walked over to him before grabbing his jacket and pushing him over the trunk of the car.

"Hey- hey I'm clean man, hands off why don't you move your car" Franco argued as Jack released the grip on him after a quick pat down.

"What do you know about some C4 boosted out of Nevada?" Eddie asked, standing two feet away.

"Nevada, Nevada come on I don't know nothing about that" Franco pleaded.

Jack made a face that indicated he wasn't buying into the innocent confession.

"If its guns or explosives you've heard something about it" He protested.

"If you get busted again you're facing ten years minimum you know that right?" Eddie asked folding his arms.

Franco smiled.

"I know this is a public place, I anit done nothing, so why don't you move your car, do me a favor"

Jack walked over to the other side of the car before pulling out a pocket knife sticking it in the front tire as it popped and air escaped.

"Hey hatchet, look at this" He called out.

"What you got" Eddie asked walking over.

What's that?" Franco said following behind Eddie.

"Ah come on Franco" Jack said shaking his head.

"Looks like you caught a nail" Eddie said touching the tire.

"You got a flat"

Jack took the knife to the back tire.

"Twice"

"Come on" Franco said looking at them.

"You got a spare in the trunk, right, come on I'll help you" Jack started making his way to the truck as Franco followed behind.

"If you wanna check my truck why don't you guys go get yourself a warrant" He said sharply.

Eddie smiled as he took the walkie to his mouth calling in.

"Hey dispatch we got a disabled vehicle on 9th in the 110 how long would it take to get here?"

"_Yeah were right around the corner"_ The voice on the other end sounded.

"Oh you got one in the area, that's great, my lucky day; I'll see you in a minute" Eddie said before taking the walkie away from his mouth and looking at Franco.

"You guys must think I'm stupid or something right?"

"Bring it in" Jack said as the large tow truck pulled up.

"Hey what the hell is this, come on; this has got to be illegal, entrapment or something!" Franco said throwing his hands up.

"Looks like a disabled vehicle to me" Eddie said simply.

"Don't worry, will do a full inventory including everything in the trunk" Jack said as he emphasized the last word.

"Yeah we wouldn't want you accusing the LAPD of stealing anything" Eddie said with a confirming nod.

"Give us something Franco" Jack said looking at him.

"Okay okay alright I got something for you guys alright"

The two detectives walked closer as Franco met them mid way.

"I got these guys there trying to go upscale, there planning something big, there definitely planning something big"

"Like what?" Jack asked folding his arms.

"I don't know like what, all I know is there gonna use a C4 on the job."

Eddie looked over to Jack, who looked back over to him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "_**BAD KARMA**_"

"_Wait here okay, I'm going to bring you some clothes and some money, just give me a second…" _

_With all her might Antonia pulled herself up on the window seal and brought in her first leg, then her entire body inside her bedroom. _

_Clothes had been scattered everywhere, broken glass and empty beer bottles where left unattended. _

_She walked over to a drawer that had been pulled out. Gathering some clothes from it she placed them in the tattered bag that had been hanging over her shoulder. _

"_Samantha, open the fucking door I know you're in their!" A voice rang out from the distance. _

_Antonia walked over to her room door stepping over a man that had fallen asleep in the hallway, a small pipe lying on his chest. She continued stepping over glass and more sleeping men and half naked women, until she stopped and stood behind a wall that led to the living room to listen. _

"_Damn do you have to be so loud Diana?" Samantha asked unlocking the front door that allowed her sister to step in._

"_What took you so long?"_

"_I was busy…" Samantha insisted as she sat back down on the sofa in front of the table, four lines of crisp white power before her._

"_Your still doing this shit?" Diana the woman with curly dark brown hair seemed to argue. _

"_Yeah so what, why the hell are you here anyway?" Samantha asked after snorting a line. _

"_Look I know you're sad and all that about your son, but what about you're other kids, look at this fucking place, you got crack heads all up and through your house" The other woman protested in a rage. "I know that Mario was the one who got you hooked on that shit…"_

"_You seem to know a lot about what I do, is that the word on the street?" Samantha asked with a slight sniff. _

"_Rob see's him up at the clubs all the time, with Antonia sometimes to, did you know that…" Diana asked folding her arms as her sister shrugged._

"_That's her father, why not?" _

"_Step father, last time I checked Alonzo was her daddy" Diana corrected. "Besides she's barley thirteen, what do you think that looks like Sam?" _

"_Alonzo got arrested recently, you're always dogging on Mario, but you never heard about all the shit Alonzo was involved in"_

_Samantha took a drink form a random bottle that had not been her own and sat back in the sofa looking up at her sister._

"_Well I never wanted to fuck them either; you pick those types, not me"_

_Samantha glared at her._

"_Oh really, You think your better than me bitch, where the hell is your kids at, one in prison, the other you don't even see, you spend more time chasing dick then you do with your own son, wonder how Delante feels about that, and what about Tasha?"_

"_You know what fuck you; you don't know shit about me or my kids"_

"_Right, truth hurts don't it, what you can't handle hearing the shit be thrown back at you?"_

_Diana looked around before looking back at her sister shaking her head. _

"_You not going nowhere fast, you wanna let that shit destroy you, fine…I just thought I'd let you know, there's a note on your door, rents due, you really need to get right…you don't even know you're about to lose everything" _

"_Don't come back her Diana, ever" _

"_I won't Samantha; I won't even be at the funeral…"_

The engine went off as Antonia stared blankly at the starring wheel.

Two minutes later she got out of her rented Mercedes Benz and shut the door. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she saw AJ sitting on the porch, front door wide open behind him, no hat, white muscle shirt exposing his tattoo's, and a cigarette in-between his lips.

It was a pleasant image that made her forget the tainted memories that wrecked her brain. He looked up when he saw her approaching, and when she was about a foot away, he stood up and embraced her.

"You ready for this?" She asked clothed in her usual, black leather jacket and blue jeans, hair in a medium high ponytail.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked forgetting the question after noticing the black case by Antonia's side.

"Bringing this back to you" She replied looking to the entrance he seemed to be blocking.

He chuckled a little as an indication of his slight confusion.

"But it's yours, thought that was the point, keep it safe, give it back when it was time" He continued.

Antonia nodded her head before speaking.

"That's the thing, you did such a good job keeping it for me, and I'd feel much more comfortable leaving it here, just till all this is over" She shrugged a little with a half smile.

"Besides it's too much to explain to ghost, I'd rather not cross that bridge right now you know, I need to keep my head in this, no distractions"

AJ nodded.

"Alright you can keep it here then, no problem…" He stepped aside and took another drag of his half gone cigarette letting her pass by.

Antonia looked around AJ's room before sitting the case on the bed once she had made it up the stairs. She walked over to his dresser drawer as her eyes focused in on something she hadn't noticed the other times she had been there.

Picking up the picture, she smiled.

More and more memories began to catch up to her.

"_Honk Honk"_ The sound of a car caught her attention and she went to the window. It was John's Porsche 356 speedster replica.

"What's up Rahway?" AJ said approaching to give John a handshake.

"AJ, nothing much, ready to handle this business man?" John asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Ready as ever"

Ghost stepped out from the passenger side door straightening the tie on his suit.

"AJ, how's it going?"

"Good man, how are things on your end?"

"Oh you know same shit different day, but I make it work, got a meeting with probation tomorrow morning then afterwards, dispatchers suppose to hit me up"

"Cool" AJ replied with a nod.

"Alright, so we ready?" John questioned looking around.

"Yeah let me go grab my shirt and hat real quick"

"Alright…" John nodded as AJ walked back into the house.

Ghost attention soon turned to the black Mercedes that was sitting beside AJ's silver one.

"Where are you going?" Antonia asked before passing him.

"Grab my things, ghost is here" He said giving the woman a quick heads up causing her to sigh.

"Kay, thanks…"

She took a deep breath before walking out of the house with an almost forced smile.

"Hey John…" She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hey Antonia, you doing alright?"

"Yeah" She nodded quickly. "Of course"

"Just making sure" John implied with a grin.

"What you doing here?" Ghost asked looking at Antonia confused.

"Going with yall…" She said with a smile walking past him over to AJ's car.

"No, why don't you just meet us back at John's house" Ghost said following behind her.

"Uh no, I'm going with yall Ghost, this is not up for debate" She said finally looking at him.

"Like I said, why don't you just meet us back at the house?" He implied grabbing her arm.

AJ shut the door to his house before noticing Ghost and Antonia.

"Hey ghost, man it's cool, what's the big deal?" John asked placing a hand on Ghost shoulder. "Come on lets go"

"Alright, let's get this over with" He said releasing his cousin.

AJ's eyes followed Ghost the whole time until he got in the back seat of his car, his jaw in a slight tension, unnoticed by the others as he walked over to the driver side.

The car ride was a silent one, no radio music included. AJ was driving, John in the passenger seat and Ghost and Antonia in the back. The day had long ago faded and it was getting darker by the hour. It was around 6:45 and they were getting closer. AJ had a thing about being a little early so that it was certain he'd be on time when 7p.m rolled around.

"So how'd this dude sound on the phone AJ, you think we're going to have any problems with him?" John asked looking over at him.

"Nah, this dude Paulie sounded pretty chill, from what I could tell, I think it will go smoothly, I pay him the bread, we get it and were out, that's the plan anyway" AJ said making a left turn that seemed to lead to a deserted road.

"Shit let's hope so, you got the money from G?" Ghost asked looking out the window at the darkness that surrounded them.

"Yeah man I got it" AJ replied, keeping his eyes on the dirt path before him.

Antonia kept her eyes on the window, her image more evident in the reflection of the glass and Ghost's lingering in the background shaded with darkness. Her thoughts swimming every now and then within the quiet that now existed.

"…_I'm not really sure why you're here little girl"_

"_Because I need somewhere to stay, I took the train all the way to north, walked going off of nothing but an address written on a torn piece of paper"_

"_I honestly don't know anything about a cousin"_

"_I don't have anywhere else to go, the house is going into foreclosure if the cops don't raid it first, my mother had a sister, that sister had a son, that son is you….I don't have any other family Dalante, there all dead"_

"_Look I'd really like to help you out but my momma never said nothing about no cousin coming to stay with me, especially a female, I mean if you were a dude I might have been able to put you up on some game but-"_

"_Fuck it never mind, sorry for wasting your time, don't trip" _

"_Wait, look I'm going to let you stay only because you know my momma and I'd feel like an asshole if I turned you away, whether your family, will decide all that later, come in…"_

Antonia looked over to the radio with the green glowing light that displayed the time. It was 6:57 when AJ pulled up to the residence. The place seemed deserted, nothing but a trailer and two large garages, one on the side and one in the back. There was something else in the distance though it was quiet hard to make out under such poor lighting conditions.

"So this is the place?" John questioned.

AJ nodded looking over the directions.

"Yep man, this is it"

"All the way out here, got damn" Ghost mumbled.

"Well you know Italians, better safe than sorry…" Antonia interjected looking around.

A Large man then came walking out of the door then down the steps of the trailer, the clock reading 7:00pm.

"Whelp here we go, wish me luck" AJ joked, which was not an uncommon thing for him to do even in serious situations.

John smirked and Antonia took her gaze from the man behind the tainted window to AJ.

"Be careful …" her tone was opposite, much more direct.

"I got it…" he assured her before closing the door behind him and making his way to the man Antonia turned her attention back on.

"Was sup?" AJ said throwing the man a nod.

"Sup…" The man said back as AJ passed him, giving him one more glance before going up the stairs to the trailer and through the door.

"Hey, have you guys ever had a feeling…a feeling like you were being followed?"

"Yeah, I get that feeling all the time" Antonia admitted looking at her hands that were in her lap now.

"You think it's the feds" John asked, as the man came close to the car looking to see who was inside.

"No, this feeling is different, I got a cop detector, and let me tell you it anit no cop" She said bluntly.

"A cop detector, right" Ghost said after staying silent half the way there, not buying what to him seemed like bullshit.

"No I'm serious, it's just like I get this sharp pain in my left ass cheek, it's terrible, but it warns me when the cops are close, it's fucking hard to believe but its true"

John laughed looking back at her.

"No really…" She said keeping a straight face at his disbelieving one.

As soon as he stepped inside the entrance, AJ was greeted by a pat down from one of the men.

"You alone?" Another man sitting behind a large brown desk asked.

"Like I said on the phone" AJ clarified before taking off his hat as an indication of not hiding anything underneath.

"He's clean"

"You paulie?" AJ asked walking closer to the desk.

"Like the sign says"

AJ's sly smile crept onto his lips when he looked at the sign sitting at the edge of the desk top displaying the Name "_Paulie Jr."_

"So you the one that wants some C4?"

"Like I said on the phone…."

Paulie grinned.

"I know, the streets gone dry someone bout up a big pile of it, that what brings you to me?"

"Smart man"

"Yea, So let me see your category one permit"

AJ chuckled some and threw a quick glance at the man standing behind him as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Permit, I thought this was supposed to be simple"

"It is if you got a permit" Paulie finished.

Pulling out a wad of money, he placed it on the table.

"My category one"

A grin came to Paulie's face and seemed to unnerve AJ. He looked back to the man standing behind him and then back to Paulie to find that his smile had widened in the most unsettling of ways.

"Yeah it is simple, see I take your money and you don't get shit"

Antonia looked at her watch.

"It's been awhile. Shouldn't he have been out of there already?"

"Everything's good Antonia, just kick back" Ghost said brushing himself off.

She looked to the trailer again.

"I saw something!"

The two men looked at her. She jumped again and pointed. "The blinds just rattled!"

"Antonia relax" Ghost shouted.

"Relax my ass something's up" She glanced at her watch once more.

"He has been gone a little longer than a few minutes though" John finally defended.

"Fuck this" Antonia opened the door. "I'm going in"

She got out of the car and quickly made her way towards the stairs when she was greeted by the man guarding it.

"Hold on, wait can I help you?" He asked pushing her back a little.

"Yeah, why don't you help me by getting the fuck out the way?" She said trying to move past him.

"What bitc-"The man was out cold in an instant by a punch from Ghost.

John moved past her with a smile, his gun in hand. "You can't talk to those type of guys, use the force instead" He winked.

Antonia drew her gun and cocked it, following behind the older man with a sour face. "The force john, really, what is this star wars?"

The two entered through the door. Antonia took in her surroundings, there where men here and there about the floor moaning in pain, the place trashed.

John rushed over to AJ quickly. "Hey whoa, hey come on" He said trying to pull him from Paulie.

Reaching for a near-by gun one of the men rose only to be knocked back down by Ghost.

"Move, I'll put three holes in your head like a bowling ball big boy"

AJ pulled the money from Paulie's pocket and got up. "Should have got this simple huh"

Antonia looked around again.

"Thought you might need some backup" John said grinning.

AJ looked at him.

"Back up!"

"Yeah" Ghost said looking over at him. "Looked like you were getting your ass kicked"

"Man I told you guys to wait in the car"

Ghost smiled.

"Oh you had it under control huh?"

Finding his hat, AJ dusted it off and put it back on his head. "Yeah I did actually"

AJ turned and walked past Antonia and out the door, she looked over at Ghost before taking exit.

Getting back to business, John placed the gun directly on Paulie's temple.

"Where's the C4!"

"It's in the shed!" He yelled as the gun pressed harder.

"Speak English where's the c4, huh!"

"It's in the shed!"

"In the shed?"

"Yes in the shed!" Paulie pleaded.

John smiled getting up as he tossed a look over to Ghost.

"It's in the shed…."

Antonia walked over the body that was hunched over a step and made her way toward AJ.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah…"

"Let me see" She came around to view his face as she placed a hand on the side of his cheek.

He pulled away. "I'm good"

She looked at him, ignoring his stubbornness.

"Don't be such a tough ass, just let me see" She approached again finding only a slightly busted lip as the result of the fight.

"Hey guys, its back here" John called out as he made his way to the back of the trailer with Ghost following behind.

"Let's get this shit and get the hell out of here"

Antonia and AJ both turned following the other two men to the shed.

...

It was around 10:30 when Detective Welles grunted, something he only did when he was on to something. Eddie looked over at his partner, piles of papers in front of him and cold coffee in the cup sitting next to his arm. The two men had been in the office ever since Franco's arrest earlier that day.

"You got something, what is it?" He asked curiously.

Jack tapped the pen on the pad before him that was filled with notes "You remember the jewelry job in Korea town a few years back?"

Eddie nodded.

"They used wires and went from one building to the other, guard got loose he ended up shooting one on um" He said in conclusion.

"Yeah, the guard ended up being like a big hero the perk got shot in the fire escape" Eddie shrugged not really catching on to the point.

"Names Delante Rivers aka ghost. He got five years but just finished serving four at Chino, out for good behavior" Jack took a look at his notes again.

"And somehow his prison I.D ended up at the Russians, I saw it in the Polaroid's at the last bust in"

"At the Russians spot…" Eddie paused, thinking. "The two brothers, so you think this guy is good for the robbery?" He continued.

Jack shrugged still unsure of a connection.

"I don't know but he was released the same day the bank was hit…."

The two detectives continued to talk amongst one another, throwing in ideals and possibilities that would place a suspect to the robbery. When the clock hit 1am the two finally departed and called it a night.

...

The following day had come and not given much sleep to the men in the tunnels, Jake and AJ who were busy drilling holes to place their C4. Antonia had been there helping out with minor things since AJ hadn't let her do anything dangerous, which she could dispute had been because he wanted to show off his tattoo's that glistened under perspiration the harder he worked. She hadn't argued even so with the view she was receiving, so she had stayed content in the background. Jake was hanging above both of them filling in the wholes.

"Antonia hand me the wire" AJ said putting down the tool box.

She nodded handing him a thin wire as he held it up towards Jake.

"Alright a little more slack…okay that's enough" He said clipping it.

Antonia bent down to open another box when AJ hit her arm directing her attention up toward Jake who was holding a long white piece of C4.

Antonia chuckled a little after nudging AJ as the piece seemed to hit Jake's face slightly before he smashed it over the wire.

"How's it hanging?" AJ called out with a grin.

"Ha-ha funny guy" Jake mumbled placing on the finishing touches.

"Alright, come on down…"

Antonia looked around before stretching as Jake took off the equipment that had been attached to him. He walked over to the wall with the yellow line where the three of them now stood together.

"You two want to take a break, or starve to death?" Antonia asked taking out her cell phone that john had given her.

"A break sounds good, call Jessie and tell him to pick us up something"

"Got you, I'm going to wash up" She informed as she made her way towards one of the exits.

Jake turned to AJ "We go hot tomorrow morning…"

AJ smiled as he looked up at the finished product.

"It's gonna be lovely..."

...

Once again Jack had stopped the car, the traffic begging to pick up as he continued down Sunset Boulevard.

"So what do we have, what's the assignment for today?" Jack asked his Daughter Sunday, a pretty young lady with long flowing brown hair and big expressive eyes who was seated on the passenger side of the car.

"After we go to the walk of fame I'm supposed to write about us going there" she said looking over at her father as he drove, half focusing on the road and half on her.

"Honey the walk of fame is not a land mark, it's a tourist trap, I got a better land mark lets go over to the museum and look at the fossils" He said throwing a smile her way as her face lit up with excitement.

"And then that we can go to the farmers marker and get some burgers" She added.

"Good idea, burgers and shakes at the farmers market"

Jacks phone began ringing and he answered as he stopped at a red light.

"Yeah what do you got for me…." Jack turned to look at his daughter. "Sweet heart where going to have to make a stop somewhere first"

When Jack stepped out of the car and walked over to a black male who had been waiting under the tree for him it was already coming into early afternoon.

"Well I got your message last night, I pulled Rivers file saw he was due this afternoon, cons like him there good for a visit or two, four years on lock down, I wouldn't bet on it"

Ghost came out the door of the large building and buttoned his suit coat as he quickened his pace keeping a sharp eye in a discrete fashion.

"…There's your boy now, want me to hold him rattle his case?"

"Nah, nah keep it routine" Jack said watching Ghost walk over to a taxi.

"You got an address on this guy?"

"Some dump in long beach, probably good for a week if that"

"Alright thanks" Jack said rushing back to his car and getting inside.

"Now are we going to the museum?"

"Just a sec honey, we will" Jack waited until he saw the taxi pull off and followed it.

"Anything else?" The man at the hotdog stand asked.

"Give me a couple of these to…" Jessie said placing down some cash on the counter as he placed the three ten foiled dogs into his black backpack.

John was parked in G's black Escalade on look out for when Ghost arrived. Ten minutes had soon passed and Ghost got out of a taxi across from the place G had been waiting. Ghost noticed the blue eyed man and threw him a nod before hitting G's back.

"What's up?" Ghost said walking past G and over to the Hotdog stand.

"You're late, how the parole meeting go?"

"We good, you know there trying to turn pissing into a cup into a seven game series, we straight though" Ghost grinned.

"Can I help you?" The man asked as Ghost approached.

"Relish…"

Ghost threw a look over to the stone stairs.

"Jessie was sup?"

"What's happening?" Jessie said throwing up a hand.

"Where the guys?"

"Antonia called for takeout, they waiting on me"

"Sounds good" ghost said taking his hot dog and paying the man before walking back over to G.

"So did you get it?" G asked looking at him.

Ghost gave an assuring smile. "Come on man, it's me"

Jack leaned over the seat, his eyes darting back and forth between the two men as he watched.

"What are you looking at daddy?" Sunday asked curiously in the background.

"Just a second honey…"

"Same thing the rescue workers use, easy as shit works just like a can opener" Ghost insured his partner.

G Placed the paper in the inside pocket of his jacket. "You speak to the dispatcher?"

"Yeah"

G looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah yeaaaaah yeah I spoke to um this morning we good, come on man, aye the routes a lot G"

G paused for a second before turning. "Talk to you later"

"Aye, find yourself something else to worry about G I got you homes"

G walked back over to the truck and got in, soon after john pulled off.

"Hold on to your seat honey" Jack said following the car with his eyes.

It was silent for a couple of minutes until John caught something in the rearview mirror.

"Aye you see that blue sedan back there, two cars back?" John asked keeping an eye on the road.

G looked back. "Yeah"

"They're sharking us…"

G looked back again "Make a right…"

John followed instruction and glanced in his mirror only to find that the car was still following them.

"Alright make another right" G said.

John made another right and looked to the rearview once more.

"He's staying with us…"

"Yep, alright let's pulls over"

John pulled off the road and the two men drew their guns and made them ready to shoot, but the car passed their way and a silhouette of a girl hit their sight.

G threw a look to the car then to john "Is it a cop?"

"With a kid?" John shook his head before pulling off into the traffic again.

...

Paulie glared as he watched Benito and Elmo walk in through the trailer door. "Bout time you assholes got here"

The two of them was annoying him in the highest degree of the word, and the pain in his nose hadn't gotten any better since the night before with his C4 throw down, that had involved a guy he had clearly underestimated.

"Hey Paulie cool it, we got shit to do, besides this anit our problem, we anit the ones who got to explain this to the boss, so why you're sitting over there with you ice pack, I'd start thinking if I were you, what I was gonna say" Elmo said.

"This place looks like shit" Benito added taking off his hat.

"Well yeah, we were robbed" Paulie seemed to state in a sarcastic fashion. "Fucking pricks cleaned out all my C4…"

Elmo shook his head as he watched the younger man bitch like a four year old.

"Pull up those guys faces on the camera Larry will ya" Benito said taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

"Sure thing Mr. Garafolo" One of Paulie's assistance said.

Once the video was in progress Benito and Elmo's faces had gone completely blank.

"What the-" Elmo froze.

"You got taken down by this guy Paulie?" He turned to look over at Paulie, who now had the ice pack over his nose again.

"This got to be the funniest shit I've ever seen" Elmo said with a laugh as he turned his attention back to the screen.

"Fuck you okay, little fucker took me by surprise that's all"

"Surprise, what surprise, I'm surprised you letting him do all this. He was beating your asses, look at how many of you there are compared to him, his back up didn't come until later, you all let him whoop your ass like that, terrible…"

"Whatever Elmo, fuck you okay fuck you!" Paulie yelled.

"Cool it you two" Benito intervened trying to focus on the surveillance recording, with a gasp he pointed at the screen suddenly.

"Aye who's that?"He asked looking over at Paulie.

"Some bird that was with them, I don't know, didn't get a good look at her …."

"Probably around the time he was taking that ass whooping" Elmo muttered to his partner.

"How the hell am I gonna explain this shit man?"Paulie said to himself. "Fucking prick, I'm killing all three of those sun of a bitches when I find them"

Paulie looked up when he noticed no one had been listening to him.

"No go a little more to the right, zoom in on her face" Benito said moving closer. "Hum, It's still to blurry" Paulie walked over to the men whose eyes seemed glued to the screen before them.

"Why the hell are you guys so concerned about what this bitch looks like?" Paulie complained.

The other two men ignored his rant.

"Mickey can you run that through the scanner and pull up a record on her?"

"Sure can, just one sec"

Elmo took a seat beside the older man and looked to the screen another time.

"You think it's her?" He asked with his voice low allowing only Benito to hear.

"I don't know, got a real funny fucking feeling though, I just need a better picture to compare"

"What if she doesn't have one, a record I mean?" Elmo said throwing out what they both hopped against.

"Then where back to square one"

"Got something fella's"Mickey said brining over the lab top and sitting it in front of them.

Both men turned and moved their chairs closer to the computer screen as Mickey read aloud.

"_Antonia Deana Arroyo age 27, arrested back in 2003 on assault charges…." _

"Let me see the picture…"

Elmo reached in his wallet and pulled out a printed copy of the picture that had been displayed the night Cosmo Licavoli held the meeting he and his partner had attended three years before. Elmo handed it to Benito who lifted it to the image on the screen. There was silence between them before Elmo's lips drew a smile. Benito folded the picture in half placing it in his own pocket.

"Call the boss and let him know, Giovanna Machelli is in L.A"


	12. Chapter 11

_**Authors note: **__Hey, I know I've been away for a little over six months, my deepest apologies to my loyal readers. Life got in the way and I wasn't able to completely focus on this story. However I have never forgot it and I do plan on finishing it not matter how long it takes. For a long time I didn't have a computer, so that alone presented a great challenge, but I have written on notebook paper chapter 11 and was finally able to type it out. So without further delay please enjoy the next chapter to Unchained Melodies. Thanks again to the new readers, old readers, followers and those who have left uplifting comments, I appreciate you all a whole lot._

Chapter 11_** "Three's to many a crowd"**_

Tiffany looked down at her brown wrist band watch as she stood in her uniform. It was unlike Bruno to be late to walk her to work, especially when it had been his suggestion of doing so, but ironically she had to admit to herself that it hadn't been the first time since the Café incident that Bruno had been late here and there. She tried to shrug it off, he was practically a grown man almost and it wasn't tiffany's business to keep tabs on Bruno, besides it wasn't like they were together or anything, so in truth she shouldn't have really cared. However, though she had the patience of a saint even that was wearing a little thing waiting for him to show up. Tiffany had just dropped her little daughter off at the babysitters and had been standing on the end of the block at the stop sign, right where she had expected Bruno to be waiting once she had walked around the corner. She looked at her watch again ready to leave, if she didn't soon she would be late for work which she absolutely hated doing.

"Tiff, Tiff!"

She turned on her heels just in time to see Bruno running up to her.

"Golly Bruno, you're like twenty minutes late, what happen to you?" She folded her arms taping her foot as she waited for an explanation.

"I got held up with something tiff, my bad" he smiled while catching his breath he had lost while running (probably the whole way there).

She gave him a look and he chuckled.

"Honestly Tiff, I had to do something for my mom, took a little longer than expected, I'm sorry I kept you waiting though okay, don't be to mad at me…"

Tiffany let her folded arms fall and the tension in her expression ease.

"Oh, your mom…" She said feeling a little bad for being annoyed with his lateness. "Well in that case you're fine then, if it was for your mom, she comes first…"

"Ha, well what if had been for another reason? Then what, am I still forgiven so easily?" Bruno argued teasing her a little.

"Well if it was for another reason, then this would be the last time I'd let you walk me anywhere let alone to work" She smirked before turning and walking in the direction of the _Soul food Cafe_.

"Hey wait up Tiff" Bruno called out catching up to her.

"Yes?" She said, her head high not looking at him, with a smirk he couldn't see.

"Ah come on, you gonna do me like that, I just wanted to say how pretty you look today" He smiled.

Tiffany looked over at him. She couldn't help but fall in love with his smile. It was strange but she found it highly attractive, in fact it was the best feature on his face.

"Bruno this is my work uniform" She clarified with a sigh. "There's is nothing pretty about it, but otherwise then that thank you for the compliment"

"I wasn't talking about the uniform Tiff. I was talking about you specifically…" he looked over at her intently.

She sighed. "Come on Bruno don't go there, I'm already taken remember?"

"Well sometimes I forget, it's like he'd rather spend his time in jail then out here with you and little mama, and really I can't understand how you could be with someone like that anyway, Darnell told me about that time he hit you, I could have killed him myself"

Tiffany threw Bruno a serious look. "You shouldn't listen to everything that Darnell says, he really should try to take care of his own issues instead of being all up in mine, besides that was a long time ago and he promised he wouldn't do it again, so let's not revisit that okay"

"I'm just saying Tiff, you deserve better"

She chuckled. "Really and who would that better someone be?"

"I guess you'll never find out being stuck on the past"

"Hump, I guess so then…"

The rest of the walk to the Cafe was a silent and rather awkward one. Bruno had stopped at the front door once they arrived not really wanting to run into anyone who wanted to strike up a conversation and tiffany proceeded to go into the doors until Bruno stopped her.

"Look I'm sorry"

Tiffany turned to face him on the top step.

"I didn't mean to start a fight with you, but as a friend I guess I just can't help worrying for you sometime you know, even if you are super mad at me for caring so much I can't really help it"

"If you care that much, know that it will only ever be friends between us Bruno, I never had a stable family, I want to make it work with my daughters father as crazy as everyone thinks I am for that, yeah he anit perfect, but a lot of people anit, most anit, so just let me live my life the way I want to and continue to be a good friend, that's how I know you care"

"If that's what you want, I'll try to do that for you"

"Thank you" Tiffany began to make her way through the doors.

"Oh yeah, Tiffany?"

"Yes Bruno?" she turned to look at him again.

"I can't wait to hear you sing. You know when we get on stage and do it for real. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, something like an angel"

Tiffany slowly looked to the ground below her feet, her cheeks having upped a temperature. She had been told she could sing, but never had it come out so genuine from someone else. Before she could say anything the last thing she saw was a smile as Bruno turned in a quick walk far away up and across the busy street, many feet from the cafe. After losing him in the crowd Tiffany made her way into work and clocked in her time card. She looked around as the Diner filled with more and more customers, but there seemed to be no sign of the familiar face she was so accustomed to.

"Hey Angel?" She called out walking up to one of her co workers. "Where is Miss Shirley, isn't she supposed to shift today?"

Angel, a Latina girl with short brown curly hair, deep brown eyes and dark tan skin shrugged. "Well she was here earlier but then she left like forty minutes later, I guess she wasn't feeling well or something…"

"Really, that's odd" Tiffany thought aloud. "I mean sure everyone gets sick but Miss Shirley is always here"

"hey there's a first time for everything mama' besides there's a bug going around, she probably was just one of the unlucky ones, speaking of, If I were you I'd get your little one in for some flu shots, my son Bentley is sick and it's not nice girl, he be throwing up all over the house" She walked away shaking her head. Tiffany gave a smile but it soon faded with some worry covering her features as she put on her apron and hat.

...

"There you go hopefully it's enough, I only ordered a small amount, have to watch my weight" Sara said as she placed a breakfast dish (ordered from the nearby Ihop) in front of AJ who had just gotten out of the shower. It was around 9:46 in the morning.

"Not a prob babe, thanks" He picked up one of the plastic forks and with a plastic knife began working on filling his mourning hunger pains that had been hard to ignore any longer.

Sara watched him closely as he began eating, every movement, every chew, every swallow, until her eyes made their way directly to his plate of food. She took a seat opposite of him and picked up her own eating utensils.

"So baby what do you have planned today, I was hoping you'd be up to take me shopping around New York before we left. There are these shoes I kind of want you to get me"

AJ didn't meet her gaze. Instead his focus remained entirely on the food before him. "It's not like there's a rush" he finally managed through chewing. "School's done so we can stay here as long as we want"

Sara frowned. "So is that your way of saying you'll be busy today AJ?" her brow rose slowly as did an annoyed expression.

"If it makes it easier for you to comprehend then yeah, I guess that is my way of saying I have something to do" He concluded.

Sara pushed her plate forward.

"What?" He asked with a small shake of his head.

"Oh nothing" she folded her arms. "Just the fact that my boyfriend spends more time being quote on quote busy with something else then he does with me"

AJ sighed a little "Look Sara don't make it a big deal okay, I didn't say I wouldn't take you shopping to get your shoes, I just have something's I need to take care of today" He grinned. "Besides I'm sure Cathy would love to do that with you" He stuck his hand in his pocket to revel a wad of money. Releasing a few bills from it he slid them over in her direction.

"There, you have more than enough to get your shoes"

She quickly unfolded her arms to grab the bills and place them in her bra, but scrunched her nose. "You know AJ perhaps it wouldn't hurt you to actually use a wallet instead of caring your money around like some ghetto thug. I mean seriously you're getting ready to own a million dollar company, you should act like it"

Placing his money back into his pocket, deciding to ignore Sara's comment he went back to eating his food.

"Anyway I find myself rather curious as to know what is so important that its taking all your time away from me…."

She frowned when no answer came from her boyfriend. Suddenly she folded her arms again and smirked lightly. "I know it's not that fat old black lady at that poor ghetto eat in you took me to, couldn't be…humph' what was she again your dad's house maid, must be why there's such an attachment with you two then, huh"

Pulling from behind his ear his only cigarette, AJ gave her a look and finished his last bite of pancakes. After a quick drink of milk and without one word more from him, Sara was left sitting there alone at the table. Once he had reached the sitting area, plopped down on the sofa, lit his only stress reliever taking a deep drag and kicked his feet up he heard a loud slam from the distance behind him. In effort to ignore it he pulled out his phone and dialed up a number.

Three rings in, someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Tiffany, just wanted to make sure we're all still down for practice at 10:30 like we talked about"

"Oh yeah, Bruno and I will be at the club for sure, talked to him just a while ago, I get off in about an hour so I'll just go home to change then I'll be down there in the practice room" Tiffany confirmed.

"What about Antonia?" AJ blew out a line of smoke above his head. "Is she not coming?"

"Well I haven't talked to her yet, but yesterday when we spoke she said she had something to do around that time with her cousin, said she couldn't get out of it, but she would most definitely meet us at the shop on 29th to get our outfits for the show after she was finished…"

AJ stayed silent for a moment. "Alright Miss Tiffany I'll see you and Bruno at the club around 10:30 then"

"Kay AJ, see you, bye"

"Bye…"

AJ pressed end on the phone and sat it to the side. He took another inhaul of smoke before letting it go into the air again. He heard another door and the water go on in the bathroom. Figuring that Sara, no matter how mad she had been couldn't hold on to that much money for longer than two hours was more than likely getting ready to go shopping with Cathy. She had good taste and always looked good for AJ but she spent money as if it grew on trees. She would spend it on something no doubt, even if it hadn't been the shoes she bitched at him about. AJ was aware that the shoe argument was probably much deeper then he tried to ignore, his heart was with the anticipation of the performance that was coming up as was his focus on actually winning, so everything else seemed to come second, his father's company, his important decision about taking it over and now his girlfriend.

He gave a yawn, having been exhausted ever since the sign up to enter the contest. Because he and the others had entered way at the last minute after all the other acts, that meant practice, practice, practice, and to AJ who knew a lot about music, though each of them (Antonia, Tiffany, Bruno and himself) were extremely talented on their own, it wasn't talent alone that would claim a victory. They all needed to sound good together as a whole unit. Tiffany with the leading voice, Bruno on the drums, AJ on the piano and Antonia on the saxophone, which by its self had been a rather hard challenge mixing all those elements into one package, especially for AJ who took it upon himself to coordinate the whole affair. In reality they were all trying to pull off something that for most bands took years, but AJ whom kept faith that everything would all come together and sound great kept it positive.

Once his cigarette was completely finished off he threw a hand carelessly over to the astray to add a new bud to his already plentiful collection of many. That's when the cell phone caught his attention. It was Sara's and as simple as it sat there minding its own business for some odd reason AJ's curiosity grew and he picked it up. He hadn't been the type t go through his girlfriends phone but something was pulling at him to do so. When the beep went off as an indication of being blocked he typed in a name, sure it was the pass code. But with two failed attempts of realizing it wasn't the right code after all he pondered for a good two minutes before typing in something else which to his utter surprise happened to unlock the main settings. Easing in his position on the sofa and with a cautious eye he looked over his shoulder making sure he was alone in the room as he proceeded to the text messages.

In the other room Sara had positioned herself behind the bed on the floor keeping an eye out for AJ just in case he decided to walk in on her unexpectedly. She had been engaged in a private conversation with Cathy the entire time AJ had assumed she was showering. Unknown to him she had by accident herd him talking on the phone to someone when the name Antonia was mentioned.

"I'm telling you Cathy, something just isn't right about this whole thing. It's like ever since that morning at the cafe he's been acting super fucking strange, and then I over hear him on the phone taking to some random person and he just so happens to say that low class trashy girls name, coincidence I don't think so, something is definitely going on!"

Cathy gave off a laugh on the other end of the line.

"Okay Cathy, you're laughing might you please explain why that is?" Sara protested slightly angry that the situation didn't seem to be as serious to her friend.

"Well because Sara I mean think about it, you compared to Toni bandores it is a laughable situation, just admit it, I mean AJ is a bit odd, being that he's having a hard time finding himself and all but really I think he has better taste then some ugly Spanish speaking hood rat, have you even looked in the mirror lately, you're like a my size Barbie, blonde hair blue eyed babe, this chick doesn't hold a candle I mean she looks like a sewer rat"

Sara smiled.

"Besides why would you think he'd be talking to her anyway after what happen, he is your boyfriend and he did show up with you to the hospital that day, all day in fact, so stop over reacting I'm sure it's nothing"

"Well you are right about her not being able to hold a candle to me, but still her name was mentioned out of the blue and that's something my little head just can't ignore, I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another, all I'm asking is that you're with me"

"Come on Sara you know that whatever happens I'm there"

"Okay so then you'll be willing to do a little spying with me then?"

Cathy sighed. "What, Sara, spying you serious?"

"As a heart attack bitch, besides you owe me anyway for all those times I spied on Kyle for you, member?"

"Okay, okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just come with me, I'll make up some lie and leave the hotel first then once AJ leaves you and I will follow him, after all he did say he had something to do today, my guess is it has something to do with whatever her name is, I want to catch him in the act and confront him face to face on the spot"

"Alright I guess I am up for it, sounds like fun actually, but only if we get to do a little shopping along the way?"

Sara laughed this time. "You know cat, I was thinking the exact same thing. We will need some kind of reward for our hard work and hey, my treat, see you in twenty…"

...

"Miss Arroyo you will here by serve a period of three months probation which will be placed as a community service and also a $400 dollar fine will be issued since the assault took place in a public area, this will be counted as a misdemeanor for you. Also while you complete your community service duties anger management classes will be required of you to take…"

Antonia breathed already annoyed. Firstly by being there in a court room after doing a job with the crew just recently, Then having to had spend time in jail for standing up to a bigot with too much mouth on her, let alone listening to the judge go on and on about what should have been done and how the situation should have been handled. She could swear a migraine was coming on, the woman's voice in Antonia's opinion was like a slow torture and all she could do was stand there and act as if she gave a damn. If the so called judge had been in her shoes, nine times out of ten she would have acted the same way. A second thought came soon after once she looked at her, Pale skin, slanted eyes, dark hair pulled back in a nice bun, large frame glasses and a disappointed expression. She would never come to understand Antonia's type of lifestyle without actually having to live it, this was a fact that no one but Antonia would wholeheartedly stand on completely.

The woman finished writing and looked over in Antonia's direction. "Do you understand everything that was just discussed here today?"

"Yes your honor I understand all of my charges, thank you"

"You're very much welcome Miss Arroyo and I hope that in the future you try and make better choices, you have a nice day" she gave a smile before getting up from her seat.

Antonia rolled her eyes taking exit from the court room. "Blah, Blah, Blaaah" she managed to mutter under her breath walking out the door.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone that had started vibrating. Once she saw the number she took a long sigh. It was the guy from the night she had went out with Lilly. After meeting and talking with him, he undoubtedly turned out to be a big stalker! She wished with all her might that it had never happened, that they ever met at all. She really wasn't up for talking to him, especially since she was still in the courthouse, but if she didn't answer he'd call back lord only knew how many times. She was certain of this since he had done it all the times before, so deciding to save herself some grief she just answered.

"Yeah, Travis what is it?"

"Dang girl is that how you always answer the phone?"

She rolled her eyes feeling the migraine hit. "Uh yeah, it's my phone… I mean I pay the bill on it so I should be able to answer it pretty much anyway I want…"

"Well how are you doing, I never heard back from you last night?"

"Oh yeah that, got tired feel asleep, sorry…" She recanted plainly.

"Ahh that's okay, but hey?"

"What?" she asked sharply.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday night, you kind of been blowing me off and I'd really like to see you again, just so were able to get to know one another face to face, phones become so impersonal over time you know…"

Antonia threw her head back mouthing the words _why me why me_.

"Uh you know I don't think Friday is the best time Travis, I have somewhere to be that night and it's very important."

"Ah come on girl"

Antonia rolled her eyes when she was called girl for the second time since answering his call.

"That may be the last time I get a chance to see you"

"Yeah and why is that?"

"I told you already" he said almost shocked.

"Okay well it might have slipped my mind, tell me again" Apparently she hadn't been listening to him.

"I'm going to the army, so it might be a while for another chance to hang out, I was thinking dinner"

She sighed. "Alright well like I said Friday I have something to do, I'm actually performing for a Jazz contest that's being held in Harlem"

"Wow, you never said anything about that. I'd love to see you perform, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I guess you can say it's kind of like a band, I'll be on stage with three other people and I'll be playing the saxophone"

"Well in that case I really look forward to seeing you, in fact that will be my treat to you afterward, a nice dinner paid for by yours truly, sound good?"

"Yeah okay whatever, listen I have somewhere I need to be so I'll talk to you later or something okay?"

"Okay…"

Antonia hung up her phone without a goodbye. She made her way outside and to the parking lot where Ghost had been waiting for her in the car. She wasn't the least bit surprised that he hadn't gone in with her. Courts and jails were to Ghost what hospitals were for Antonia, and both avoided each like the plague. Ghost himself had been in and out of the system, mostly in for minor offenses in his early teen years, and for the most part he was able to keep a good behavior and stay clear of jail, but Antonia knew that was bullshit, Ghost was just better than anyone and not getting caught, he was robbing banks and lucky for him and the rest of them, the police still had no leads for the time being.

"So how'd it go?" he asked starting up the car as Antonia got in.

"Bullshit of course, she gave me community service, a 400 dollar fine and anger management"

Ghost checked looking over at Antonia's large frown.

"Hell I don't see why you're so upset, anger management might do your little ass some good, maybe it will help you think a little more about the consequences of your actions"

She looked over at him as they began to pull off. "Right, okay Mother Teresa, your just so on point with your shit Woooo"

"Hay, as funny as your smart ass comment wasn't, yeah I am, I'm not the one who got a charge pinned on my record, and like I said before, shit don't go away, so you better hope it never comes back to bite you in the ass one day"

Deciding that she wasn't up for an argument with Ghost she didn't say anything back. The car ride soon grew silent as they proceeded on down the road.

"So you coming to the house?" Ghost finally asked.

Antonia looked up at the time on the car radio. "No, actually if you would drop me off on Cherry that would be great…"

...

"_So much light, let it bring Loooooove" _

Tiffany held the note beautifully as the piano faded out and the sound of Bruno's drums went quiet. It had been a two hour practice session much shorter compared to the others they had.

"I think we can quit for the day" AJ grinned at Tiffany getting up from the piano.

"That was good" Bruno boasted. "But it wasn't great…"

"I know what you mean" AJ agreed. "Antonia does seem to bring a certain flare to the performance huh?"

"Darn right she does" Tiffany added. "Just not the same without that girl"

"So AJ what's this place where we get the clothes man?"

"_Harlem's Closet _it's an underground store that's renaissance based, you guys are going to love it. It's only about twenty minutes away from here walking. I've been there a few times throughout the years" he said closing the piano and packing up.

Following his lead Bruno and Tiffany had begun to do the same. They all walked up to the bar together, with AJ a little ahead.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you…" Tiffany whispered to Bruno.

He looked at her. "Yeah what's up?"

"Miss Shirley didn't show up for work today, or I guess she did but she didn't stay for her shift she left"

"Oh…"

"Just Oh"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Don't you find it a little strange?"

"Uh, Tiff people miss work all the time. It's not like it's that big of a deal"

"But Miss Shirley Bruno, Miss Shirley?"

"You're over reacting" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it's not as big a deal as your trying to make it out to be"

Bruno and tiffany stopped.

"Hey AJ, is something wrong my man?"

AJ stood still looking at the two hooded individuals at the bar. He shook his head at Bruno's question and proceeded on, keeping his eyes on the two mysterious figures as he went. "Nope, everything's good, lets head out…"

Sara finally let go of the breath she had been holding in the entire time. "That was close, did he see me?"

"I don't know, but he did stop for a minute"

"Okay new plan, for the remainder of the time were doing this we don't get so close, that all most gave me a heart attack"

Cathy nodded in agreement as Sara looked over in the direction of the bar tender picking up a half cut sheet of paper. "Hey excuse me sir but what exactly is this?" She asked flashing it in his direction as he approached cleaning a glass out.

"That's our jazz flyer"

"Jazz flyer?"

"Yep there hanging up all around the city, hard to miss"

"Where not really from around here"

The bartender chuckled some. "I can tell, but it's happening this Friday, a big jazz contest. All the best bands are performing for a cash prize. It's a pretty big deal around here"

Sara stayed silent for a moment looking over the flyer again. "And how much are these tickets to attend?"

"It's a free event, but donations are always accepted at the front entrance"

Cathy patted Sara's shoulder turning her attention away from the man. "He AJ's on the move, we should probably go now…"

The two girls stood up.

"Since you seem to have so many of these around the city I'm just going to steal this one from you, thanks…" Sara quickly placed the flyer in her purse as they ran to the door.

AJ and the others had made it o the next block by the time Sara and Cathy ran out of the club behind them. The three continued on and every now and then AJ would look back with a strange feeling that he was being followed. The two hooded individuals at the bar put his suspicions on high. Tiffany would ask him a few times now and then if something had been wrong to which he always replied "_No_" and even Bruno caught himself looking back a few times himself.

...

Lilly's shirt was off exposing her breasts partially hidden in the baby blue lace bra she had worn that day. Jake at that moment was busy running butterfly kissing down her neck as his hands roamed freely over her body which lay back flat on his bed. He went up to kiss her passionately and then made his way back to her exposed stomach teasing her a bit there before going down further and further making her moan in the process as he brought her to complete ecstasy. She hadn't intended this little love session, in fact she had just stopped by to ask about Jessie and his parole. But it started with a look and ended up with the two of them sleeping together.

An hour passed and the two lovers laid there on the bed naked like they always did afterwards, Jake still on top gazing down at Lilly running fingers gently through her dark brown hair. This had happened so many times it was becoming all to familiar to them both, and it wasn't to say that when the two were out together for whatever reason passerby's did not consider them the loveliest couple. It only caused Jake to feel as though Lilly was his soul mate, a woman made perfectly for him.

"You're beautiful you know that right?"

Suddenly Lilly turned her head and moved from underneath him.

"Did I do something wrong" Jake asked sitting up from his laying position.

Lilly sighed. "No Jake you're doing everything right" She got up grabbed her panties and jeans and began to get dressed. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of…"

"Why would you be afraid of that?" Jake said quickily putting on his pants.

Once Lilly was dressed she took a seat on the bed with her back facing Jake. In was silent for a moment before she finally said something.

"Jake we got to stop this, I mean my hearts already in the worst kind of pain, I feel guilty about what we're doing to ghost, but I'd be lying if I said you don't do something to me, I just wish this could all be different, but it's not and if Ghost ever found out what where doing were dead" she breathed. "Were dead, I don't think you realize just how serious this is…" when she finally turned to look at him there were tears in her eyes.

Jake quickly got up and went over to her grabbing her face with his hands so that she wouldn't turn away. "I hate doing this, sneaking around. I want you to be my woman, all my woman. I mean it eats me up every time I think about him making love to you, kissing you…"

She shook her head. "Jake…"

"Listen to me, I'd never let ghost hurt you Lilly, you should know that, I'd kill him first"

"Stop Jake!" she moved his hands. "That's just what I don't want. I don't want anyone dying over me. I'm not worth all that"

"Yes you are!"

"No Jake, I'm not"

"To me you are"

"Why though Jake, is it just because you have something against Ghost some bad blood I don't know about?"

"No, I wouldn't keep anything like that from you, and even if we had I wouldn't make that about you, ghost and I never got along, that's just the way it is, no need to read between the lines on it. Where here right at this very moment because I'm in love with you"

She turned her back to him again. "I think its better that we end this"

"What, come on Lilly?" He rested his head on her shoulder.

"My grandma always used to say if you're doing things that don't allow you to sleep at night, chances are you really shouldn't be doing them, this is wrong plain and simple, not even ghost deserves this, for the most part there are things about him I wish I could change, but otherwise I can't say he hasn't at least tried to be good to me, I'm sorry Jake but this thing between us is over" She got up wiping her eyes before Jake was right there hugging her from behind.

"Wait Lilly wait!" he whispered against her ear. "If this was different if there was a way that ghost wasn't in the picture, would I have a chance?"

Lilly kept still and quiet.

"Please if you could tell me that, and just give me a little hope that maybe one day there can be an us for real, I'll be able to sleep at night at least. Please, I just need to know"

"Yes" She finally said. "If Ghost wasn't around, there would definitely be an us Jake" she placed her lips over his softly and looked into her eyes. "Definitely…"

She touched the side of his face before pulling away.

"Now I need to get to the house before he gets back home with Antonia…" She said grabbing her purse.

"Does she know anything?" Jake called out as she reached the doorway.

"I don't think so, but she's definitely starting to suspect something, that's another reason why I wanted to end it"

Jake sighed. "Just remember Lilly, I love you alright…"

"I love you to…"

...

"So AJ what made you get into jazz and the blues, you seem to know a lot about it, did you study it at school" Tiffany asked looking over in his direction across from Bruno.

"Sadly no, I wish it had though, actually to tell you the truth I don't even know why I'm so in love with that style of music, I just always felt attached to it somehow…"

When the three crossed the street Antonia sat up from her lean against the Store wall, the Name painted on top high above her in large letters _Harlem's Closet._

"Hey Antonia, you waited?" AJ asked tossing his cigarette bud to the ground.

"Of course, I never been in here before, oh yeah again you guys, sorry for not being able to make practice, I'll make it up before the performance night though"

"No prob" AJ replied with a grin. "Well let's head in, shall we?" He said holding the door open for the others. They all entered with AJ the last to follow.

Sara popped her head from behind the bush and took up her binoculars quickly.

"See anything Sara?" Cathy asked curiously behind her.

"Yeah they just went into that store, come on lets cross the street and get a little closer…"

Every mouth except AJ's sat opened as all eyes looked around the store that was _Harlem's Closet._ A Harlem stride style piano music playing in the background and the aroma of cinnamon burning from incents lit in the distance.

"Well it's a lot different from the last time I saw it, much more variety, seems like"

Antonia looked at him mouth still opened and eyes still amazed at the sight as she let her feet carry her from the others to the wall with portraits of famous artists of the reissuance era. The whole store was like something from the 1930's, the instruments, the clothes, shoes, accessories and the pictures. Jelly roll Morton, Duke Ellington, Fat Walter, Willie "the lion" Smith in clay figures all about. Even lady legends like Josephine barker. The movie projector up ahead played silent clips that the music complemented to beautifully. AJ was surprising Antonia more and more.

"Well we definitely have to wear a suit, that's all the black man wore back in those days"

"Agreed, suits will be a nice touch"

Soon a woman in her late forties walked up to the four of them. She had red hair dark skin and a big grin. "Hi welcome to Harlem's Closet, are hats are 50% off today as well as are cuffs, my names Tammy, can I help you all find something?"

"Uh yeah were supposed to be performing for the Jazz Contest coming up and we need something to wear" Bruno gave a big smile.

"Oh yall gonna be in that contest, we've had a lot of customers because of it, humm' well let me see I'm assuming you all are a band right?"

They nodded.

"Well what color did yall wanna do, black, blue, cream, off white, red maybe? We have a variety of colors to choose from"

AJ grinned. "I think will go with black"

Okay well the ladies section is around the way straight ahead and the men's just behind, why don't you all take a look around and when you're ready I'll bring you some sizes"

"Sounds good thanks"

The four split, Antonia and Tiffany to the women's section and AJ and Bruno in the men's. It only took Tiffany a little over ten minutes to fall helplessly in love with a dress. Long, black Sophisticated and totally her. Tiffany pressed it to her body looking in a nearby mirror as she spun around like someone from a Cinderella movie.

Antonia laughed. "Well Tiff I guess you're finished shopping around, seems like it didn't take you to long, you absolutely sure about this dress, you know everyone will see you in it…"

"Girl this is the one, this dress is perfect, I can dress it up with a little jewelry and all that"

Antonia turned her attention to the racks again. It just so happened that they were in the dress section of the store but just close enough to the suits that were specially made for women. That's really what Antonia had her mind set on. She wasn't by a long shot the girl who wore dresses, so it was odd when one in particular had caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

She walked over pulling it from among the shadows of the others. It was a black dress that would complement her curves and hug her waist, finished with a beautiful v neck. The slit on the dress was long and would reveal a leg in the sexiest of ways. It was definitely an attention getter and no doubt a performance dress, but she backed away felling like it wasn't really her. Remembering the agony she had to go through the last time she dressed up, made her swallow hard, and her gaze fell from the dress. She did not, by a long shot want to go through that kind of torture again.

Tiffany walked over eyeing the dress that had just escaped from Antonia's grip. "Ah good pick, very sexy" she complimented.

Antonia turned. "Huh? Oh that, girl please" She said with a quick laugh. "I was just looking, it's not my choice" she grabbed something simple from a nearby rack.

"What do you mean not your choice" Tiffany argued pulling up the bottom of the dress. "This would be gorgeous on you!"

"Yeah maybe…" Antonia said with a small shrug. "But I'm not really into dresses and makeup, all that you know, besides it's only one night. I'll probably never wear that dress again ever in life"

"That's exactly why you should get it, this whole experience will probably only happen once in life, I say we go all out why we have this opportunity…"

"Nah Tiff, I think I'm just going to stick to this" She held the clothes up, black dress pants and a black button up. "Keep it simple, you know that way hair can go in a ponytail, easy…"

Tiffany sighed giving up on convincing her. "Suit yourself Antonia, but I'm telling you girl that dress is screaming your name" She shook her head.

"Yeah Yeah" Antonia said blowing it off. "Come on. Let's see what these boys managed to find themselves…"

The two walked back over to the men section to find Bruno dressed in a brow suit with a pocket watch and new dress shoes which where a deep Chesnutt brown.

Antonia looked over at him confused. "I thought we decided on black…"

He turned to face them. "Oh yeah we did, I'm just feeling myself a little so I decided to try on some different colors, that's all" He shrugged taking off the jacket and hanging it back on the rail.

"So you two find anything you might want to wear for the performance?"

"Yeah AJ did actually, a few things, he's in the fitting room now" He looked between the two young woman. "So how bout you two, find anything?"

Tiffany smiled. "I sure did" She allowed the dress to fall, holding it up by the neck line so Bruno could see it. "I'm going to get some black long gloves and a big ring to go with it, so I can really get in character, see if my sister won't do some finger waves in my hair for me, gosh this is so exciting!" she squeaked.

"Ha, my very own Billy Holiday mixed with a dash of Josephine, I love it!"

The girls laughed.

"Hey you like this?" Bruno asked putting on a tie and nudging Antonia.

"Nah, try tucking in or something" she suggested.

Tiffany tapped her foot. "Come on AJ you can't keep us in suspense forever, let us see what you're working with brother!"

One minute later AJ emerged from the dressing room. "Alright, what do we think, yes or no?"

He was fully dressed in renaissance attire, complemented with his own personal touch. Black suit with a matching jacket, a white button up under the jacket buttoned all the way to the neck with a black bow tie, suspenders peeking from behind and black combat boots.

Tiffany's mouth dropped. "Wow AJ, this is a really good look on you"

Antonia stood up straight once she realized her mouth was hanging open, clearing her throat she produced a small grin. "Yeah, surprisingly it actually works"

Tiffany patted her friends shoulder slightly. "Uh what Antonia means to say is that you look, damn good"

Antonia threw Tiffany a glare which made AJ smile as he looked in the mirror at himself.

"Nah…"

They all looked at Bruno.

"What is it?" Tiffany asked.

"Something's missing"

"Missing?" Antonia questioned looking over at Bruno who was looking around.

"Ah ha!" he said grabbing a hat. "Perfect, here man, try this…" It was a fedora, black with a white band, he handed it to AJ.

"Well that won't work, what about your hair, I mean wont you have to cut it to make it look right?"

AJ shook his head at Antonia's question. "Nope I'll just push the hair back, not a big deal"

He did so and put the hat on a little more leaning forward on his head at first. Unsatisfied he readjusted it to go back just a little more allowing his pushed back hair to peek through the front just a bit. Bruno made a howling sound before slapping hands with AJ.

"Hot damn man, that is the look for you performance night, no doubt!"

"Bruno's right, this is really you AJ, the hat brings it all together"

"Hell yeah, my man right here is a classy hipster sporting a few tatoo's and a passion for the blues… now come on help me find something" Bruno said pulling AJ through the racks. Everyone laughed except Antonia who seemed to be stuck staring at AJ.

It wasn't to say that she completely hated his look before, pressed blue jeans, polo shirts with that ugly peacock grey coat she disliked and the type of hair that make him seem like a Harvard professor slash James bond. It was expected considering he was more or less a rich boy, but oddly enough looking at him in the new clothes made her see him in a new light, as if she was meeting him for the first time. Like the real AJ had been hidden behind the Beverly hill style the whole time just now set free. His posture and movements even seemed different and she was finding that she had become with no intention of her own more than attracted to him. The hat was a nice touch, a very nice touch, like it completed him somehow, Bruno had a good eye. Antonia's own eyes soon drifted back over to the women section of the store all the way back to the black dress. She looked down at the clothes in her hand. Tiffany did have a point it was just one night after all, perhaps it was worth it to go all out.

"What are they doing I can't see a thing from right here!"Cathy shouted trying to get a better visual from her standing position she and Sara had taken on their current spy mission.

Sara shook her head in disbelief as she watched everything from afar with her binoculars. "There shopping, I can't even fucking believe this Cathy, there actually in their shopping together, I was right, he is messing around with that girl from the café, that low class whore should be in jail" She breathed stomping her foot. "Damn you AJ such a fucking little lying ass bastard…how could you!"

"What are you going to do Sara, should we go in and confront him?" Cathy looked over at her friend then back to the window.

Sara took a deep breath and calmed her anger some. "You know what no, were not going to confront him just yet, in fact I want to play like nothing is wrong and wait until Friday night to do it"

"Friday night?"

"Yeah, you heard what the bartender said, there's going to be a jazz concert that night, and since AJ is so smitten with his colored friends all of a sudden, I'm sure he'll be there"

"Wow wait, if there's a jazz concert, will be out number two to a thousand maybe more, are you sure we should take that type of risk, doesn't seem safe Sara!" Cathy said freaking out.

"I don't care" Sara got up and started walking. "He's embarrassed me and so he'll get his payback in front of all his little friends"

Cathy got up following closely behind.

"No one runs game on me, no one…" Sara muttered pulling out the Jazz Flyer. Memorizing the address she crumbled and tossed the paper to the ground.


End file.
